Les Fantômes du Passé
by Ellayne
Summary: Deux ans après la Guerre et la défaite de Voldemort, Harry, le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier, mène la vie que tout le monde attendait. Jusqu'au jour où le mangemort Drago Malefoy est arrêté, sur le point d'être condamné à Azkhaban et qu'il ne veut parler qu'à Harry Potter.
1. Notes de l'autrice

Cette histoire se situe trois ans après "Rien qu'un point sur une carte ?"

Elle peut se prendre en cours de route, mais elle fait référence à ce qu'il s'est passé pendant leur dernière année à Poudlard et du rapprochement Harry/Drago.  
Si vous ne les avez pas encore lu, je vous invite à lire dans l'ordre "Huis Clos", puis "Rien qu'un point sur une carte ?"

Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à JK Rowling, je ne fais qu'explorer la relation Drago/Harry bien trop sous-exploitée dans les livres à mon goût.

Avertissement : vous l'aurez compris, l'histoire qui suit évoque une possible relation amoureuse entre hommes, donc si ça ne vous plaît, quittez cette page !

Résumé : Il est parfois des souvenirs qu'on a profondément enfouis dans sa mémoire.  
Deux ans après la Guerre et la défaite de Voldemort, Harry, le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier, mène la vie que tout le monde attendait. Jusqu'au jour où le mangemort Drago Malefoy est arrêté. Alors qu'il est sur le point d'être condamné à Azkaban, il demande à ne parler qu'à Harry Potter.

« Est-ce que tu as déjà refoulé si profondément des choses en toi au point de croire qu'elles n'ont jamais existé ? Est-ce que tu as déjà essayé d'effacer une part de ce que tu es pour plaire aux yeux des gens ? »

Bonne lecture,  
(et pensez aux commentaires !)


	2. Partie 1

**Partie 1**

\- Harry, tu vas être en retard !

Je suis au lit, sous la couette et aucune envie d'en sortir. Il est beaucoup trop tôt pour se lever. Mes paupières sont de plomb, impossible à soulever, j'ai l'impression d'avoir fermé l'œil à peine cinq minutes plus tôt.

Une tornade rousse entre dans la chambre et ouvre grands les rideaux.  
La lumière vive s'infiltre sous mes paupières, remise au placard les bribes de cauchemars qui s'accrochent encore à mes cils.

\- Mémo de la journée : après ton entraînement, n'oublie pas, tu as une interview pour la Gazette...

Je gémis, en fait des tonnes, me retourne et m'enfouis sous le coussin.

Ginny s'assoit sur le bord du lit et feint de partir à ma recherche._ Trouvé ! _Elle passe une main dans mes cheveux ébouriffés et dépose un baiser sur mon front.

\- Allez Harry, lève-toi ! Je t'ai préparé ton thé, il est en train d'infuser et le journal est sur la table de la cuisine…

Je grogne encore un peu, pour la forme.  
Elle sort de la chambre, finit de se préparer, revient m'embrasser.

\- Je te vois ce soir, on se retrouve directement chez Hermione et mon frère

Je me retrouve seul dans le silence de mon grand appartement londonien.

Quand le réveil sonne une énième fois, je me traîne hors du lit jusqu'à la cuisine. Je m'assis sur un haut tabouret, je réchauffe mon thé devenu froid d'un coup de baguette et je le bois en lisant les nouvelles du monde sorcier.

Rengaine. Tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes.  
Le monde sorcier a oublié la guerre. Deux ans après la mort de Voldemort, plus personne n'en parle. Les morts ont été pleurés, enterrés. Les coupables jugés. Maintenant les gens ont désespérément besoin d'être heureux. Les journaux n'ont plus rien à raconter de tragique, personne ne veut se rappeler les fantômes du passé, aussi ils déblatèrent des ramassis d'idioties sur les célébrités du monde sorcier, dont je fais partie, ce qui me fait soupirer tous les matins devant ma tasse de thé.

Ce matin, entraînement de Quidditch.  
Les groupies sont de sortie, elles sont là, bras tendus devant le portail, à glisser et à crier mon nom. J'en salue quelques unes, signe un autographe. Les cris hystériques fusent. C'est devenu une habitude et semaine après semaine, j'essaie de ne plus grimacer quand leurs doigts happent mes vêtements, frôlent ma peau comme dans mes pires cauchemars où les Inferis réussissent à m'attraper et à me noyer méticuleusement dans des eaux noires.

Je secoue la tête, je n'ai aucune raison de repenser à ces cauchemars, je prends une grande goulée d'air et m'éloigne d'elle.

Une fois sur le balai, je m'élève dans les airs. Le coach lance ses ordres, les mêmes figures à répéter encore et encore. Je me concentre sur le Vif d'Or. J'enchaîne les accélérations, les piquets et les virages serrés, et j'attrape la petite balle. J'observe de haut les parades de mes coéquipiers, puis je relâche le Vif qui s'agite entre mes doigts. Et je recommence.

Le vent vrille mes tympans, mon sang pulse dans chaque recoin de mon corps… Je ne connais pas de meilleur remède pour me sentir vivant, vraiment. Les entraînements sont parfois répétitifs entre deux matchs, mais je n'en rate pas un, j'y mets tout mon cœur, chaque jour, comme si j'allais religieusement à la messe. Il n'existe pas d'autre endroit que mon balai où je me sens libre et heureux. Je ne dis pas que je ne le suis pas dans ma vie, mais ces sensations-là, ce vide autour de moi, ce silence assourdissant dans mes oreilles, et mon cœur qui bondit dans ma poitrine ont le luxe de me faire sentir plus vivant que jamais.

La séance se termine trop vite, comme chaque jour. Quand je sors des vestiaires, Ulysse est là posé sur un des bancs, une enveloppe à ses pattes. Ça a été un crève-cœur de choisir un autre hibou pour remplacer Hedwige, mais Ulysse prend ses responsabilités très au sérieux. Il me mordille les doigts pour que je lui donne sa récompense mais je n'ai rien sur moi. Je lui tapote la tête, et il en profite pour se frotter contre mes doigts et de se faire payer en caresses

"_Harry, _

_Passe me voir dès tu peux s'il te plaît._

_Hermione"_

C'est rare de recevoir d'Hermione des missives aussi intrigantes.  
Je transplane à l'appartement pour me doucher et y déposer mes affaires de quidditch, puis me rends à la cabine téléphonique qui permet d'entrer au Ministère de la Magie.

Je passe le grand hall qui a été rénové depuis la guerre. Tout est étincelant. Rien n'indique que des batailles ont eu lieu entre ces murs et que des vies ont été détruites ici. De hautes statues ont poussées dans le patio pour le devoir de mémoire, mais plus personne ne les regarde, elles font partie du décor.

Des gens me saluent et me hèlent, _Harry Potter !, _je fais un signe de tête aux personnes qui me sourient mais que je ne connais pourtant pas.

C'est devenu un jeu, un rôle à endosser qui me colle à la peau depuis toujours et dont il est impossible de se défaire.

Il m'était déjà compliqué de passer inaperçu à l'époque, croire que ça se calmerait après la mort de Voldemort était une douce utopie. _Harry Potter _est un personnage public, tout ce que je fais, tout ce que je dis est traité comme parole sacrée. Je ne suis plus_ le Survivant_, ni _l'Élu_, je suis _le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier. _Refuser une place au Magenmagot à la fin de la Guerre n'a pas suffit à calmer les ardeurs. La rébellion qui me poussait à agir au nom de Dumbledore a une certaine époque s'est tarie, et j'ai petit à petit accepté d'essayer d'améliorer les relations publiques entre le Ministère et la communauté sorcière. J'ai endossé sans rien dire le rôle qu'on m'a collé, j'ai arrêté de grimacer quand on m'interpellait dans la rue, arrêté de rechigner quand on me demandait une interview pour partager mon avis éclairé sur d'innombrables sujets de la vie sorcière. Ainsi va la vie d'_Harry Potter_...

J'emprunte l'ascenseur jusqu'au Département de la justice magique où travaille Hermione.

Elle me reçoit dans son bureau où des dossiers de toutes les couleurs s'entassent en dangereux équilibre. Elle me propose du thé que j'accepte volontiers. Des notes volantes font leur l'apparition régulièrement, et se posent légèrement sur le bureau. Certaines battent des ailes un peu plus vigoureusement que les autres pour se faire remarquer. Elle les ignore et prend de mes nouvelles, _le Quidditch ? Ginny ? _elle tourne un peu autour du pot et ça commence à m'inquiéter.

\- Hermione, est-ce que tout va bien ? C'est le bébé ?

Elle pose une main sur son ventre qu'on devine légèrement rond, et elle sourit.

\- Non, pas du tout, tout va bien de ce côté-là. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle se mord la lèvre et ses yeux se perdent dans les dossiers ouverts sur son bureau.

\- Je ne sais pas comment te dire ça sans mettre les pieds dans le plat…

\- Hermione, dis-moi ce qu'il se passe, je vais vraiment finir par m'inquiéter.

Elle décale sa tasse de thé fumante sur son bureau, joint ses mains devant elle et se jette à l'eau en me fixant calmement.

\- D'accord. Le Département des Aurors est en ébullition ce matin… Ils ont arrêté Malefoy dans la nuit. Il est ici au Ministère, en détention provisoire, en attendant un éventuel procès...

Et c'est comme si un poids en fonte m'était tombé dans l'estomac.

\- Malefoy ?

\- Oui, Malefoy. Drago Malefoy.

Elle se mord la lèvre et en attendant une réaction de ma part.

Mais mon cerveau semble s'être vidé, comme on efface une ardoise.

_Malefoy_. Il y a des souvenirs qu'on croirait issus d'une autre vie, enfouis bien profondément et partiellement enterrés.

_Malefoy_. Je ne pensais pas réentendre ce nom un jour. Il y a des choses qu'on veut tellement effacer de sa mémoire qu'on y arrive parfois.  
_Malefoy_. J'ai envie de rire sans savoir pourquoi, mais il n'y a qu'un drôle de son étouffé qui sort de ma gorge.

\- Ils en ont mis du temps à le coincer…

Hermione me regarde étrangement, les sourcils froncés.

\- Il parait qu'ils l'ont trouvé en France. Ils ont passé la nuit à l'interroger et ça va continuer toute la journée, et peut-être bien jusqu'au procès, qui sait…

\- Il a droit à un procès ? je demande étonné.

\- Tu sais bien que tous les Mangemorts ont eu droit à un procès, même quand c'était expéditif. Donc oui, pour assassinats, complicité d'assassinats, usage de Magie Noire et j'en passe… tu connais la suite… ils vont l'envoyer à Azkaban et lui donner le Baiser de la Mort.

Je n'entends pas la suite. Ou du moins, ses mots coulent sur moi comme de l'eau. Je me doute bien que je devrais ressentir quelque chose, mais je me sens juste engourdi. Empêtré dans un mélange d'émotions que je n'arrive pas à identifier.

\- Tu vas bien Harry ?

\- Oui, je vais bien. Par contre, je dois te laisser, je dois donner une interview à la Gazette des Sorciers… On se voit ce soir…

\- Évite d'en parler aux médias, ils ne sont pas encore au courant.

La maison de Ron et Hermione est chaleureuse, on s'y sent tout de suite bien, un peu comme au Terrier. Rien à voir avec mon appartement où des cartons de mon aménagement s'entassent encore dans des coins. Un confort minimal, aucune déco, la photo de mes parents sur la table de nuit… A croire que d'avoir vécu dans un placard sous l'escalier permet d'apprécier le confort même le plus sommaire.

Des affaires de Ginny traînent éparpillées ici et là, elle a son tiroir dans ma commode étant donné qu'elle dort chez moi plusieurs fois par semaine. Mais officiellement, elle est toujours en colocation avec son amie, Marissa. Un jour, à la fin de ses études de Médicomage, il semble évident qu'elle viendra déposer le reste de ses affaires et apporter sa touche déco à mon chez-moi qu'elle trouve désespéramment triste.  
Mais d'un commun accord, nous attendons le "bon moment"...

C'est devenu une habitude de se retrouver chez Hermione et Ron, pour manger ensemble et se raconter nos vies autour d'un bon repas.

Ce soir la conversation tourne d'un même sujet : Malefoy.

_Qu'ils lui donnent le Baiser de la Mort sans passer par la case procès_, s'emporte Ginny. Ron nous révèle sur le ton de la confidence des informations encore top secrètes qu'il a entendu de l'ami d'un ami qui travaille au Département proche de celui des Aurors.

Deux ans après la chute de Voldemort, si ses principaux soutiens ont été traduits en justice et punis, il reste encore quelques mangemorts éparpillés à travers le monde. Mais les arrestations restent rares. L'arrestation de Malefoy a fuité dans la presse, enfin quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent pour ces pseudo-journalistes.

Tandis que la conversation tourne en boucle sur le sujet, Hermione me demande de l'aide avec le dessert.

Je la suis dans la cuisine, elle coupe la tarte en parts et les dépose dans des assiettes mal assorties.

\- Harry, il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

Je fronce les sourcils.

\- C'est Malefoy. Son interrogatoire se passe mal, il n'est pas très coopératif. Il pourrait être muet comme une tombe comme la plupart des mangemorts, mais lui dit qu'il veut te voir. Il ne veut parler qu'avec toi. Shacklebot m'a demandé de te prévenir et que tu passes au Ministère dès que tu peux…

\- Moi ? je croasse. Mais pourquoi ? Je veux dire, non ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi il me demande…

\- Je n'en sais pas plus Harry…. tu peux passer aux premières heures demain ?

La soirée continue, mais mon cerveau est bloqué sur cette information. _Il veut te voir._


	3. Partie 2

**Partie 2**

_ Avertissement : mon histoire est classée M (pour Adultes), ce n'est pas pour rien, notamment dans ce chapitre._  
_La scène de sexe est indiquée entre crochets [[ ]] si vous souhaitez l'éviter._

Ce sont les rayons de soleil qui s'immiscent à travers les rideaux qui me tirent du sommeil avant l'alarme du réveil.

Je profite de ces quelques minutes de calme. J'ai toujours aimé ce moment entre le sommeil et le réveil où toutes les promesses de la journée coexistent, retenues comme dans un souffle. Les projets de vie, les objectifs de la journée, les regrets passées, les espoirs, tout semble possible dans cette parenthèse où la journée n'a pas encore commencé, où la vie ne file pas toute seule, comme tracée sur un parchemin.

A mes côtés, Ginny est étendue nue sur le ventre, la tête nichée entre ses bras. Ses cheveux flamboyants tombent en cascade autour de l'oreiller. Son souffle est encore lourd. Le drap est remonte sur sa taille, enroulé maladroitement autour de ses jambes. Sa peau est laiteuse, parsemée de quelques tâches de rousseur.

Je sais que j'ai de la chance d'avoir une fille comme elle dans ma vie. Elle amène une joie de vivre que j'ai parfois du mal à exprimer.

[[

Je dépose un baiser sur son épaule et parcourt des arabesques alambiquées sur son dos. Je laisse courir mes doigts dans le creux de ses reins, caresse le haut de ses fesses avant de remonter et de m'aventurer vers la rondeur de ses seins.  
Son souffle se transforme en légers soupirs, elle bouge doucement pour changer de position et me laisser un accès plus pratique vers sa poitrine.

Du dos de la main je fais le tour de son sein, à cet endroit la peau est fragile et douce, bientôt je rencontre un mamelon dur, dressé sur mon chemin.  
Elle passe une main dans ses cheveux et s'étire doucement. Elle ouvre de petits yeux et sourit.  
Elle prend ma main et la referme plus fermement sur son sein, puis elle l'amène se promener sur l'autre.  
Son regard se fait malicieux.  
Elle guide ensuite ma main entre ses jambes, écarte ses cuisses et pose mes doigts sur sa toison rousse.  
Elle se rapproche de moi, sa main remonte dans mes cheveux et derrière ma nuque et appuie un baiser sur mes lèvres.  
Elle passe une jambe autour de mes cuisses pour laisser plus de place à ma main toujours posée à l'entrée de son intimité.  
Je commence à initier des caresses, avant de me faufiler entre ses lèvres et découvrir qu'elle est déjà toute humide. Je fais jouer mes doigts sur la petite boule de chair, source de plaisir, mais sa main revient guider mes doigts à l'entrée de son intimité. Elle enfonce un de mes doigts en elle et gémit de plaisir. Elle m'encourage à effectuer des aller-retours et son bassin bouge en rythme.  
Alors qu'elle estime que ma main se débrouille bien sans elle, elle vient jouer avec l'élastique de mon boxer et le fait descendre sur mes fesses. Elle cueille rapidement ma verge dans sa main et commence à calquer ses mouvements sur les miens.  
J'insère un deuxième doigt qui lui arrache des gémissements plus intenses. Je joue avec les points sensibles que je connais en elle.  
Quand l'alarme du réveil sonne enfin, elle se hisse pour le faire taire d'un geste rageur et revient s'asseoir à califourchon sur moi.  
Sa tignasse tombe en cascade sur ses épaules et autour de ses seins. Elle enfouie sa langue entre mes lèvres et prend mes mains pour les poser sur ses seins.  
Elle relève doucement son bassin, empoigne ma virilité pour la guider en elle. C'est chaud et agréable. Elle initie un mouvement d'aller-retours, dont elle accélère le rythme et l'intensité comme pour me sentir profondément en elle.

Je regarde l'heure, je vais être en retard.

Elle est en sueur, elle ressemble à une amazone, le regard fiévreux. Ses gémissements atteignent une intensité qui m'indiquent qu'elle va bientôt jouir.

Je la fais basculer d'un mouvement sous moi et j'accélère encore davantage le rythme. Elle s'accroche au drap, enroule ses jambes autour de moi et je sens une crampe quand elle jouit. Je me laisse aller et jouit à mon tour en elle.

Je retombe sur le drap.

]]

_Pourquoi il veut me voir ?_

Dans les couloirs souterrains du ministère, l'air est glacial. D'autant que je m'en souvienne, il y a toujours fait un froid piquant et pénétrant, et tous mes souvenirs qui y sont rattachés sont rarement agréables. Tout ici donne envie de fuir en prenant ses jambes à son cou

_Il veut te voir._

Derrière la porte de la pièce qui fait office de cellule, un grands sorcier à la peau noire s'affaire à lancer une dizaine de contresorts de sécurité. Shacklebot m'a longuement briefé : par sécurité, rien ne peut entrer ou sortir de la pièce, ni sons, ni images, ni sorts, ni quelque manigance de Magie Noire dont on ne connaîtrait pas la source. _Soyez sur vos gardes_, me répète-t-il. Une dérogation exceptionnelle m'a été remise et quand le sorcier de garde m'autorise enfin à y rentrer, j'ai les jambes en coton, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

La pièce est minuscule, entièrement tapissée de blanc, du sol au plafond.

On dirait une cellule capitonnée avec juste une banquette étroite au fond.

La pièce est séparée en deux par un semblant de voile fin et transparent, un bouclier magnétique, _infranchissable _qu'ils m'ont dit.  
Au fond de la cellule, il est assis sur la banquette, la tête entre les mains.

Quand la porte claque dans mon dos, il relève la tête.

Je crois que si je l'avais croisé dans la rue, je ne l'aurais pas reconnu.

_Malefoy_.

Le Malefoy de mes souvenirs était toujours soigné et tiré à quatre épingles. Il a aujourd'hui le teint froissé, une barbe de quelques jours et des cernes à faire peur sous les yeux.  
Il semble avoir vieilli bien plus vite que moi, pris dix ans de plus, comme si le train de la vie lui avait roulé dessus.

Quand il lève son regard sur moi, ses yeux sont froids et dur. On dirait deux soleils éteints, il n'y a plus de vie là-dedans, la fatigue semble avoir tout emporté.  
Pourtant, quand il me reconnaît ses yeux clairs semblent s'animer, comme si une lueur d'espoir venait d'être attisée.  
Il se lève, sans doute plus vite qu'il ne le voudrait et fait quelques pas vers moi.

_Malefoy._

Et je panique. Je fuis. Je claque la porte sur ce passé qui refait surface trop soudainement. Je m'adosse pour reprendre mon souffle. Depuis quand je le retenais ? et je m'échappe en courant de ces couloirs plein de mauvais souvenirs.

Hermione m'a rejoint dans le patio du second sous-sol. Elle me tend une tasse de thé fumante. Éternel remède à tous les maux ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé là-dedans ?

\- Rien.

_Rien. _Juste les souvenirs qui ont afflué dans ma gorge, débordants de partout, et j'aurais pu m'y noyer si je n'avais pas fui. Cette impression de plonger la tête la première dans un seau d'eau glacée, un monstre resté tapis dans un coin de ma poitrine qui déploie ses tentacules. Je ne sais pas. Perdu. Plus rien n'a de sens. Comme si mon univers s'était retourné...

\- Je n'ai pas pu Hermione, je ne sais pas quoi lui dire, ni pourquoi il me veut me voir…

Hermione se penche vers moi.

\- Il dit qu'il était un espion pour l'Ordre et que tu peux en témoigner. C'est impossible à vérifier, mais on a appris que ça avait fuité et ça va paraître dans la presse...

\- C'est ridicule ! Il a dit ça ?

Elle hausse les épaules.

\- Tu devrais y retourner, il ne veut parler qu'à toi.

Devant la lourde porte sécurisée, le sorcier à la peau d'ébène est toujours là. En un murmure de sorts, il déverrouille la porte.

J'ai à nouveau l'impression de plonger dans un brouillard glacé, les poings serrés au fond de mes poches. Je me répète que c'est juste un mauvais moment à passer.

Malefoy est déjà debout au milieu de la pièce. Comme s'il m'attendait.

Toujours sur le pas de la porte, je le détaille rapidement.  
Il me dépasse toujours d'une bonne tête. Il est bien plus maigre que dans mes souvenirs. Ses cheveux blonds ont poussé et lui tombent dans les yeux et sur la nuque. Les manches de sa chemise remontées laissent apparaître la marque des Ténèbres sur sa peau blanche.

\- Harry…

Une lueur apparaît définitivement dans ses yeux quand il souffle mon prénom. Ses lèvres tressaillent comme s'il essayait de sourire sans se souvenir comment y parvenir. Et ça remue des choses au fond de moi.

Mon silence est long, beaucoup trop long. Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire, ni par quoi commencer. La cellule capitonnée me donne le sentiment d'étouffer, comme si ses murs allaient se refermer sur moi. J'ai besoin d'air. Je ne vais pas y arriver.

\- Harry, s'il te plaît...

En tendant sa main vers moi, elle traverse le voile magnétique, et une décharge électrique l'envoie au sol.

Il se relève péniblement et un éclat de colère passe dans son regard. Il secoue la tête.

\- J'ai besoin de toi Harry. Il faut que tu leur dises, que je ne suis pas un traître. Seuls Rogue et Dumbledore étaient au courant. Maintenant qu'ils sont morts… Il n'y a plus que toi. Tu dois leur dire la vérité.

Alors c'était donc ça.

\- La vérité ? Mais quelle vérité Malefoy ? La vérité, c'est que tu es un putain de traître ! La vérité, c'est que tu n'as pas daigné donner de tes nouvelles en trois putains d'années ! La vérité, c'est que j'aurais préféré te savoir mort plutôt que d'apprendre régulièrement les horreurs que tu as commise, bordel !

J'ai finalement tout lâché dans un souffle, un ramassis de mépris et de reproches qui devait couver au fond de moi ces deux dernières années. Je tourne les talons pour sortir mais il m'interpelle.

\- Je l'ai voulu Harry ! Te contacter. Te parler. T'expliquer. Mille fois je l'ai voulu, je te le jure. Mais c'était toujours trop dangereux – j'ai eu rapidement des responsabilités et je ne pouvais faire confiance à personne. Personne. Je n'étais en contact qu'avec Rogue, qui lui était en contact avec l'Ordre… Et quand il est mort… S'il te plaît Harry !

Une nausée soudaine m'a mené aux toilettes. Vomir le reste de mépris et de haine qui est resté au fond de ma gorge.

Dans le patio, Hermione m'apporte de l'eau fraîche. Je lui raconte rapidement ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- Est-ce qu'il dit la vérité Harry ?

\- Est ce que ça changerait quelque chose, vraiment ? Il est devenu comme eux Hermione, il était là lors des rafles de Cracmols, souviens-toi, il les a tués ! Tous ! Il essaie juste de sauver sa peau ! Mais qu'il aille pourrir à Azkaban, j'en ai rien à foutre, il le mérite !

Hermione récupère mon verre d'eau et le pose délicatement au sol.

\- Harry, tu n'es pas comme ça...

\- Pourquoi tu le défends Hermione ?

Elle passe une main dans ses cheveux, cherche ses mots, et me parle doucement.

\- Je ne le défends pas, j'essaie de comprendre. Comprendre ta réaction. Comprendre la sienne. Je me souviens que tu avais fait un pas vers lui à Poudlard, que tu avais même confiance en lui à une époque...

_Confiance en lui._

Il faut vraiment que je respire, je ressors en courant du ministère, laissant Hermione en plan, bousculant les sorciers dans le hall jusqu'à trouver une porte de sortie.

Je perds pied, les souvenirs remontent à la surface comme des bulles et explosent les unes après les autres. C'est tellement facile de refouler des souvenirs, de les enfouir si profondément qu'on croit parfois avoir fantasmé certaines choses.

Mais ça explose quand ça remonte à la surface, _plop,_ et ça menace l'équilibre instable de toute une vie.

Mes pas m'ont mené jusqu'à un banc, à une rue du Ministère, à l'air libre.  
J'ai mal au cœur, j'ai à nouveau envie de vomir, de dégobiller ces bribes de souvenirs qui me remontent dans la gorge mais qui ne sortent pas.  
Poudlard. Une autre époque. Une autre vie ?

Il y a des choses si enfouies dans ma mémoire que je doute parfois les avoir réellement vécu.

Je sens bientôt Hermione s'asseoir à mes côtés, elle pose une main sur son ventre en reprenant son souffle.

\- Ça fait mal Hermione.

Elle me regarde étrangement et prend ma main.

Y a-t-il quelqu'un de plus empathique qu'elle ? Il n'y a pas de meilleure amie qu'elle. Elle l'est et l'a toujours été, compréhensive et présente, sans jamais juger, et sa main sur la mienne est comme une bouée qui m'évite de sombrer et de couler à pic comme une pierre.

\- Dis-moi, parle-moi… Qu'est-ce qui fait mal Harry ?

Je sens que si je me laisse aller, je pourrais ouvrir les vannes qui barricadent mon cœur, je pourrais laisser filer là les larmes que je sens sous mes paupières. Mais pas maintenant. Je bas des cils, je respire profondément...

\- De se souvenir de certaines choses. De ne pas être certain qu'elles aient un jour été réelles. De se demander si on a pas rêvé certains instants, si fort, qu'on les a pris un jour pour la réalité.

\- Est-ce qu'on parle de Malefoy ?

Je renifle. Pas maintenant les larmes ! J'essaie de hocher la tête, mais ça ne doit ressembler à rien.

\- Tu avais raison tout à l'heure, je lui ai fait confiance à une époque et peut-être même plus que ça. Et ça me fait mal de m'en souvenir.

\- Est-ce qu'il dit la vérité sur l'Ordre du Phoenix ?

\- Peut-être bien, Dumbledore l'avait évoqué avant de… et je crois bien que Rogue aussi était au courant...

\- Par Merlin, Harry…

Je me mords les lèvres jusqu'au sang et rentre ma tête entre mes épaules._ Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?_

Hermione me presse la main.

\- Je me souviens de notre dernière année Harry à Poudlard, je croyais que tu jouais avec le feu à l'époque, et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi… mais tu avais le sentiment qu'il te comprenait mieux que nous, et tu avais sûrement besoin de lui, vraiment, mais depuis le jour où les mangemorts ont attaqué Poudlard, et qu'il a disparu avec Rogue, tu…

\- … je me suis convaincu qu'il nous avait trahi, et que je n'avais été qu'un imbécile…

\- Oh Harry…

\- Et surtout que j'avais été le pire des idiots, et c'était plus facile d'oublier, d'imaginer que je m'étais fait des putains de films…

\- Je me souviens Harry de cette étrange amitié avec Drago mais après son départ, tu n'as plus jamais parlé de lui, comme si cette relation n'avait jamais existé… tu n'as jamais voulu en parler… et j'ai cru…

Des larmes coulent sur ses joues et je m'en veux de la mettre dans cet état.

\- … mais maintenant, il est là, dans sa cellule…

\- … à me tendre la main, alors que je ne peux pas… je ne peux pas…

\- Pourquoi Harry ?

\- Parce que ça voudrait dire que… ça a bien été réel… ce qui s'est passé entre nous…

\- Il va être envoyé à Azkaban Harry… tu devrais lui parler, lui donner l'occasion de s'expliquer…


	4. Partie 3

**Partie 3 **

Il est assis parterre dans un coin de la pièce, les jambes repliées. Quand il lève les yeux vers moi, je vois que son arcade sourcilière est ouverte et que du sang s'y coagule. Je serre les dents. Que pourrais-je dire contre cet évident interrogatoire musclé ?

Le silence est palpable entre nous.

Je me racle la gorge. J'ai mille questions à lui poser, mille reproches, mille accusations. Mais c'est lui qui brise le silence.

Il se lève difficilement et s'approche du voile magnétique.

\- Merci d'être revenu…

\- Je ne sais pas si j'aurai du, je bredouille.

Je baisse les yeux vers mes chaussures, pour fuir son regard et puiser la force de rester face à lui sans flancher. Je hausse les épaules.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu attends de moi Malefoy, et je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir t'aider.

Le silence s'étire et je lève les yeux vers lui. Il fait pâle figure dans ses vêtements déchirés et ses cernes sous les yeux. J'ai l'impression qu'il suffirait d'un souffle pour qu'il s'effondre en miettes. Il m'observe, me détaille et l'intensité de son regard me fait rougir. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut et j'aimerais lui hurler,_ mais pourquoi tu es revenu ?, pourquoi tu n'es pas mort une bonne fois pour toutes !_

\- Tu sais Harry, ce n'est qu'en pensant à toi que j'ai tenu tout ce temps…

Sa voix est posée et contrôlée malgré le contexte et sa fatigue manifeste. Mais il ne peut pas jouer à ce jeu-là. Il a perdu ce droit après trois ans sans la moindre nouvelle. Trois ans à tenter d'oublier ce qu'il s'était passé entre nous, une putain d'erreur inavouable ! Un moment de faiblesse ! Trois ans à effacer sa gueule de mangemort de ma mémoire !

Il ne peut pas me regarder en face et me dire ça sans trembler. Je n'y arrive pas moi, comment aurait-il le droit lui ? Alors j'explose.

\- Tu nous as trahi Malefoy ! Tu as tué des gens, des enfants ! Les survivants peuvent en témoigner, tu étais là lors des rafles et des exécutions !

S'il était calme jusqu'à présent, il fronce maintenant les sourcils. Son regard se rétrécit et se fait perçant.

\- Mais tu croyais quoi _Potter _? Que je pouvais vraiment m'infiltrer et gagner Sa confiance sans verser le moindre sang ? Ne fais pas l'innocent ! Tu le savais quand j'ai pris ma décision ! J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu : des listes modifiées, des lieux renseignés, j'ai réussi à rayer des centaines de noms sur ces listes de Cracmols, pas d'un coup bien sûr mais quelques dizaines à chaque fois, et des enfants principalement.. j'ai envoyé ces renseignements à Rogue qui faisait passer à des informateurs de l'Ordre ! Je peux te donner des dates, des noms de villes et même certains noms de sorciers que j'ai pu sauver, va vérifier par toi-même !

Il fait les cent pas dans la cellule minuscule. Sa voix tremble et sa colère est froide. Elle pourrait déborder, se faufiler, trouver un chemin dans ces larmes accrochées à ses cils qu'il retient. Je sais qu'il pourrait frapper des poings contre le champ magnétique mais les précédentes décharges l'ont dissuadé…

Je sors de la cellule et reviens avec un carnet. Je note les noms et les lieux qu'il me donne ainsi que des dates précises. Pendant que je tente de relire et de corriger tant bien que mal mes pattes de mouches, je sens son regard brûlant sur ma nuque.

Je range le carnet dans ma poche arrière, je ne sais pas si ces informations changeront quoique ce soit, ni si quelqu'un se donnera même la peine d'aller vérifier ce qu'il dit.

\- Je transmettrai ces informations aux Aurors.

Il hoche la tête, comme pour dire _Merci_.  
Il enfouit ses mains dans ses poches mais son regard ne me quitte pas, comme s'il ne voulait pas me laisser partir.

\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas Auror toi-même Harry, c'était ton rêve à l'époque…

_A l'époque._

J'ai envie d'enfouir ma tête sous un coussin de plomb et d'empêcher le passé de remonter à la surface.

\- Les journaux disent que tu t'es fiancé avec la rouquine Weasley.

Face à mon silence, un drôle de son sort de sa bouche entre le sanglot et le ricanement.

\- C'est donc vrai ?

_Oui. Et alors ?_ J'ai envie de lui crier. _Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ? Tu n'as aucun droit de demander ça !_

Il murmure.

\- Je l'ai fait pour nous, tu te souviens ?

Et là tout de suite, j'ai envie de le frapper parce qu'il n'a aucun droit de me regarder avec cette tristesse dans le regard !

\- C'était dans une autre vie Drago ! Une putain d'éternité !

\- Trois ans Harry ! Trois ans, à l'échelle d'une vie, c'est rien ! Pour moi rien a changé...

_Tais-toi !_ je devrais lui crier, mais mes oreilles bourdonnent, cette putain de salle trop blanche me donne le tournis. Quand est-ce que j'ai perdu le contrôle de ma vie ?

Il me fixe avec une intensité grave, il attend une réponse et ma langue est devenue de plomb. Au bout de longues secondes, ses épaules s'affaissent.

\- Mais si ça ne veut plus rien dire pour toi, alors donne-moi le baiser de la Mort, c'est ce que tu voudrais toi, n'est-ce pas ?

Il ferme les yeux et va s'appuyer contre le mur, au fond de la pièce, dos tourné.

\- Va-t-en, laisse tomber et va retrouver ta vie _Potter _!

\- Malefoy serait donc des nôtres, je peux pas y croire ! lance Ron en se resservant dans la grande marmite posée sur la table. Pourquoi il ne s'est pas rendu dès la mort de Vous-Savez-Qui ? Pourquoi il est pas revenu vers nous ?

Hermione hausse les épaules.

\- Il n'y avait personne pour témoigner de son innocence, tous les mangemorts arrêtés ont fini à Azkaban, personne ne sait ce qu'il a vécu depuis tout ce temps, on ne peut pas le juger si facilement.

La conversation est cotonneuse, lointaine. Je suis attablé avec eux, mes doigts serrés sur ma fourchette mais je suis à mille lieues de moi-même. Quand Ron m'interpelle j'essaie de me reconcentrer.

\- Tu en penses quoi Harry ? Il dit la vérité ?

Quelle vérité ? La vérité, c'est qu'il était plus simple de crier à l'abandon, à la traîtrise, aux erreurs de jeunesse et de se construire une raison, une mémoire défaillante, des non-dits enterrés sous une culpabilité qui me rongeait. La vérité, c'est Malefoy dans sa cellule minuscule après trois ans de cauchemars, de noirceurs, de désespoir, qui pense pourtant avoir agi pour le bien. La vérité, c'est le doute qui s'immisce dans mes entrailles. Et s'il disait la vérité ? Le souvenir de la douleur de l'abandon me revient comme un haut-le-cœur. La vérité, c'est que c'était plus simple d'avoir remisé ces souvenirs, de se dire que j'avais tout imaginé, que Malefoy m'avait simplement trahi plutôt que de me sentir responsable de son sort au plus près des Ténèbres.  
Et la vérité ce soir-là, c'est que toutes mes certitudes étaient en train de fondre.

Je suis à nouveau devant la porte de sa cellule, mes allées et venues grâce à la dérogation exceptionnelle de Shacklebot ne semblent intriguées personne. J'ai beau ne pas travailler au Ministère, voir et saluer le célèbre Harry Potter dans ses couloirs semble être devenu une habitude.

Le sorcier en charge de la sécurité me fait un petit signe de tête et j'entre dans la pièce.

Malefoy est assis dans le même coin que la dernière fois. Il lève les yeux vers moi, et je peux voir sa pommette violacée. Sa tête retombe entre ses bras quand il me reconnaît.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi le voir dans cet état me met à ce point en colère. Je ressors en fulminant dans le couloir et hurle au sorcier sur le pas de la porte d'annuler le sort du bouclier magnétique. Il refuse, bredouille des excuses. _J'en prends la responsabilité,_ je lui dis. Et apparemment les ordres d'Harry Potter valent des gallions.

Je retourne dans la cellule, ma baguette en main. Je tends le bras pour vérifier que le bouclier a bien été levé et c'est le cas.

Malefoy lève les yeux et j'y vois de la panique. Il se lève et serre les poings, _prêt à se battre ?_

Je m'assois sur le banc et l'invite à me rejoindre. _Viens là. _Mon ton est un peu plus autoritaire que je ne le voudrais.

Il s'approche, méfiant, un regard vers la porte.

Quand je pose ma baguette sur son arcade puis sur sa pommette pour le soigner il semble se détendre. Les yeux baissés, il fuit mon regard, je le sens.

Bientôt je sens ses doigts effleurés les miens, et je retire ma main rapidement. Il se raidit.

\- Harry, tu sais ce qui me retenait de sombrer dans la folie, de mourir à petit feu là-bas ? C'était l'idée qu'un jour, je te reverrai et que je pourrais te serrer dans mes bras.

Je secoue la tête.

\- C'est impossible Malefoy...

\- Qu'est devenu le Potter qui était prêt à tout par Amour et qui se foutait des règles ?

Je range ma baguette, j'ai une boule de la taille d'un souaffle dans la gorge.

\- Je crois qu'il est mort quand tu es parti…

Il retente une approche, et pose sa main fine sur la mienne. Elle est froide.

\- Je te le redis Harry, pour moi rien a changé.

Comment peut-il foutre autant le bordel dans ma vie en une seule seconde ? Déséquilibrer les fondements d'une vie qu'on pensait toute tracée.

Je me lève rapidement et secoue la tête.

\- Eh bien pour moi, tout a changé...


	5. Partie 4

**Partie 4**

Le procès de Malefoy commence ce matin et j'ai un goût acre dans la bouche.

Rien ne m'oblige à y assister, mais tout le monde s'attend à ce que j'y sois. Personne n'a oublié nos affrontements à Poudlard et notre haine légendaire l'un pour l'autre. Tout nous opposait à l'époque et nous passions notre temps à nous écorcher à coups de poings et d'insultes. Des aimants qui s'attirent inlassablement pour mieux s'éloigner dans la violence.

L'Atrium du Ministère ressemble à une ruche. Il n'y a jamais eu autant de monde pour les autres procès. Les plus expéditifs se sont faits à huis clos, les plus retentissants toujours relayés par le presse. Bien qu'interdits officiellement aux journalistes, il y a toujours eu des fuites et des photos qui se retrouvaient dans les feuilles de certains journaux. Qui pour se plaindre ? Il faut bien divertir le peuple, l'aider à faire son deuil, vociférer la colère collective qui a eu tant de mal à se tarir après la Guerre. Foutue thérapie collective !

Le hall austère et immense est rempli d'une foule de sorciers à cran. Des cris s'élèvent de temps à autre du brouhaha ambiant, certains balancent des insultes adressées à l'ensemble des mangemorts, d'autres visent plus particulièrement Malefoy.

La moitié de la communauté sorcière a une dent envers les Malefoy, personne n'a oublié que c'est le soutien logistique et financier de leur famille qui a permis à Voldemort de conserver son pouvoir si longtemps. Pas un sorcier n'a été épargné par la cruauté du Lord Noir, chaque sorcier garde les séquelles encore vives d'une perte ou d'une blessure liée aux Malefoy, père ou fils. Tous le veulent mort, et de préférence d'une façon lente, douloureuse et inhumaine à Azkaban. La fin de la Guerre n'a pas signé la fin des hostilités et des cruautés, elles ont juste changé de camp, drapées dans une conscience de justice un peu trop zélée. On pourrait croire que la communauté sorcière en aurait profité pour panser ses plaies et apaiser les tensions entre les familles, mais les espoirs d'équité de Dumbledore n'ont pas survécu aux horreurs des dernières années et chacun détourne les yeux et pose pudiquement un voile sur la gestion discutable de l'après-Guerre.

Les membres de Mangenmagot arrivent les uns après les autres, la foule se presse, les flashs crépitent.

Cette masse d'inconnus bruyante et oppressante me donne envie de faire demi-tour. _Pourquoi je suis venu ?_

Je sens le bras d'Hermione qui me soutient et qui essaie de nous faire avancer à travers cette marée humaine.

Les flashs se tournent vers nous, les plumes à papote s'agitent sur des calepins.

_Un mot sur Malefoy ? Est-ce vrai qu'il était un espion ? Va-t-il éviter le Baiser de la Mort ?_

Ils m'assaillent de questions, mais je n'entends qu'un bourdonnement incessant. L'un d'entre eux me saisit par l'épaule pour m'obliger à m'arrêter.  
Si je n'étais pas en plein milieu du Ministère, je sortirai ma baguette et leur enverrai quelques Stupefix bien sentis pour me sortir rapidement de ce cauchemar.

Au lieu de ça, je passe une main dans mes cheveux pour les discipliner, je remonte d'un doigt mes lunettes sur mon nez et m'éclaircit ma gorge.

_Je fais confiance en la justice magique pour tirer au clair la vérité et appliquer les sanctions adéquates._

Je mets fin à ce simulacre d'interview et je poursuis mon chemin jusqu'aux cages d'ascenseur, Hermione sur mes talons.

Sur la pas de l'ascenseur, un sorcier-portier retient les curieux. Le dixième étage n'est autorisé qu'au Magenmagot et au personnel de la Justice Magique. Je n'appartiens à aucun des deux, mais Hermione travaillant au Département de la Justice Magique, elle a eu l'autorisation d'y assister et mon statut de personnalité publique vaut tous les passe-droit.

Dans l'ascenseur, mes oreilles bourdonnent dans ce silence soudain. Hermione me demande si ça va.

Je desserre ma cravate et déboutonne le premier bouton de mon col. Je me sens à l'étroit dans cette chemise trop serrée. Je ne sais pas si j'ai de la fièvre, j'alterne entre des bouffées de chaleur et une sueur glacée qui roule dans le creux de mon dos.

Arrivés au Département des Mystères, nous continuons jusqu'à l'étage 10 à pied via une volée de marches.

Nous entrons par la porte supérieure pour nous retrouver tout en haut de la tribune de la chambre.

Les membres du Magenmagot sont assis ou en train de discuter en contrebas. Ils portent tous une robe pourpre avec un M d'or brodé sur leur poitrine.

Quelques personnes s'amassent à côté de nous, certains du département de la Justice Magique comme Hermione, d'autres venant d'autres services. Les gens chuchotent avec excitation. Pas de doute, le Ministère a prévu d'en faire un spectacle.

En bas des tribunes, un greffier est déjà en place, il vérifie la pile de feuilles blanches qu'il a devant lui, teste l'encre de sa plume…

Tandis que je ne tiens pas en place sur mon banc, la porte du bas s'ouvre et le silence se fait instantanément.

Tiberius Ogden, le président sorcier du Mangenmagot fait son entrée et gagne sa place à côté du greffier. Il s'installe, sort une montre à gousset et fait signe au greffier. Nous allons commencer !

Il sort un marteau en bois massif de sous son pupitre et tape un coup sec sur son bureau.

_Faites entrer Drago Malefoy !_

La porte du bas s'ouvre à nouveau laissant entrer un courant d'air glacial et d'une tristesse infinie.

Le temps semble s'arrêter, le silence est lourd et empli de désespoir. Deux sorciers font avancer Malefoy, suivi par un Détraqueur aussi grand que terrifiant.  
Je sens Hermione trembler à mes côtés et je m'empresse de lui prendre et serrer sa main.

Les deux sorciers placent Malefoy sur le siège au centre de la pièce, vérifient les attaches magiques et se retirent sur la première tribune, au niveau du président-sorcier.

Malefoy est livide, il a les traits creusés et le regard absent. De temps à autre, il est parcouru d'un sursaut et redresse son menton, comme s'il se souvenait de la raison de sa présence et faisait un effort insurmontable pour rester digne.

Je sens bientôt la main chaude d'Hermione dans la mienne, et je reprends doucement la respiration que je n'avais pas conscience de retenir. J'esquisse un sourire totalement déplacé sans pouvoir m'en empêcher. Hermione me fait un signe de la tête.

En contrebas, les deux sorciers positionnés à côté du président-sorcier ont projeté leurs patronus. Un puma au pas lourd et un loup majestueux font lentement le tour des tribunes, limitant ainsi les effets du Détraqueur au périmètre de Malefoy.  
Je frissonne de pitié en imaginant son calvaire.

\- Drago Malefoy, fils de Lucius Malefoy, vous êtes accusés d'avoir rejoint les rangs des Mangemorts, d'avoir servi Voldemort, d'avoir assassiné et commandité les assassinats de cracmols, de moldus et de sorciers, et d'avoir usé de Magie Noire pour ces crimes. Avouez-vous vos crimes ?

Le silence se fait tendu.

Sur sa chaise, Drago relève la tête tant bien que mal. Ses poings sont serrés à rendre ses jointures blanches et une veine palpite sur sa tempe. Son effort contre le Détraqueur est évident, il déclare pourtant d'une voix claire et posée.

\- J'étais en mission pour l'Ordre du Phénix.

Les membres du Magenmagot s'agitent et certains s'offusquent. Certains pensaient peut-être que le procès serait expéditif comme tant d'autres.

Le président-sorcier demande le silence en tapotant avec son marteau. Il récupère un parchemin tendu par le greffier.

\- Vous avez déclaré être envoyé en mission par Albus Dumbledore lui-même, et que seul Severus Rogue était au courant.

_Menteur ! Assassin !_ Fusent dans les tribunes. J'essaie de repérer d'où les invectives viennent mais le président-sorcier rappelle au silence.

\- Harry Potter nous a en effet donné une liste que vous lui avez fourni, une liste de noms et de lieux où vous seriez intervenus pour l'Ordre. Il y a des résistants qui ont manipulé ces listes qui ont permis de sauver des centaines de vies, mais à l'évidence votre nom n'est jamais évoqué M. Malefoy…

Malefoy se mord la lèvre, il a le regard d'un fou. Est-ce qu'il espérait vraiment que ça changerait quelque chose ? Ses narines se dilatent, il déglutit. Il essaie de contenir une colère qui semble sur le point d'exploser. Il balaie la salle du regard, cherche une façon de s'en sortir, de s'extraire de là par un quelconque miracle...

Je comprends que je me suis trompé sur ses intentions quand il pose enfin ses yeux sur moi. Il me cherchait.  
Le président-sorcier poursuit.

\- Il n'y a aucune preuve de votre engagement pour l'Ordre du Phénix je le crains, ni que vous ayez participé d'une quelconque façon à la Résistance qui s'était effectivement mise en place… Vous avez participé à la traque des rebelles, vous avez signé des ordres d'exécution, rien, absolument rien, ne vous disculpe de ces faits, et vous serez donc jugé pour cela...

J'essaie de baisser le regard, de rompre le contact visuel, mais je n'y arrive pas. J'ai l'impression que plus il me fixe et plus il reprend des forces. C'est stupide, c'est tout simplement impossible, mais je ne romps pas le lien.

Quand il me lâche enfin du regard, il redresse le menton et demande d'une voix posée.

\- Je souhaite être soumis au Veritaserum. Vous verrez ainsi que je ne dis que la vérité.

Le Magenmagot s'embrase de cris de consternation.

Quand le silence revient après quelques coup sur le pupitre, Ogden répond.

\- Essayez-vous de gagner du temps M. Malefoy ? Vous savez très bien que certains sorciers ont su développer une résistance hors du commun aux effets du Veritaserum. Ce n'est plus considéré comme une preuve d'innocence, à peine un élément dans une enquête… Je ne vous demande pas si vous avez une défense à présenter, et si vous ne voyez pas d'inconvénients très chers sorciers, nous allons formuler le jugement…

Tiberius Ogden pensait sûrement que le jugement serait plus expéditif et plus théâtral. On sent qu'il a atteint son seuil de patience et de diplomatie. Son sourire sarcastique veut en finir et prononcer la sentence et ne surtout pas devoir gérer le cas Malefoy.

Celui-ci a à nouveau son regard fixé sur moi. Il semble prendre une respiration difficile et se tourne lentement ses yeux vers le pupitre.

\- J'ai une dernière volonté pour ma défense.

Le Magenmagot explose. Aucun mangemort n'a autant résisté à son procès. Certains ont bien hurlé des insanités, des cris de victoire à la gloire de Voldemort, d'autres, mais aucun n'a osé présenter une défense et encore moins de dernière volonté.

Le président-sorcier regarde ses pairs à la tribune d'un air embarrassé. Ces simulacres de procès ont essentiellement pour but de ne pas passer pour plus fascistes que les adeptes de Voldemort. S'il s'écoutait, le Magenmagot enverrait tous les accusés de trahison directement à Azkaban pour un condamnation à perpétuité avec Baiser du Détraqueur sans passer par la case Tribunal. C'était sans compter sur la communauté sorcière internationale qui avait lourdement insisté pour respecter les principes de Justice magique.

Tiberius Ogden se tourne à nouveau vers Drago, un rictus aux lèvres, à bout de patience.

\- Une dernière volonté ? dis-nous en plus Drago Malefoy…

Drago semble puiser dans ses dernières forces pour redresser la tête et le menton autant qu'il le peut.

\- Il n'y a rien qui prouve qui j'étais, j'en conviens, mais il y a en revanche quelque chose dont vous ne pourrez pas douter : mes souvenirs !

Les toges pourpres du Mangemagot s'agitent, elles hurlent leur indignation. L'indécence des Malefoy jusqu'au bout ! Le juge demande bruyamment le silence, tandis que Malefoy essaie de se faire entendre.

\- Prenez-les et montrez-les à tous. Qu'ils comprennent ce que j'ai fait.

Ogden est arrivé au bout de ces dernières réserves de patience.

\- Ça suffit Malfoy, ne nous fais pas perdre notre temps !

Malefoy persévère et brûle ses dernières forces dans un ultime souffle.

\- L'article 7.18 du Code de la Justice Magique vous oblige à accepter les souvenirs d'un condamné, de fournir un accès à une Pensine dans le cadre de la recherche de preuves pour constituer une défense lors d'un jugement...

Je n'entends pas la fin de sa demande dans le tumulte d'indignations qui monte de la Chambre, mais je reconnais dans cette dernière tentative de défense le Malefoy insupportable et supérieur qu'il était à Poudlard…

\- Il a raison, il y a droit… chuchote pour elle-même Hermione à mes côtés

Le président-sorcier essaie de ramener le calme, en vain. Il use plusieurs fois de son marteau pour regagner le silence, mais c'est dans le chaos qu'il reconnaît que le condamné y a droit effectivement, et reporte le jugement à une prochaine séance. Tandis que la foule invective Malefoy, les deux gardes à sa charge le font sortir par la petite porte du bas accompagné de son Détraqueur.

La Chambre se vide petit à petit et la compréhension de la réalité s'immisce doucement dans mes entrailles. Il va afficher ses souvenirs à tous. Est-il possible que ces bribes de souvenirs que j'ai enfoui, enterrés, oubliés soient réelles ? Est-il possible que cette panique qui me remonte dans la gorge soit une alerte de mon inconscient pour me prévenir du merdier dans lequel je suis ?

Hermione s'est levée à côté et pose une main sur mon épaule. Ça_ va ?_

Je secoue la tête, la Chambre s'est vidée, le silence est retombé mais mes oreilles bourdonnent toujours._ Non, rien ne va._

Elle m'incite à me lever comme on le ferait avec un souffrant. _Viens, sortons prendre un thé._


	6. Partie 5

**Partie 5**

Dans l'alcôve sombre du café moldu qui jouxte le Ministère, je m'accroche à ma tasse de thé comme à une bouée. J'essaie d'étouffer l'angoisse qui menace, mais c'est trop tard. Je n'arrive plus à ignorer les souvenirs qui remontent,. A chaque inspiration que je prends, une bouffée de honte m'enserre le cœur.

Je tourne mécaniquement ma petite cuillère dans ma tasse de thé et j'y plonge mon regard. Si j'arrête mon geste, je suis certain que je vais m'effondrer.

\- Tu sais, c'était bien plus de la confiance à l'époque Hermione, j'aurai pu lui confier ma vie…

\- Harry…

Les larmes, ces traîtresses, ont finalement fini par couler. Je les efface rageusement du revers de ma manche. Que je puisse m'y noyer pour oublier.

\- Tu le savais Hermione, que je l'ai aimé à Poudlard, peut-être avec l'énergie du désespoir, tu l'avais deviné… et j'ai cru… je sais pas… j'ai croyais que l'impossible était possible à l'époque…

Hermione tend le bras par dessus la table et me presse la main. Les larmes coulent sur ses joues aussi.

\- Oh Harry, pourquoi tu ne m'en as jamais parlé ?

\- J'avais honte Hermione d'avoir pu tomber amoureux d'un garçon, d'un mangemort qui plus est… je sais pas, avec lui à mes côtés, ça semblait facile, j'y croyais pour deux, mais seul, c'est devenu insurmontable, puis irréel… je ne pouvais pas accepter tout ça, c'était trop dur…

\- Il n'est peut-être pas trop tard Harry...

La mémoire est une drôle de chose. Elle a la capacité à mettre sous le tapis les poussières douloureuses de la vie. Comment peut-on oublier ces choses si importantes ? Comment peut-on se persuader que ces poussières n'ont jamais existé ? Peut-on refouler quelque chose si profondément en soi au point d'avoir l'impression de l'avoir rêvé ?

Les souvenirs remontent à la surface et laissent des traces sur mes joues. Les yeux au fond de ma tasse de thé brûlant, j'essaie de mettre des mots sur cette réalité fuyante.

\- Je me suis senti tellement sale d'avoir pu ressentir ça, pour lui, si tu savais…

Hermione se mord la lèvre et sèche ses larmes.

\- Harry, écoute-moi bien, il n'y a rien de sale à aimer un garçon, tu m'entends ? Tu n'es ni anormal, ni déviant. Il n'y a rien de mal dans ce que tu ressens, d'accord ? Je ne veux pas t'entendre dire ça ! Je peux comprendre que tu sois perdu, mais ne parle pas de ce qu'il s'est passé comme ça ! Ça arrive d'être attiré physiquement ou de tomber amoureux d'une personne du même sexe, ça arrive même d'être attiré par les deux et de ne pas vouloir choisir, tu n'es pas le seul à qui ça arrive, il n'y a rien de mal à ça, et surtout pas de honte à voir… tu m'entends ?

Je lève mes yeux embués de larmes vers elle. Elle a son regard plein de bienveillance farouchement planté au fond du mien. Je hoche la tête difficilement et j'essaie d'effacer mes larmes mais quelque chose s'est débloqué et je n'arrive plus à retenir mes sanglots.

Je prends ma tête entre mes mains, à la fois pour cacher ma faiblesse et pour essayer de me calmer. Hermione se lève pour contourner la table et s'asseoir sur la banquette à mes côtés. Elle passe un bras réconfortant autour de mes épaules et je viens poser ma tête contre elle.

\- Tu n'as rien à te reprocher Harry, la seule question à te poser, c'est de savoir si tu te sentais bien avec lui ?

Les souvenirs remontent moins amers, plus doux. Ça me soulève le cœur de honte, mais ça me le fait aussi battre plus vite. Mes entrailles se tordent quand je me souviens de nos rendez-vous secrets au bord du lac, de nos premiers baisers échangés entre terreur et excitation.

Je me remémore les dalles froides de Poudlard que je parcourais en pleine nuit pour retrouver ses bras chauds dans sa chambre de préfet. Poudlard. Une autre époque. Des bribes de bonheur que j'avais méticuleusement enfoui parmi tous mes souvenirs douloureux de fuites, d'abandon et de batailles.

\- Par Merlin, si tu savais Mione, je me sentais comme le roi du monde à l'époque ! Je me sentais invincible avec lui, la Guerre semblait insignifiante à ce moment-là, le plus important c'était juste de profiter de sa présence, il m'apaisait, il me permettait de rêver à un futur impossible, il me sortait de mon quotidien fait d'entraînements et de préparation à la Guerre… avec lui je pouvais mettre la foutue pression de Dumbledore entre parenthèses, il me voyait comme _Harry_, le garçon que j'étais et pas comme le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier ou n'importe quel autre rôle qu'on m'a fait endosser... avec lui, j'étais juste _moi_ et ça me faisait tellement de bien à l'époque… et je, je l'aimais pour ça, pour la façon dont il avait de me regarder, de me toucher, de croire en moi…

Hermione m'observe en larmes. Elle se mord la lèvre, essaie de sécher ses larmes en vain et se racle la gorge pour retrouver sa voix.

\- Harry, je suis tellement désolée de ne pas t'avoir soutenu plus que ça à l'époque, désolée de ne pas avoir compris l'importance de cette étrange relation, désolée de ne pas avoir perçu ton désarroi…

Je lui tapote la main et essaie d'afficher un sourire, qui doit plutôt ressembler à une grimace.

\- Ça ne sert plus à rien de ressasser le passé Hermione, tu le sais aussi bien que moi, notre rôle dans la Guerre avec la recherche de ces foutues Horcruxes nous a bien cabossé, on a avait tous mille choses à penser, mille choses à préparer à l'époque, ça ne sert à rien de ruminer tout ça aujourd'hui…

Elle hoche la tête. _Tu as raison._ Elle se redresse, essaie de reprendre une contenance.

\- Tu as raison Harry, la vraie question, la plus importante, c'est : est-ce que tu ressens encore quelque chose pour lui aujourd'hui ?

La question à mille gallions ! Celle que je ne veux pas me poser. Comment savoir ? Comment démêler mes sentiments à moi tapi au fond de mes entrailles, du masque que j'ai façonné pour le monde sorcier ? J'ai l'impression de ne même pas avoir le choix, de ne même pas pouvoir y réfléchir.

Je hausse les épaules et je secoue la tête.

\- J'en sais rien Hermione, c'est possible d'être amoureux d'un souvenir, d'un fantôme du passé ? Comment je pourrais gérer _ça_ aujourd'hui de toute façon ? Mes moindres gestes sont scrutés par les sorciers du monde entier, je ne sais pas quoi dire à Ginny, et ô misère Ron, ne lui dis rien surtout, je ne veux pas qu'il le prenne mal !

\- Harry, ralentis, une chose après l'autre ! Concentre-toi d'abord sur toi et sur tes sentiments. Et pour Ron, ne le sous-estimes pas Harry. Il n'est pas toujours l'ami bourru que tu imagines, il préférera de loin te voir heureux plutôt que de te morfondre sur ton sort.  
Et pour Ginny… je l'adore, vraiment, mais tu es mon meilleur ami, et aucune relation n'est figée et éternelle, tu ne dois pas vivre ta vie par rapport aux autres…

\- Vraiment ? C'est pas l'histoire de ma vie _ça _?

\- Il est peut-être temps que ça change justement, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Il est peut-être temps que le grand Harry Potter descende de son piédestal et qu'Harry vive sa vie. En tout cas, il faut que tu lui parles, c'est le premier pas !

\- A Ginny ?

\- Non à Drago.

.oOoOo.

Les barricades autour de ma mémoire sont tombées une par une, plus les souvenirs remontaient, plus mon cœur se gonflait, hésitant entre honte et espoir.

Mais ce n'était plus la honte de l'avoir aimé qui me submergeait, c'était la dure réalité de l'avoir abandonné là-bas, au cœur des ténèbres. Je réalise avec dégoût que j'ai baissé les bras avec une facilité qui me convenait bien, mais qu'il en fallait du courage pour aller affronter Voldemort de l'intérieur.

On a remis le titre de héros à la mauvaise personne, je n'ai fait que mentir et suivre le courant, toujours épaulé par des personnes bien plus fortes et intelligentes que moi. Ce sentiment lancinant est familier, depuis des années, mais il revient avec force, cette désagréable sensation de n'être qu'un imposteur, tandis que d'autres ont donné ou risqué leurs vies sur le front.

Dans mon grand appartement londonien, la vérité me claque au visage. Je ne suis pas ce que les autres croient que je suis. J'ai abandonné, baissé les bras, je me suis laissé porter par les autres et j'ai eu une chance inouïe de m'en sortir. Point.

Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que Drago a du vivre. Essayer de poser des images sur ces trois ans chez les Mangemorts me fiche des frissons et un profond sentiment de culpabilité.

J'essaie de repousser ces assauts à coup de gorgées de whisky pur-feu, enfoncé dans mon canapé. Le goût du liquide ambré me brûle l'œsophage, je n'ai jamais aimé cette saveur, mais je me force pour étouffer la douleur de mes remords.

Derrière moi Ginny prépare le repas. Elle évolue avec grâce dans la cuisine ouverte, en chantonnant, et la scène me semble irréelle. Elle s'approche dans mon dos, et pose ses mains sur mes épaules. _Tu es tendu ! _Fait-elle en commençant à me massant le haut du dos.

\- C'est le procès de Malfoy qui te met dans cet état ? Je te l'avais dit, tu n'aurais même pas du y aller, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu te donnes cette peine...

\- Il le fallait.

\- Pourquoi ? C'est un Malefoy, il est coupable depuis toujours, rien que par son sang.

\- Ça ne marche pas comme ça Ginny ! Les gens peuvent changer tu sais…

Elle passe sa main dans mes cheveux, dans un geste qui m'a toujours détendu d'habitude. Mais pas cette fois. Je me lève, mon verre à la main, elle pose ses mains sur ses hanches.

\- Ils ont tué Fred, Rémus, Nymphadora et bien d'autres... tu les as oublié ? Tu as la mémoire courte Harry !

\- Ce n'était pas lui.

\- Ils étaient tous complices Harry. Ils savaient tous ce qu'ils faisaient. Pourquoi tu le défends ?

\- Bon sang Ginny… ce n'est pas aussi simple ! La vie n'est pas toujours toute noire ou toute blanche, il y a des nuances !

\- Tu as toujours été empathique Harry, mais tu n'as pas à compatir pour eux. Ne sois pas mielleux avec l'ennemi !

C'est assez rare que j'élève la voix contre Ginny, en général c'est elle qui s'emporte, mène la dispute, crie fougueusement, puis entame la phase de réconciliation sur l'oreiller. Mais pas cette fois, quelque chose s'est cassé en moi et a besoin de sortir. Je crie sans m'en apercevoir.

\- Tout n'est pas si simple !

Ginny a remarqué que la dispute prenait un tour différent. Elle essaie de reprendre le contrôle.

\- Harry, tu es fatigué, à bout de nerfs à cause de ce procès, tu devrais aller dormir pour être en forme demain.

\- Je ne suis pas fatigué, ni à bout de nerfs, dis-je à cran, arrête de croire que tu sais tout de moi ! Arrête de m'étouffer, bon sang, on dirait Molly !

Le reproche est sorti toute seul.

Je pose brusquement mon verre de pur-feu et prend ma cape d'hiver.

\- Il faut que j'aille prendre l'air !

Ginny est sur mes talons.

\- Tu vas où ?

Sur le pas de la porte je me retourne.

\- Est-ce que je peux aller faire un tour de quartier seul ou tu veux prévenir la Gazette ?

Elle est furieuse, les bras croisés, et je préfère sortir rapidement plutôt que de continuer l'affrontement. Le vent glacial de Londres me fouette le visage, je fais quelques pas dans le quartier plongé dans la nuit, puis avant même de savoir où me mèneraient mes pas, je transplane.


	7. Partie 6

**Partie 6**

La nuit, le Grand Hall du Ministère se pare d'un silence seulement troublé par le bruit des fontaines.  
Devant la cellule, un nouveau sorcier monte la garde, je montre la dérogation de Shacklebot qui vaut de laisser-passer. Personne ne semble trouver étrange qu'Harry Potter parcourt les couloirs du ministère en plein milieu de la nuit.  
Je sais pour y avoir assister que certains départements du ministère continuent de fonctionner toute la nuit, certains services de la justice ou de gestion des troubles à l'ordre du public requiert une présence H24, rien d'anormal de voir déambuler des sorciers au milieu de la nuit.

Dans la cellule capitonnée, la lumière est moins vive, comme tamisée. Draco est allongé en chien de fusil sur la banquette, les genoux recroquevillés sous son menton. Sa chemise remontée laisse paraître sa peau blanche et sa maigreur alarmante.

S'il m'a entendu entrer, il ne laisse rien paraître.

Je m'avance doucement, vérifie que le bouclier est désactivé comme demandé et m'agenouille au niveau de la banquette.

\- Drago, je chuchote.

Et je ne sais pas si c'est l'usage de son prénom dans un souffle qui l'anime doucement, mais il fait un effort qui semble démesuré pour se relever sur un bras, hésite, avant de poser ses jambes au sol et de me faire face, assis face à moi.

Ses yeux sont éteints, son teint tire sur le gris et ses cheveux sont collés de sueur. Il a le regard dans le vide, le dos voûté, les mains crispées sur le bord de la banquette.

C'est comme s'il avait déjà subi le Baiser du Détraqueur et pendant une seconde un haut-le-cœur me surprend, est-ce qu'il est déjà trop tard ?

Je tends ma main vers la poche de ma cape pour en sortir une tablette de chocolat noir emballé dans du papier aluminium. Je m'aperçois que j'ai les mains qui tremblent quand je n'arrive pas à défaire ce foutu morceau de chocolat. Quand j'y arrive enfin, je lui tends, mais sa main reste immobile.

J'approche le carré de chocolat à ses lèvres gercées et abîmées, et le force à les entrouvrir.

\- Fais un effort Malefoy et croque là dedans.

Doucement sa bouche s'ouvre et il happe le carré de chocolat. Il le laisse fondre sur sa langue. Je vois qu'il déglutit difficilement, et une étincelle de vie retrouve doucement sa place dans ses yeux, son regard se fait plus net et vient se planter dans le mien.

J'y vois du progrès, et casse un autre morceau de chocolat, les mains toujours tremblantes. Cette fois, il me le prend des mains délicatement et le croque.

Le chocolat semble faire de l'effet, il se redresse légèrement et prend des inspirations qui semblent douloureuses. Je vois des choses se bousculer dans ses yeux, mais il évite rapidement mon regard, les épaules toujours affaissées, penché au-dessus de moi.

\- Je suis fatigué Harry, si fatigué.

Sa voix est un croassement. Il a les yeux rivés au sol, les mains serrées sur le rebord de la banquette comme pour ne pas tomber.

\- Je ne veux pas finir à Azkaban. Loin de toi. S'il te plaît Harry. Achève-moi maintenant. Deux mots de ta part et tu me libères. S'il te plaît.

Imaginer son désespoir au point de me demander d'abréger ses souffrances est au-dessus de mes forces. Je baisse les yeux et je défais le papier récalcitrant autour du chocolat en essayant de retenir mes larmes. J'en casse un morceau et lui tends.

\- Tiens le coup Drago, s'il te plaît.

Il garde le carré de chocolat entre ses doigts.

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça Harry ? Pourquoi tu entretiens mes espoirs ?

Là agenouillé face à lui, j'ai envie de plonger dans les souvenirs cotonneux de ce qu'on a vécu. De retrouver la facilité avec laquelle je me hissais entre ses bras dans son lit de Préfet, cette insouciance avec laquelle je le tirai à moi au détour d'un couloir pour lui voler un baiser. Tout semblait si simple à l'époque.

Sans que je le sente, il se penche et pose son front contre le mien. Je sens son souffle rauque si près.

Pour la première fois depuis nos entrevues dans cette cellule étouffante, l'envie l'emporte légèrement sur la peur, et je ne fuis pas.

Je reste accroupi là, les larmes poussant sous mes paupières, mais ce sont les souvenirs qui remontent : le vrai Drago que j'ai découvert dans la grotte, nos nuits silencieuses en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie, notre premier baiser sous ma cape d'Invisibilité dans la salle des Trophées, nos premières découvertes sexuelles sur la plage cachée du lac, nos regards lourds de sens pendant les cours de Potions, les nuits passées contre lui les jambes entrelacées juste avant le début de la Guerre... L'excitation et la terreur de l'inconnu nous animaient, le désir charnel, cette attraction interdite nous faisaient nous sentir vivants quand tout le reste nous préparait au pire. Et cette envie lancinante et redoutable qui me donnait envie de passer le plus de temps possible avec lui, de pouvoir enfin me sentir normal, aimé avec toutes mes failles et mes faiblesses... Comment j'ai pu méthodiquement enfouir tout ça ? Comment j'ai pu effacé d'un revers de manche ces instants si précieux ? Le sentiment de honte et d'abandon était-il si puissant pour que je raye ces bribes de bonheur de ma mémoire ? Semblaient-ils tous si irréels pour m'y accrocher ?

Et tous remontent les uns après les autres accrochés à mes larmes. Que ce serait-il passé si j'avais eu la force d'y croire pour nous deux ? Je réalise douloureusement que je n'ai été qu'un lâche et que c'est lui qui a eu la foi pour nous. Je refoule mes larmes et je chuchote.

\- Parce que je n'ai pas oublié. Parce que je n'ai jamais retrouvé ce que je ressentais avec toi.

Il lève doucement la tête pour me regarder. Ses yeux essaient d'exprimer un sourire mais il semble exténué. Je fais un signe de la tête vers le chocolat qu'il tient dans son poing, et il le laisse à nouveau fondre sur la langue.

\- Je me souviens Drago, de tout, mais tu ne peux pas étaler au grand jour tes souvenirs.

Il lèche ses doigts tâchés de chocolat d'une façon qui pourrait être suggestive s'il n'était pas à deux doigts de flancher. Pendant une demie-seconde, un éclair de l'ancien Malefoy passe dans ses yeux.

\- Tu as des choses à te reprocher ?

Je sens le rouge me monter aux joues en repensant à la façon dont je partais à l'exploration de son corps sur la petite plage du lac. Je deviens écarlate en repensant aux effets de sa langue sur des parties si intimes de mon anatomie.

Je me force à respirer et je détourne mon regard coupable.

\- Si je te dis que je n'ai jamais aimé personne comme je t'ai aimé, tu reviens sur ta décision ?

Il se redresse et hausse les épaules.

\- Ce n'est plus ma décision Potter, il faut que tu vois avec le juge en charge du dossier.

Il soupire et me détaille du regard.

\- Ne les laisse pas m'envoyer à Azkaban. Si tu m'as un jour aimé, promets-moi que tu m'achèveras de ta main au lieu de les laisser m'y envoyer…

Je secoue la tête comme un enfant.

\- Je vais me constituer partie défense Drago, je vais témoigner en ta faveur, il faut juste que tu t'accroches encore un peu…

Il a dans les yeux une lueur lancinante qui hurle qu'il n'y croit plus et que la fatigue a gagné le combat. Il se rallonge en chien de fusil et met ainsi fin à notre échange.

_Est-ce que tu me pardonneras un jour d'avoir douté de nous ?_

Le jardin d'Hermione et Ron ressemble à celui du Terrier, simple et accueillant. J'ai longtemps rêvé d'avoir un jardin où regarder grandir des enfants, s'occuper des plantes qui pousseraient n'importe comment, s'offrir une parenthèse reposante dans un quotidien fait de rendez-vous, d'interviews, de galas et d'apparences. _Ça ne coûte rien de rêver. _Assis sur leur perron, une chope de Bierraubeure à la main, le silence et le calme qui règnent chez eux est irréel, et bienvenu.  
Ron est à quatre pattes, à essayer de dézinguer un gnome de jardin en le traitant de tous les noms d'oiseaux qu'il connaît.  
Heureusement pour lui, les oreilles d'Hermione sont dans la cuisine, et hors de portée.

Quand il réussit enfin à l'extirper de terre, il le fait tournoyer la tête en bas avant de l'envoyer par dessus la clôture. C'est l'air satisfait du travail bien fait, qu'il revient prendre sa biereaubeurre et s'installe à côté de moi.

\- Ron, je peux te parler ?

N'est-ce pas étrange de trouver plus important de parler avec Ron plutôt qu'avec Ginny ?

\- Il y a des choses que je dois te dire…

\- Tu vas bien ? C'est vrai que tu as l'air bizarre ces derniers jours…

J'essaie d'articuler mes pensées. Si l'empathie et la bienveillance d'Hermione ont facilité la confession, la peur que mon amitié avec Ron vole en éclats éclipse tout le reste.  
Je ne sais pas comment commencer.

\- Non, à vrai dire, non ça ne va pas très bien Ron, il y a des choses que je dois te dire, avant que tu les apprennes par quelqu'un d'autre.

Ron se frotte le nez et se penche vers moi, l'air sérieux, et c'est un masque qui ne lui va pas. Mon cœur s'emballe et j'ai envie de prendre les jambes à mon cou. J'essaie de le rassurer.

\- Mais rien de grave, je t'assure…

_Vraiment ?_

\- On en a traversé des galères ensemble, des trucs moches, des trucs pas évidents, mais on s'est toujours retrouvés, hein ?

\- M'en parle pas, cette guerre nous a bien bousillé, et je suis le premier à avoir été qu'un con…

Je sais qu'il se souvient de sa fuite pendant notre recherche des Horcruxes, le fait qu'il en reparle de lui-même me prouve qu'il est prêt à parler de choses sérieuses.

\- Harry, quoi que tu aies fait, je peux l'entendre, tu es comme mon frère, je suis là, quoiqu'il arrive.

Je m'accroche à ma chope des deux mains comme si elle pouvait m'empêcher de sombrer dans la panique qui menace de me submerger.

\- Est-ce que tu as déjà refoulé si profondément des choses en toi au point de croire qu'elles n'ont jamais existé ? Est-ce que tu as déjà essayé d'effacer une part de ce que tu es pour plaire aux yeux des gens ?

Ron m'observe, mais il a le regard perdu.

\- Non... je ne crois pas… mais Harry, ma vie est beaucoup moins compliquée que la tienne, de toute évidence… et si tu m'en parlais de façon beaucoup plus simple ? Comme si j'étais idiot !

Il rit, mais se ravise vite quand il voit que je n'ai pas le cœur à ça.

Assis sur le perron, accrochés à nos bieraubeurres, j'essaie de me souvenir du discours que j'ai préparé avant de venir, mais rien ne vient. _Blackout_. Alors je me lance dans le vide.

\- C'est à propos de Malefoy.

\- Qu'est-ce que la fouine a encore fait ?

Parfait.

\- Ne parle pas de lui comme ça…

\- Ok…

Ron remue sur la marche, un peu gêné, puis m'invite à continuer d'un signe de tête.

\- Il y a des choses que j'avais oublié, que j'avais refoulé loin dans ma mémoire, et avec l'arrestation de Malefoy, ça revient… des choses que je ne t'ai jamais dites, à l'époque de Poudlard, pendant notre dernière année… tu te souviens que j'avais commencé à le surveiller pour l'empêcher de faire une connerie…

\- Oui je me souviens, et puis au même moment il y avait eu votre accident dans la grotte…

\- Exact…. Et à force de le suivre et de nous engueuler, on avait fini par se rapprocher… je veux dire qu'on s'est rapprochés plus que deux garçons devraient se rapprocher en temps normal… et j'ai commencé à m'attacher à lui, à éprouver des choses pour lui, des sentiments forts que je n'avais jamais ressenti pour quelqu'un d'autre, et pas du tout prévu… par Merlin que c'est difficile…

Je sens que Ron s'accroche à sa chope de bière comme pour ne pas partir en courant. Il n'a jamais aimé parlé sentiments, c'est un domaine qui lui est totalement inconnu, mais c'est mon meilleur ami et je ne peux pas ne pas lui dire.

\- J'ai l'impression d'être à côté de la plaque, mais est-ce que tu es en train d'essayer de me dire que tu as été... amoureux de Malefoy ?

Je retiens ma respiration, en attendant que mon monde ne s'écroule

\- Possible. _Lâche, _me susurre une petite voix. Non, Ron, en fait c'est tout à fait ce que je voulais dire.

Le silence s'éternise. Je jette un œil en biais vers Ron, ses joues deviennent aussi écarlates que les miennes, il détourne le regard, déglutit, lutte contre l'envie de tourner les talons pour éviter cette discussion.

\- D'accord. D'accord…

Il reprend son air sérieux qui ne colle pas à son personnage, mais il est là, il grimace, se gratte le bout du nez, et pose sa chope à ses pieds avant de reprendre.

\- Tu ne le sais sûrement pas Harry, mais mon frère Charlie, il aime les hommes. Oh il aime aussi les femmes, il dit qu'il est bisexuel, il nous l'a annoncé comme ça un soir, entre le fromage et le dessert, tu sais comme il est… il se fiche des conventions et du qu'en dira-t-on, et un jour il nous a présenté Dorian et puis c'était emballé, pesé ! Bon, ça a pas duré entre eux, mais ça n'a rien a changé entre nous. On en parle pas vraiment, Maman a un peu pleuré au début, tu sais comme elle est, mais finalement tout le monde l'a accepté... tu ne t'en doutais pas hein ? parce que ce n'est pas un sujet Harry, ça ne le définit pas, c'est juste un trait de sa personnalité… et tu connais Charlie, il est pas du genre à se compliquer la vie, il est juste comme ça et il le vit bien… c'est le plus important pour nous…

Je vois qu'il essaie de ne pas s'éparpiller, et de rendre son discours cohérent.

\- Tout ça Harry pour te dire que je m'en fiche que tu aimes les garçons… je te l'ai dit, tu es comme mon frère, alors ça ne change rien entre nous… je suis là si tu veux en discuter, et si tu ne veux pas, on en parlera pas et je t'accepterai comme tu es, parce que je t'aimerai toujours tel que tu es – te mets pas à pleurer hein !

Il me donne un coup de coude amical et j'ai en effet les yeux humides face à sa réaction.

\- Pour tout te dire, je pourrais même être vexé que tu aies eu si peur de m'en parler, tu pensais vraiment que j'allais mal réagir ?

\- J'en sais rien Ron, je suis le pire des idiots je crois…

Il reprend sa choppe et trinque avec la mienne. _A tes amours._

\- Par contre, entre nous, Malefoy ? Tu avais l'embarras du choix dans ta cour d'admirateurs, pourquoi Malefoy ?

Il rit, mais je comprends à sa grimace que certaines rancunes sont tenaces.

\- Peut-être parce que c'était justement le seul à ne pas me mettre sur un piédestal ?

Ron ne rit plus, et le silence devient inconfortable.

\- Je t'ai souvent envié, tu sais, mais parfois, je suis heureux d'avoir une vie toute simple. Tu sais, tu n'es plus le pion de Dumbledore, et tu n'as plus à être la marionnette du Ministère Harry, tu ne leur dois rien…

Il baisse les yeux en rougissant, il ne veut pas parler sentiments, mais il sait que c'est important.

\- Tu as parlé de Poudlard, mais maintenant ? Tu l'aimes toujours ? C'était réciproque à l'époque, ce crétin de serpentard tenait à toi ?

Je hausse les épaules.

\- A l'époque oui. Aujourd'hui, j'en sais rien Ron, son retour chamboule plein de choses et je ne voulais pas te mentir, il dit la vérité pour l'Ordre, en fait il avait même fait ce choix à cause de moi, pour nous… et si j'ai voulu l'effacer de ma mémoire il y a trois ans, je ne peux plus me voiler la face aujourd'hui, j'ai besoin d'y réfléchir, d'avoir de la marge d'y penser… et je voulais que tu le saches avant que les journaux racontent n'importe quoi...

Il me regarde gravement et hoche la tête. _Je comprends Harry… je comprends. _Parfois j'ai l'impression de sous-estimer la qualité d'écoute de mon meilleur ami.

Il grimace en posant sa dernière question.

\- Et Ginny dans tout ça ? Elle est au courant ?

J'ai une boule de la taille d'un souaffle dans la gorge. _Ginny. J_e n'ai pas envie de pleurer en pensant à elle, juste envie d'appuyer sur le bouton Pause pour avoir le temps de réfléchir.

\- Pas encore… Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire pour l'instant… Je ne veux pas tout gâcher pour des sentiments d'adolescent…

\- Harry, il est peut-être temps que tu penses d'abord à toi, non ? Évidemment c'est ma sœur et ça fait chier, mais sois juste honnête Harry… il vaut mieux arracher le pansement rapidement que de faire durer les non-dits si tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

Je ne savais pas mon meilleur ami philosophe, et c'est un poids dans la poitrine dont je n'avais même pas conscience qui disparaît quand on se serre dans les bras.


	8. Partie 7

_Merci pour vos commentaires !_  
_On attaque une partie que j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire, et qui s'étale sur plusieurs chapitres !_  
_Bonne lecture !_

_-_  
**  
Partie 7**

Dans son bureau, Tiberius Ogden grimace en essayant de comprendre ce que je lui avance.

\- Comment ça vous prenez sa défense ?! Voyons Potter, vous délirez ! Vous n'êtes même pas du Département de la Justice Magique !

Alors que je serre les poings à m'en faire mal, Hermione en retrait jusque là, vole à mon secours.

\- Harry demande simplement à être en charge de la récolte des souvenirs de l'accusé, dans un second temps, je me chargerai de défendre le dossier si des preuves sont effectivement trouvées.

Ogden menace d'exploser.

\- A quoi bon ?!

Hermione garde son sang froid, pendant que je perds patience.

\- Il y a droit ! » je crache. Hermione pose une main sur mon bras.

\- Ce que veut dire Harry, c'est qu'effectivement Drago Malefoy a pertinemment mis en avant l'article 7.18 du Code de la Justice Magique, et que ses souvenirs peuvent constituer une preuve. S'il a été, comme il le prétend, un espion de Dumbledore, ça change beaucoup de choses…

Le président-sorcier se rassoit lourdement dans son fauteur et se masse le tempes.

\- D'accord, je ne vois pas comment éviter ce gâchis. Je vous accorde une Pensine à condition que ça ne prenne pas des jours. Ce procès ne doit pas traîner en longueur plus que nécessaire. Si vous ne revenez pas devant le Magenmagot avec une preuve d'ici demain soir, je prononcerai la condamnation pour Azkaban.

.oOoOo.

J'essaie de calmer mes tremblements de mains quand je pose la Pensine sur le bureau d'Hermione. « Tu veux que je reste ? », elle me demande. Je secoue la tête. Je dois faire ça seul.

Elle quitte les lieux avec un regard encourageant et je verrouille la porte de son bureau avant de m'approcher de la bassine en pierre.

Je débouche avec précaution les fioles de souvenirs que Drago nous a fournies et je les verse avec une infinie précaution. Mon cœur tambourine, j'ai la tête qui tourne mais je m'accroche au bord du bureau. Il est temps de faire face à la réalité, _sa_ réalité et connaître à quel point j'ai gâché sa vie.

Je remue le liquide nacré du bout de ma baguette et le tourbillon s'amplifie. Combien d'années de souvenirs suis-je en train de contempler ? Six mois, un an, cinq ans ? Plusieurs dizaines de fioles ont été nécessaires pour récolter les souvenirs qu'il a volontiers cédés. J'ai conscience que le temps presse et que je ne pourrai pas y passer des jours, il va falloir choisir, sélectionner, zapper pour trouver les preuves qui innocenteront en partie Drago.

Je me penche au-dessus de la Pensine et vois déjà tourbillonner autour de moi de longues traînes d'images floues. Instinctivement je me concentre et choisis l'un des plus anciens souvenirs. Je bascule en avant avec un haut-le-cœur, la chute est interminable avant d'atteindre lourdement le sol.

Retour à Poudlard. La cloche vient de sonner et le couloir résonne des cris et des conversations des élèves. La sensation est étrange, je ne suis pas retourné dans l'enceinte de l'école depuis la Grande Bataille, et sous mes yeux l'insouciance coule encore à flots.

Je cherche des yeux Malefoy, je suis dans son souvenir après tout, il ne doit pas être loin. Les élèves commencent à s'éparpiller dans les couloirs et soudain je l'aperçois. Il sort avec nonchalance de la salle de cours, il discute rapidement avec des serpentards puis leurs chemins se séparent. Arrivé à ses côtés, je retiens ma respiration et me mords l'intérieur de la joue. J'avais oublié son allure et sa prestance indécente. Il remonte la bretelle de son sac en bandoulière et passe une main dans ses cheveux. Ses traits sont fins et son port de tête princier. Il remonte le couloir désert en prenant son temps puis s'arrête devant une porte fermée. Il rajuste sa chemise, repasse une main dans ses cheveux avant de s'engouffrer dans la salle. Je m'y glisse aussi vite que possible en même temps que lui.

Dans la salle vide de Flitwick, je sursaute en remarquant que mon moi est déjà là, assis sur un bureau les jambes ballant dans le vide. Sa tête se relève quand Drago rentre, et un sourire illumine son visage.

« Approche », il murmure. Et Drago ne fait rien pour lui désobéir. Au contraire, il s'avance, lui prend la main. J'entends leur conversation mais je reste à distance au niveau de la porte. Quand Drago réduit l'espace qu'il restait pour embrasser l'autre Harry, je me sens de trop. Quand l'autre moi descend de son bureau pour se coller contre Drago, je me sens mal à l'aise. Je redécouvre la tendresse de Draco, il prend son temps. Le temps de passer ses doigts dans les cheveux en bataille d'Harry. Il ferme les yeux. Prend le temps de passer son pouce sur ses lèvres humides. De caresser sa joue et l'arête de sa mâchoire. De faire courir sa main sur sa nuque. Il colle son front contre le sien et leurs nez se frôlent avant de reprendre leur baiser.

J'ai une boule de la taille d'un souaffle dans la gorge et j'ai du mal à retenir mes larmes. Leur bonheur me fait mal. Réaliser sur quoi j'ai tiré un trait me comprime la poitrine. Comment j'ai pu avoir honte et vouloir oublier ça ?

Je sais que le souvenir peut continuer encore longtemps, je me souviens de notre discussion, mais à part me torturer avec des regrets cette scène-là ne m'aidera pas à prouver l'innocence de Drago. J'essaie de m'extraire du souvenir et retombe dans le tourbillon. Puis je plonge la tête la première dans un autre tout proche.

Je reprends mon équilibre dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Voir l'ancien directeur bien vivant, en chair et en os me bouleverse plus que je l'imaginais.

\- Et je continue de penser que c'est une très mauvaise idée...

Je sursaute au son de la voix de Rogue dans mon dos, debout contre la paroi du bureau circulaire, les bras croisés et le regard furieux.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas accepter ça. C'est le jeter dans la gueule du loup, vous en avez conscience ?

\- C'est son choix Severus, et il semble avoir conscience du danger.

\- Ce n'est qu'un gamin ! Comment pourrait-il saisir tous les enjeux de cette décision ?

\- Il connaît l'importance qu'aura cette mission dans l'évolution de cette guerre. Et il sait que son rôle sera capital.

\- Vous le condamnez vous-même à mort ! Il ne sait pas dans quoi il s'engage.

\- En tout cas, « il » aimerait bien que vous arrêtiez de parler de lui comme si « il » n'était pas la même pièce…

Je me retourne vers Drago, assis dans un des fauteuils, les mains jointes devant lui.

Rogue est furieux.

\- Je ne vous comprends pas Drago ! Il y a quelques jours, vous vouliez fuir la guerre sans demander votre reste, et aujourd'hui vous vous jetez à corps perdu dans quelque chose qui vous dépasse...

\- Ma décision est prise Professeur.

La colère de Rogue a laissé place à de l'inquiétude.

\- Vous n'êtes pas taillé pour _ça_ Drago. Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point c'est dangereux et difficile.

Drago relève le menton et plante son regard dans les yeux de Dumblelore.

\- Pourtant certains pensent que j'en ai la carrure.

Rogue explose.

\- Parce que ce qui lui importe, c'est gagner cette foutue guerre et préserver Potter coûte que coûte ! Il ne se soucie pas de vous comme moi !

Mon cœur se comprime quand je comprends que Dumbledore ne faisait finalement qu'ajuster ses pions sur un échiquier géant.

\- Ça me va. C'est mon choix et je l'assumerai jusqu'au bout.

Rogue se laisse tomber dans un fauteuil et secoue la tête.

\- Dites-moi que vous ne faites pas ça pour Potter...

J'observe Drago et une bouffée de chaleur me monte jusqu'aux oreilles. Alors c'était vrai ? Je déglutis difficilement et analyse rapidement le souvenir. Ont-ils clairement mentionné le mot « espion », « mission » ? Il faut que l'intention de Drago soit claire pour qu'elle soit recevable.

\- Chacun a ses raisons propres quand l'heure des choix importants approche Severus. Si je me souviens bien, tu avais les tiennes quand tu es venu me trouver, il y a des années.

Rogue marmonne quelque chose que je ne saisis pas, puis Dumbledore se tourne vers Drago.

\- Il y a quand même une chose que je ne saisis pas...

Il pioche un bonbon au citron dans un panier posé sur son bureau, défait lentement l'emballage avant de le poser sur sa langue.

\- Pourquoi ne veux-tu rien dire à Harry ?

Je tressaille.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'il croit que je le fais pour lui. Il trouvera mille raisons pour que j'abandonne cette idée, mille raisons pour me retenir et me garder près de lui.

Il se racle la gorge pour se redonner une contenance.

\- Et il y arrivera sûrement. Mais il n'y a que comme ça que je peux l'aider. De l'intérieur. Dans quelques jours, il me haïra d'avoir rejoint les rangs de Vous-Savez-Qui. Mais il sera vivant. C'est tout ce qui compte.

Le vieux directeur pose son menton sur ses mains jointes.

\- Tu sous-estimes sa capacité à aimer. S'il comprend ton geste, ton amour le sauvera et le portera pendant la guerre. S'il te hait, s'il ne comprend pas, il ne sera que rancœur et colère, et ça risque de le détruire à petit feu. Harry est un idéaliste, ne l'oublie pas.

J'ai les yeux humides quand je quitte ce souvenir et me replonge dans le suivant.

La chambre de Préfet de Drago est plongé dans la pénombre, je reconnais sa silhouette dans son lit qui tourne et se retourne dans ses draps, il n'arrive pas à dormir.

Au moment où je vais pour changer de souvenir, la porte de la chambre s'ouvre doucement. Mon ancien moi hésite sur le pas de la porte. Il a les cheveux en bataille et ses yeux sont rougis. Drago se redresse et l'autre Harry grimpe lentement sur le lit.

\- Harry...

\- Shh... Tais-toi...

L'autre Harry pose un doigt sur ses lèvres et secoue la tête. Bientôt son doigt est remplacé par sa bouche, brusque et désespérée.

A nouveau je baisse les yeux, je suis de trop dans leur intimité même s'il s'agit de moi. Je me prends en pleine face tout ce que j'ai perdu en reniant mes souvenirs, et j'entraperçois ce que j'aurais pu avoir. Et la vérité me fait mal.

\- Harry, on devrait parler…

Mais la bouche de l'autre Harry continue méticuleusement à s'aventurer dans son cou pour y déposer lentement des baisers.

\- J'ai envie de toi...

Je rougis. J'avais oublié mon audace de l'époque. Les interdits que je bravais sans me poser mille questions. Ça me fait mal de réaliser à quel point j'ai changé. Je me surprends à jalouser violemment mon ancien moi, puis ma jalousie se mêle à la colère. Quel crétin d'avoir enfoui ces moments !

Mais Drago l'éloigne doucement et prend ses poignets.

\- Il faut que je te parle…

Je bats des paupières pour chasser mes larmes. Le souvenir me revient plus vite qu'il ne défile devant mes yeux. La sensation de culpabilité explose dans mon ventre. C'est la nuit où il m'annonce qu'il va devenir mangemort et qu'il m'aidera de l'intérieur, c'est la nuit où il m'abandonne, c'est la nuit que j'ai refoulé si loin que je ne veux pas la revivre.

Je m'extraie d'un coup de pied, et reprends ma respiration.  
Je ne peux décemment pas montrer notre nuit d'ébats comme preuve au Magenmagot, il en est hors de question. Je prends une inspiration et poursuis l'exploration à la recherche d'autres preuves moins compromettantes.

La pelouse du parc de l'école me réceptionne, la nuit noire m'enveloppe.  
Soudain, Drago me dépasse en courant, le visage transformé par une grimace. Il s'arrête une seconde et se retourne, je fais de même.  
Au dessus de la Tour d'Astronomie, la marque des mangemorts plane. Mon sang se glace, là en bas on pourrait apercevoir le corps de Dumbledore étrangement désarticulé. Plus loin, la cabane d'Hagrid est en feu et on entend des cris de terreur et de colère qui s'élèvent du brouhaha du château.

Le professeur Rogue rejoint Drago en courant tout en lançant des sorts à une silhouette qui le poursuit.

\- Courez Malefoy, courez !

Alors que Drago reprend sa course, je reconnais mon ancien moi le visage déformé par la colère qui tente d'arrêter Rogue. Je me souviens de ma douleur quand un des sorts m'atteint, mais je me reprends vite et poursuis Malefoy dans son souvenir. Il a atteint la grille extérieure de Poudlard, il a les mains sur les genoux, à bout de souffle, le visage noirci par la suie. Quand Rogue le rejoint enfin, il tend le bras et transplane avec lui, laissant Poudlard derrière eux.

Je reprends ma respiration que j'ignorais retenir. Ici s'arrêtent les souvenirs de Poudlard, ici commence l'inconnu. Je sors du souvenir d'un coup de talon et je replonge directement dans un souvenir tout proche la boule au ventre.

Je me retrouve dans une longue allée en pleine nuit. Un haut portail dans mon dos et un immense manoir au bout du chemin. Je presse le pas pour rattraper les deux silhouettes qui remontent rapidement l'allée. Je me faufile par la grande porte d'entrée quand Drago et Rogue pénètrent dans le manoir des Malefoy.

\- Allez vous rafraîchir et changez-vous, puis rejoignez-moi dans le vestibule ! Le Seigneur nous attend.

Drago est courbé en deux, les mains sur les genoux, les vêtements tachés de boue et le visage plein de suie. Je le suis quand il monte quatre à quatre les marches qui mènent à sa chambre, puis directement à sa salle de bain.  
Il ouvre en grand le robinet, s'asperge d'eau avant de lever la tête et de s'observer dans le miroir.  
Depuis le pas de la porte, je vois les traits de son visage se déformer et hésiter entre la panique et le dégoût, je le vois retenir ses larmes et se mordre la lèvre pour éviter de hurler.  
Puis il se précipite dans la douche tout habillé, il frappe le mur de ses poings et laisse libre court à des sanglots de rage.  
Dans le coin de la salle de bain où je me suis reculé pour retenir mes larmes, je reste les bras ballants, impuissant. J'ai l'impression de violer son intimité, de voler une partie de ses souvenirs. J'ai peur de découvrir la suite. Mais je me rappelle que c'est lui qui m'y a donné à accès, à tout, comme s'il me les livrait sur un plateau d'argent, et je ne suis plus si sûr que ce soit une bonne idée que ce soit à moi de les trier.

Juste après, je le suis dans le vestibule, les larmes séchés, son uniforme tiré à quatre épingle, ses cheveux plaqués en arrière, le menton haut.  
A côté Rogue lui murmure _N'oubliez pas de fermer votre esprit, mais pas complètement. Souvenez-vous des leçons.  
_Concentré sur Drago, je ne remarque pas tout de suite l'assemblée de mangemorts quand ils s'avancent dans le Grand Salon. J'ai le réflexe stupide de sortir ma baguette, ce qui ne servirait absolument à rien en situation réelle !  
Au coin de la cheminée allumée malgré la douceur de juin, Voldemort est assis dans un grand fauteuil orné des armoiries de la famille Malefoy. A ses pieds, Nagini. Autour de lui, une dizaine de fidèles lui tiennent compagnie. Les murmures vont bon train quand Drago et Rogue entrent dans la pièce et se coupent soudainement quand le Maître des lieux claque des doigts.

\- Raconte-moi Severus…

\- Nous avons pu infiltré Poudlard et Dumbledore est mort. La mission est un succès.

Les murmures et les exclamations reprennent dans les rangs avant que Voldemort prenne la parole d'une voix basse et sifflante.

\- Parfait Severus, vraiment parfait. Mais dis-moi, est-ce que le jeune Malefoy a mené à bien _sa_ mission ?

Je vois les épaules de Drago se crisper et ses mains se serrer dans son dos.

\- C'est grâce à Drago et uniquement grâce à lui que les mangemorts ont pu pénétrer l'école. Sans son brillant stratagème, rien n'aurait été possible…

\- Certes. Mais j'ai cru percevoir que c'était toi, Severus, qui avait tué ce vieux fou de Dumbledore…

\- Uniquement pour gagner un temps précieux, Maître, mais le résultat n'est-il pas le même ?

Voldemort s'est levé et aucun mangemort ne daigne respirer plus fort que nécessaire.

\- Pas tout à fait Severus, pas tout à fait. Tu m'en vois navré et même si je t'apprécie à ta juste valeur Severus, je dois donner l'exemple.

Je pousse un cri de surprise quand un éclair touche le professeur Rogue et que celui-ci tombe à terre se recroquevillant de douleur. Un endoloris silencieux.

Puis Voldemort se tourne vers Drago qui serre si fort ses poings derrière son dos que je vois ses jointures devenir blanches. S'il est terrifié, il n'en laisse rien paraître et garde le menton haut. Le Seigneur l'observe scrupuleusement et le sonde certainement à l'aide d'un sort de Legimens. Je retiens mon souffle, Drago aussi.  
Quand Voldemort semble satisfait, il lui fait signe d'approcher, prend son avant-bras et pose sa baguette. La marque des mangemorts apparaît dans la chair de Drago comme une brûlure au fer rouge. « Félicitations Drago, tu fais partie des nôtres à présent. »J'ai envie de quitter ce souvenir tout de suite, mais je m'accroche encore par curiosité morbide. L'assemblée applaudit et félicite bruyamment Drago.  
En un clignement d'œil, je le retrouve aux toilettes, penché au dessus de la cuvette en train de vomir et pleurer sans retenue. Quand il se débarbouille enfin au dessus du miroir, il se recompose un masque froid et déterminé, celui qu'il arborait dans les couloirs de Poudlard, et je frissonne.

Dans le prochain souvenir que j'explore, j'ai l'impression d'avoir avancé plus loin. Drago est assis avec d'autres mangemorts autour d'une longue table, Voldemort préside.  
Il donne des ordres, assigne certains à des missions, demande des compte-rendus. Soudain, il s'adresse à Drago.

\- Drago, j'ai besoin que tu uses de ton nom pour rallier des sympathisants à notre cause, la fortune de Lucius ne sera hélas pas éternelle et nous avons besoin d'apports pour continuer notre politique. Avery te donnera plus de détails sur ta mission.

Un peu plus tard, dans un des salons du Manoir, Drago est assis face à un homme sinistre et écoute religieusement ses objectifs.

\- Ta mission est simple Drago : convaincre les grandes familles de sang pur de financer notre cause. Certaines ne veulent pas être liées au nom de notre Seigneur, mais bientôt elles n'auront plus à se cacher. Pour l'instant, elles ont juste à prouver leur soutien en accordant une partie de leur fortune en gage de fidélité, tu comprends ? Les plus fidèles seront évidemment récompensées quand nous aurons la main mise complète sur le pays, et le Seigneur se souviendra personnellement de chaque soutien. Je t'ai préparé la liste de nos sympathisants. D'abord celles de Londres, puis celles de la campagne britannique, enfin en France et en Italie. Tu n'as qu'à leur rendre visite, être charmant et ramener des gallions. C'est compris ?

Drago est resté silencieux et concentré. Il acquiesce.

\- C'est tout ?

\- C'est tout. Ne t'avise pas de voler le Seigneur, il le saurait, évidemment. Je te fournis les adresses, tu as toute la marge que tu veux pour convaincre ses grandes fortunes. Reviens à la seconde où Il te convoque. Reviens régulièrement avec des Gallions et le Maître te pardonnera ta faiblesse.

Je lutte contre l'envie de rester plus longtemps dans chaque souvenir, de le suivre, de voir comment il vivait son quotidien au Manoir, entre les allées et venues des mangemorts. Mais je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai déjà passé dans ses souvenirs et combien de temps il me reste vis-à-vis du Mangenmagot.

Je saute d'un souvenir à l'autre, toujours de façon chronologique et j'enchaîne les souvenirs où Drago évolue dans de grandes maisons aristocratiques, autour de dîners mondains et de galas fastes et pompeux, au cœur de discussions délicates et diplomatiques. Loin, très loin de ce que j'avais imaginé. Je ne peux m'empêcher de l'observer dans chacun des ses souvenirs mais son masque froid et distant ne le quitte jamais. Je ne trouve aucun souvenir où il est isolé, où il se laisserait aller à être _lui_.  
Je me surprends à lui en vouloir. On ne peut pas vraiment dire qu'il était sur le front, en danger, il a même l'air en sécurité et bien entouré, et j'hésite entre le soulagement et la colère de m'être senti coupable pour lui. Il semble s'intégrer à son nouveau monde et je désespère de trouver une preuve de son innocence.

Les souvenirs dans les galas s'enchaînent et j'ai peur de manquer de temps. Tandis que je les zappe rapidement, un visage familier dans l'un d'eux m'interpelle et me fait revenir en arrière.

C'est la fin de journée dans un grand parc arboré. Non loin, dans la grande demeure, de la musique classique et des conversations animées sortent par les grandes baies vitrées ouvertes.  
Drago tient une flûte de champagne à la main et marche dans le jardin vers un grand bassin. Là, Severus Rogue est plongé dans l'observation des cygnes qui s'y trouvent, les mains dans le dos, sa robe noire resserrée à son habitude jusque sous son cou.

\- Que faites-vous là ?

\- Comme vous, je suis invité aux célébrations. Rien de tel que de fêter notre avancée pour motiver nos soutiens.

Rogue jette un discret coup d'œil aux environs pour s'assurer qu'ils sont seuls.

\- Comment allez-vous ?  
\- Bien.

La voix de Drago est froide et méconnaissable, le regard fixé sur l'oiseau dans le bassin.

\- Vous supportez les châtiments à titre d'exemple ? La brûlure régulière de la marque ?  
\- Tout va bien, j'y survivrai », répond sèchement Drago.

Il est agacé, ses sourcils froncés. Il lève les yeux vers la demeure et les jardins, les plateaux de nourriture circulent dans les différents salons, certains ont commencé à danser sur la piste dédiée à cet effet. Peu de personnes profitent encore de l'extérieur.

\- Comment je peux aider Professeur ? Dites-moi ce que je peux faire, j'ai l'impression d'être mis de côté depuis des mois.  
\- Continuez votre mission d'ambassadeur, et il ne vous arrivera rien.  
\- Vous savez ce que je veux dire. Comment je peux aider... l'Ordre alors que je suis dans l'ombre de l'action ?

Rogue secoue la tête.

\- Vous éloigner de Londres était la seule façon de vous garder en sécurité.

Drago tique et relève la tête brusquement.

\- Vous voulez dire que c'est votre faute si je suis mis de côté ?

\- N'allez pas croire que j'ai ce genre de pouvoir auprès du Seigneur, j'ai soumis l'idée que votre nom de famille pourrait nous ouvrir quelques portes, puis l'idée a fait son chemin. Plus vous resterez en retrait des combats et des missions de terrain, plus vous aurez de chances de survie.

Je vois que Drago a envie d'exploser ou d'empoigner Rogue pour passer sa colère. Mais il se contient et répond entre ses dents.

\- Je ne suis pas un lâche !

Les épaules de Rogue s'affaissent et son regard froid trahit une attention paternaliste pour Drago.

\- Je le sais Drago, et vous n'avez pas à vous sacrifier pour le prouver, il y a des façons moins frontales d'apporter votre aide. Je suis certain que vous trouverez une faille, un moyen qui ne mette pas votre vie en danger…

Drago ferme les yeux et respire profondément.  
Il détourne les yeux de Rogue.

\- Est-ce que… vous avez des nouvelles d'Harry ?

Je frémis.

\- Non. On dit qu'il a fui. Certains pensent qu'il a déserté, d'autres qu'il prépare quelque chose, mais aucune idée d'où il est ni de son état.

Mille expressions passent sur le visage de Drago.

\- Je suis certain qu'il a un plan. Qu'il est en train d'élaborer une contre-attaque. J'ai foi en lui.

Rogue regarde étrangement Drago, entre sévérité et compassion.

\- Vous pensez encore à lui ?

Drago lève les yeux vers le professeur, un air de défi dans le regard.

\- Toujours.

J'étouffe un sanglot dans mon poing, même si personne ne m'entendrait hurler dans ce souvenir. Il faut que je trouve ces foutues preuves !


	9. Partie 8

**Partie 8**

_Avertissement : mon histoire est classée M (pour Adultes), ce n'est pas pour rien, notamment dans ce chapitre._  
_La scène de sexe est indiquée entre crochets [[ ]] si vous souhaitez l'éviter._

.oOoOo.

Je navigue dans ses souvenirs de soirées mondaines instinctivement, je survole les scènes, repère Drago du coin de l'œil, je réussis à rester un témoin extérieur et à sauter d'un moment à un autre pour gagner du temps.  
Tous ses souvenirs se ressemblent. Des galas, des verres de Whisky Pur Feu bus au coin d'une cheminée ou dans une véranda luxueuse, des négociations et des discours pompeux qui se terminent par de vieux sorciers grisonnants appelant leurs elfes de maison pour remplir des sacoches de gallions, en espérant avoir les faveurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Je me frotte les yeux de fatigue. Je ferai bien une pause mais j'ignore le temps qu'il me reste pour présenter les preuves au Magenmagot.  
Bientôt, dans la file de souvenirs que je scanne rapidement, un moment m'interpelle. Je mets quelques secondes à comprendre ce qui m'a arrêté.  
Drago est seul, accoudé à une rambarde de fenêtre sculptée en métal. Je jette un coup d'œil à la somptueuse chambre dont la vue donne sur un jardin verdoyant et parfaitement entretenu. Le soleil est haut, l'air est frais, ça pourrait être agréable dans un autre contexte.  
Pour la première fois, Drago est seul, et c'est le silence qui m'a marqué.  
Pas de jacasseries de nobles, pas de couverts en argent qui tintent, pas de conversations à soutenir.  
Drago est seul, la tête penchée entre ses épaules affaissées.

Sur le bureau qui jouxte la fenêtre, des feuilles de parchemins sont étalées, d'autres sont froissées. L'encre s'est renversée et a tâché la feuille du dessus. Mon regard est attiré par l'écriture en pattes de mouches : je reconnais l'écriture de Drago et mon prénom sur chacune des feuilles, accompagnées de quelques phrases toutes raturées. Mon cœur se comprime et je voudrais m'approcher pour en lire plus. Mais au même moment, on toque à la porte. Je sursaute et me recule.  
Drago se redresse, passe une main sur son visage, recompose son masque. D'un coup de baguette, il fait disparaître les lettres et ouvre la porte.  
Une vieille elfe de maison apparaît dans l'embrasure.

\- Maître Greengrass peut à présent vous recevoir M. Malefoy. Il est dans la bibliothèque, je vous accompagne ?

Drago acquiesce et je le suis, guidé par l'elfe de maison.  
Nous pénétrons dans une belle salle avec un parquet massif et de hauts plafonds peints. Aux murs de grandes et hautes étagères en bois exotique supportent des centaines de vieux grimoires. Une échelle magiquement suspendue permet sans doute d'accéder aux rayons inaccessibles. Dans un des coins, un grand fauteuil en cuir prend toute la place. De petites alcôves entre les étagères créent des espaces de lectures privés avec des banquettes en cuir. Dans l'une d'elles, un plateau d'échecs est posé sur un petite table basse.

Drago, le nez en l'air, semble tout aussi impressionné par la pièce que moi.  
Quand un homme contourne un grand bureau et s'approche de nous, sourire aux lèvres, il se recompose très vite son masque d'indifférence et s'incline légèrement.

\- Amaury Greengrass, ravi d'enfin vous rencontrer.

\- Tout le plaisir est pour moi Malefoy. Navré de vous avoir fait patienter dans la suite des invités, mais j'avais quelques affaires urgentes à régler.

Il lui fait signe de s'asseoir dans l'un des sièges qu'il fait apparaître pendant que lui s'installe dans le grand fauteuil. Il fait signe à son elfe et celle-ci revient avec un plateau de boissons.

Alors que Drago se lance dans un discours sûrement parfaitement rôdé sur l'importance des lignées des familles de sang-pur et sur la suprématie actuelle de Voldemort, Greengrass le coupe rapidement.

\- Épargnez-moi votre discours tout préparé Drago, je sais ce que vous voulez de moi – ou plutôt ce que le Seigneur veut, devrais-je dire. Goûtez-moi ce vin à la place, c'est une cuvée qui vient de notre domaine, vous m'en direz des nouvelles.

Drago semble une seconde perplexe, puis accepte le verre de vin, hume le liquide avant de faire rouler une gorgée sur son palais.

\- Il est très bon, une belle robe et bien charpenté !

Greengrass sourit, l'air satisfait et déguste lentement son propre verre.  
L'homme a les tempes grisonnantes mais encore dans la fleur de l'âge, une carrure imposante mais le regard bienveillant.

\- Le Seigneur voudrait savoir..., reprend Drago avant de se faire couper à nouveau.

\- Je sais que le Seigneur vous envoie pour ponctionner une partie de la fortune familiale, je le sais Malefoy. » Il soupire. « Et il l'aura, si ça peut vous rassurer. »

Il fait un signe à l'elfe, qui les ressert en vin.

\- Vous êtes-vous promené sur le domaine Malefoy ?  
\- Non, je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion.  
\- Vous devriez, c'est agréable et hors du temps. Il faut reconnaître, même si j'affectionne notre très chère Albion, que ce domaine est bien mieux situé que notre demeure du Devonshire. Le climat français est parfait pour les vignes, et tellement appréciable pour nous. C'est toujours un ravissement d'y passer quelques semaines à cette époque pour fuir la grisaille anglaise. Les filles viendront bientôt y passer quelques semaines. Et puis nos connaissances vont et viennent, il y a assez de place dans nos dépendances pour faire profiter tout le monde sans qu'on se marche dessus.

Il finit son verre.

\- Vous devriez resté quelques jours Drago, cela vous ferait du bien. Vous avez le teint bien pâle mon garçon.

Drago semble perdu et cherche ses mots.

\- Je ne devrais pas, le Seigneur…  
\- … veut que vous rentriez avec mes gallions ! » il esquisse un rire, « et il les aura, promis, dites-vous que ça rentre dans la cadre de votre mission, le temps de me convaincre. »

Drago ne semble pas habitué à tant de sympathie, il semble calculer le piège potentiel, la confiance qu'il peut donner, la distance à préserver.

\- Et ainsi, je pourrai vous présenter Astoria, mon aînée, ma charmante fille qui a bien besoin de garder les pieds sur terre en ce moment… peut-être pourrez-vous chasser ses lubies du moment...

Drago acquiesce, visiblement à court de mots, et Greengrass envoie l'elfe préparer la suite où elle l'avait fait patienter précédemment.

Au creux de mon ventre, je sens poindre comme une catastrophe, un mauvais pressentiment.  
Je me répète que Drago est là dehors, dans sa cellule, et qu'il ne serait pas revenu avec sa vérité et ses sentiments au bout des lèvres s'il avait préféré choisir une autre voie, n'est-ce pas ? Mais qui sait ? Contrairement à ce qu'il scande, c'est long deux ans. Mille choses peuvent se passer. Mille choses peuvent être oubliées. Et c'est avec une boule au ventre que j'avance dans ses souvenirs.

.oOoOo.

Le domaine des Greengrass s'étend au milieu de collines où sont plantés les cépages. Le soleil est doux, les terrasses calmes et silencieuses. D'après mes calculs et les conversations entendues, on doit être au printemps.  
L'atmosphère est paisible ici, leur demeure ressemble effectivement à une oasis et il est difficile d'imaginer que la Guerre suit son cours en Angleterre, et que je poursuivais ma foutue recherche d'Horcruxes au même moment.

Sur la terrasse ombragée par la pergola, Drago est assis autour d'une table où un elfe a déposé un plateau de citronnade. Drago a délaissé sa cape habituelle pour un pantalon en lin noir et une chemise claire et ample au tissu plus léger. Une paire de lunettes hors de prix a trouvé place sur son nez pour protéger ses yeux clairs du soleil. Il a le regard au loin, le visage toujours aussi fermé.  
Son air constamment taciturne me rappelle soudain l'air austère du professeur Rogue. A croire que de jouer le rôle d'un autre toute sa vie vous forge un masque sinistre impossible à effacer. Est-ce là la croix à porter des espions de l'ombre ?

Plus loin sur la terrasse, plusieurs jeunes gens s'amusent à invoquer des bulles de savon géantes du bout de leurs baguettes qu'ils animent en animaux fabuleux une fois dans les airs. Ils jouent à celui qui les fera durer le plus longtemps sans les éclater. Les coups de griffes de savon et les coups bas semblent permis et les éclats de rire ponctuent leurs batailles insouciantes.

Fatigué par ma course dans les souvenirs, je me pose près de Drago juste pour observer ses traits plus longuement. Des tâches de rousseur sont apparues sur la peau de lait de ses pommettes. Le soleil français lui va bien au teint, ses cernes ont presque disparues derrière ses lunettes. Je me surprends à penser qu'il est toujours aussi beau malgré tout. Je ferme mes paupières lourdes et me frotte les yeux. Quand est-ce que les papillons ont repris leur place dans mon ventre entre deux bouffées d'angoisse ? Alors que je tends la main pour effleurer ses doigts immatériels, une jeune fille vient s'asseoir brusquement près de lui, et tend le bras pour se servir un verre de citronnade.

\- Êtes-vous sûr de ne pas vouloir vous joindre à nous ? Je suis certaine que vous battriez à plate couture mon cousin Angus qui se vante vraiment un peu trop avec son aigle de savon !  
\- Merci de la proposition Astoria, mais je préfère rester ici et me reposer.

Je sursaute à la mention de son prénom et me tords le cou de douleur en tournant brusquement la tête vers elle.  
Elle doit avoir deux ans de moins que nous, de longs cheveux bruns lui tombent en cascade sur les épaules, elle a des yeux rieurs, une moue volontairement enfantine.  
\- Comme vous voudrez.  
Son port de tête et sa prestance trahissent son éducation aristocratique, à n'en pas douter, mais elle est plutôt jolie dans son robe fleurie légère.  
Je la détaille furieusement du regard et je sens naître une pointe de jalousie irrationnelle en moi.

Plutôt que de rejoindre les autres en train de s'amuser, elle remplit le verre de Drago, le pousse vers lui et s'installe confortablement sur son siège.

\- Vous êtes un garçon bien silencieux Drago Malefoy.

Drago semble sorti de ses pensées, il se redresse, remonte ses lunettes sur le haut de sa tête et prend son verre de citronnade.

\- Navré Astoria, d'être de si mauvaise compagnie.  
\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. Vous me semblez plutôt préoccupé.

Drago fuit son regard.

\- J'ai perdu l'habitude de ce genre de moments simples où je peux me permettre de ne penser à rien, je crois que j'ai perdu le mode d'emploi de l'insouciance ces derniers mois...  
\- Père dit qu'Il n'aurait jamais du vous assigner ce genre de mission, que vous êtes bien trop jeune pour assumer de telles responsabilités... je pense qu'il a raison.

Les lèvres de Drago tressaillent sous le regard volontairement farouche de la jeune fille.

\- Détrompez-vous, c'est un honneur de le servir.

Évidemment, dit la bouche d'Astoria, tandis que ses yeux expriment le contraire.

\- Avez-vous parlé à mon père ?

Drago se penche légèrement vers elle.

\- En effet, nous avons discuté…  
\- De moi ? De vous et moi, je veux dire ?

Il hoche la tête.  
Elle lève les yeux au ciel, avant de vérifier que les autres sont toujours en train de s'amuser plus loin.

\- Écoutez Drago, je vais être franche, je ne veux pas vous épouser. Ni vous, ni un autre. Pas avant au moins quinze ans !

Elle secoue sa tignasse et plante ses grands yeux noirs pleins de vie dans ceux de Drago.

\- Je veux voir le monde Drago, voyager, visiter Berlin, Copenhague, peut-être Moscou, je veux découvrir de nouvelles cultures, explorer de nouvelles contrées, apprendre le japonais, naviguer sur un océan ! Et sûrement pas me marier et rester cloîtrée dans un immense manoir à Londres ! Ce n'est pas du tout contre vous, c'est juste… je veux vivre ma vie, avant de m'engager avec quelqu'un… je l'ai dit à Père, mais il ne veut rien entendre.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je vois le masque de Drago se fissurer, il semble abasourdi et peut-être soulagé. Il esquisse difficilement un sourire.

\- Je comprends Astoria.

Son expression est sincère. Elle est soulagée elle aussi.

\- C'est un beau programme, vous avez raison de voir grand. Je ne suis pas sûr que ça ravira votre père en revanche… Voulez-vous que je quitte le domaine ?

\- Absolument pas. Restez. Père peut continuer à croire à notre futur mariage s'il le veut, tant qu'il ne me force pas la main, j'y survivrai. Il n'est pas obtus vous savez, c'est un homme bon. Je lui en reparlerai quand tout… elle fait un vague geste de la main… se sera calmé. Restez, reposez-vous, profitez des lieux et des dîners, c'est tout de même plus agréable d'être ici plutôt que dans les couloirs du Ministère ou de Poudlard en ce moment…  
\- Que voulez-vous dire ?  
\- Vous savez, c'est… compliqué en ce moment…

Elle jette un œil aux alentours.

\- … pour ne pas dire extrêmement tendu. Certains élèves essayent d'organiser une rébellion dans l'école, d'autres les dénoncent. Les Maisons sont déjà littéralement en état de guerre au sein de Poudlard. Les nouveaux professeurs sont… particulièrement violents et sadiques. L'ambiance est complètement délétère. Père a préféré nous retirer de l'école pour nous faire cours à domicile. Plusieurs familles ont fait ce choix, ça devenait trop… sensible.

Une ride d'inquiétude se forme sur le front de Drago, mais il ne pose pas d'autres questions. Difficile d'en savoir plus sans se compromettre. Comment savoir s'il peut lui faire confiance à elle ou son père ? Il continue d'observer d'un air stoïque les jeunes gens qui s'amusent plus loin.

.oOoOo.

Les dîners des Greengrass se tiennent toujours dans la Grande Salle, autour d'une longue table en bois massif où la famille est rarement seule. Il y a toujours des négociants en vin, des membres de familles nobles de passage, des aristocrates, parfois des mangemorts en mission, des politiciens… Drago manie à chaque fois l'art de la conversation à merveille, s'enquiert des nouvelles d'Angleterre, partage des informations qu'il sait être non sensibles mais qui ravissent les invités, il est peu loquace mais reste visiblement un convive poli et charmant.

Un soir, alors que je survole son souvenir, un nouvel invité plus jeune que les autres me fait ralentir.  
Un jeune homme au sourire charmeur est assis en face de Drago. Ses longs cheveux noirs sont attachés en catogan. Il a les yeux en amandes et le teint chaud. Il lève son verre, fait de l'humour, trouve les bons mots pour distraire les convives.  
Des griffes de jalousie labourent mes entrailles quand je remarque les œillades séductrices qu'il lance à Drago en plein dîner. Celui-ci, aussi taciturne qu'à son habitude, ne semble rien remarquer.

\- Combien de temps pensez-vous rester Oliver ?  
\- Au moins une semaine, peut-être plus si je reçois de nouveaux ordres de mission d'ici là.

Certaines invitées sont visiblement sous le charme, elles l'assaillent de questions curieuses et de sourires en coin, sous l'œil maussade d'Amaury Greengrass.  
Le jeune homme en joue, répond aux questions avec entrain, raconte avec emphase ses dernières aventures en voyage, trop heureux d'avoir une audience attentive. Il n'est absolument pas gêné d'afficher sa marque des Ténèbres, la manche de sa chemise négligemment remontée sur son avant-bras.

\- N'était-il pas plus simple de rester en Angleterre pour effectuer ce genre de missions ? Lui demande Greengrass, visiblement peu séduit par sa personne en ce qui le concerne.  
\- Vous savez, un saut de Portoloin et je suis dans la campagne anglaise ! Vous n'imaginez pas combien l'Angleterre est glauque en ce moment avec tous ces Détraqueurs qui errent sans but… Et vous savez combien j'aime la douceur de vivre française, je ne pouvais pas ne pas saisir l'occasion de venir vous rendre visite.

Les jeunes filles gloussent, le maître de maison pince les lèvres comme pour retenir une remarque acerbe, et Drago ne réagit pas aux œillades charmeuses que cet Oliver lui lance outrageusement.

Après le repas, le souvenir se poursuit dans une des petites alcôves de la bibliothèque où dans les autres souvenirs, certains hommes se retrouvent pour fumer la pipe, boire un digestif, ou jouer aux échecs magiques. Ce soir-là, Drago et l'homme au catogan sont seuls dans leur alcôve, devant le plateau de jeu.  
Tandis qu'ils enchaînent les coups et que leurs pièces s'animent pour se détruire violemment, je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer la main d'Oliver qui se pose négligemment sur l'épaule de Drago quand il rit à sa propre anecdote, ou leurs mains qui se frôlent quand celui-ci tend son verre de liqueur ambrée à Drago.  
Drago ne semble pas réceptif, est-il à ce point aveugle ou est-ce moi qui hallucine le sourire d'Oliver et son regard enjôleur ?  
Drago mène sur le plateau de jeu et à l'action suivante met enfin échec et mat son adversaire.  
Celui-ci râle pour la forme, finit son verre, et quand Drago annonce qu'il monte se coucher, celui-ci le suit dans les escaliers.

Sur le pas de sa suite, Oliver retient Drago par la manche.

\- Attends, il faut que je te prête ce livre dont on a parlé au repas...

Il jette un œil au couloir désert et fait rentrer Drago dans sa suite. A peine la porte refermée, il pose nonchalamment sa main sur ses fesses pour le rapprocher de lui.  
Drago, qui n'a rien vu venir, sursaute.

\- Qu'est-ce que…  
\- Ne me dis pas que je me suis trompé sur ton compte Malefoy ?  
\- Je ne vois pas ce que…  
\- Allons, un bel aristocrate comme toi a déjà du recevoir ce genre de proposition indécente, non ? Une relation charnelle sans conséquences, juste pour le plaisir infini du sexe et rien que ça…

Drago recule pour mettre de la distance entre eux.  
La suite est semblable à la sienne, un grand lit avec une salle de bains privative, et un coin bureau où sont éparpillées des notes et une carte.

\- Je ne suis pas… qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que je suis… intéressé ?

Oliver sourit, charmeur.

\- J'ai plutôt bon nez d'habitude, et si tu ne l'es pas, je peux me dévouer pour t'initier aux plaisirs de la chair masculine.

Drago détourne le regard pour masquer la couleur qui lui monte aux joues.

\- Je pensais que les mangemorts abhorraient les gens… comme toi…

Oliver ne se laisse pas démonter par l'insulte déguisée et commence à déboutonner sa chemise, bouton par bouton en se rapprochant de Drago.

\- Tu sais très bien comment ça se passe dans les familles aristocratiques. Tant que ça ne sort pas de la chambre, ça ne regarde que moi et mon amant. Un jour oui, je me marierai pour prolonger la lignée de mon sang pur, mais tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'on peut et se marier, et trouver du plaisir ailleurs, il n'y a rien d'incompatible. D'ici là, je mène ma mission à bien, le Seigneur est satisfait, point.

\- Et ta mission, tu as été vague à son sujet durant le repas...

Sa chemise ouverte sur son torse brun, il s'approche de Drago et commence à déboutonner lentement ses propres boutons.

\- Quelle importance ? On me fournit des noms de villages, des listes de cracmols et de traîtres à leurs sangs, et je supervise la purification.

Tandis que Drago s'est reculé jusqu'au bureau et que l'homme au catogan continue à déboutonner méticuleusement sa chemise, Drago croasse tant bien que mal.

\- La purification?

Oliver pose ses mains fraîches sur les côtes de Drago.

\- Le mot « rafle » est encore trop connoté, tu comprends. Je les regroupe dans des lieux discrets et d'autres les exécutent pour purifier les lignées, point. Je tiens les comptes et je fais mes rapports au Seigneur. Rien de très passionnant à vrai dire. Autant te dire que les rares rencontres telles que la tienne dans mes différents logements ponctuels sont le sel de ma mission et que je ne te laisserai pas me filer entre les doigts. Viens là.

Je suis mortifié, fou de rage. J'ai bien vu que Drago avait eu le temps de jeter un œil au bureau, aux villages entourés en rouge sur la carte, aux listes éparpillées sous des parchemins vierges. J'ai vu ses yeux s'écarquiller imperceptiblement à la notion des rafles, et je voudrais lui hurler de quitter cette pièce immédiatement.

Mais les mains d'Oliver ont déjà trouvé leur place sur ses reins, puis sur ses fesses, bientôt elles s'accrochent à la boucle de sa ceinture qu'elles entreprennent de défaire lentement.  
La bouche d'Oliver s'approche, embrasse un téton, s'aventure sur sa gorge, dans son cou, jusque sous son oreille et Drago, la tête rejetée en arrière, se laisse faire, les yeux fermés. Quand elle remonte sur la ligne de sa mâchoire jusque sur ses lèvres, Drago le stoppe en posant une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Pas sur la bouche.

Oliver hausse un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu as fait une foutue promesse d'amour ou une bêtise du genre Malefoy ?

Drago baisse les yeux et serre les dents.  
Oliver éclate de rire mais ne s'éloigne pas pour autant et revient à l'attaque en glissant sa main sur son entrejambe qu'il entreprend de caresser lentement.

\- Malefoy, un romantique, voyez-vous ça…

Il a un sourire carnassier et continue ses mouvements amples sur le caleçon de Drago.  
Puis il défait rapidement sa propre ceinture, fait tomber son pantalon, puis celui de Drago.

\- Ça ne m'embête pas Malefoy, maintenant, viens me baiser !

Il finit de se déshabiller et s'allonge de façon aguicheuse dans le grand lit.  
Drago jette un œil au bureau puis au lit.

\- Dépêche ! Ton petit cul me fait de l'effet depuis le début du repas, je n'en peux plus !

Alors que Drago s'approche gauchement, Oliver se retourne, se positionne à quatre pattes et lui offre ses fesses blanches et rebondies, un sourire gourmand aux lèvres.

\- T'attends quoi bordel ?! Viens me prendre Malefoy !

[[

Je sais que je devrais détourner les yeux, quitter ce souvenir, quitter la Pensine, et peut-être bien m'enfuir du Ministère pour ma propre santé mentale, mais je suis engourdi, paralysé, et je regarde leur ébat comme on regarde un accident au ralenti. Je ne détourne pas les yeux quand Drago pose maladroitement ses mains sur ses hanches, quand il approche son sexe vigoureux tout contre lui, ni quand avec un coup de reins il entre en lui. Je ne détourne pas les yeux quand il commence des mouvements de va-et-vient lents et amples, et que son amant pousse des gémissements de plus en plus forts. Je ne détourne pas les yeux quand il se caresse au même rythme, puis quand il lui demande d'accélérer, plus vite, plus fort, oh putain Malefoy ! Je ne détourne pas les yeux quand il jouit de façon indécente sous les assauts de Drago et qu'il retombe lourdement dans l'entremêlement des draps.  
Mon cœur bat la chamade, j'ai envie de hurler, de pleurer, de le frapper.

]]

Mais je suis comme engourdi dans un coin de la pièce, recroquevillé à même le sol, la tête entre les mains. La jalousie et la colère pulsent contre mes tempes.  
De longues minutes se sont écoulées, quand l'un des deux bouge et se relève. Drago se dirige vers la salle de bains, j'entends couler l'eau. Puis il revient au pied du lit, tend l'oreille. Oliver semble s'être endormi, mais qui sait ? Drago enfile son bas de pantalon et s'approche du bureau, tire une chaise et commence à regarder les listes de noms éparpillées. Il lance une série de sorts silencieux avec sa baguette, mais les listes ne bougent pas. Je le sens tendu, les sourcils froncés, il jette régulièrement un œil par dessus son épaule. Il prend une feuille vierge et une plume et commence à recopier la liste à la main en respectant la même écriture. Un œil non avisé ne remarquerait pas les quelques noms qu'il a volontairement oublié. Puis il roule les listes originales et les glisse dans la poche de son pantalon.  
Il se rhabille en silence et sort de la suite, me laissant bouleversé, la rage au bord des lèvres et le cœur en miettes.

Les soirées suivantes se ressemblent. Les dîners chez les Greengrass avec de nouveaux invités se terminent toujours dans les alcôves de la bibliothèque où ils sont souvent seuls autour d'une partie d'échecs, Oliver flirte ouvertement avec Drago, puis ils remontent discrètement dans sa suite. Oliver supplie Drago de le prendre à chaque fois, contre la porte, sur le bureau, dans le lit, sous la douche. Il pousse des gémissements impudiques et susurre des Oh Drago qui restent incrustés dans mon esprit. Après chacun de leurs ébats, Drago attend quelques minutes ou plus d'une heure, pour se relever en silence et s'atteler à sa tâche de modification des listes.  
Ce manège malsain m'obsède, ça me déchire le cœur de le voir chaque soir poser ses mains sur lui, ne faire qu'un avec lui jusqu'à la jouissance, mais ça réveille aussi des monstres lubriques au creux de mon bas ventre. La honte et l'envie se disputent et me rongent les entrailles quand je les observe du coin de l'œil en jalousant secrètement le jeune séducteur qui a droit aux assauts de Drago. C'est moi qui aurais du me retrouver là, sous ses mains, à partager ces découvertes interdites avec Drago ! C'est en moi que Drago aurait du se perdre encore et encore ! C'est ça que j'ai perdu en le laissant partir ce soir-là. Et je ne suis pas sûr de me le pardonner un jour.

.oOoOo.

Un soir, dans la bibliothèque, Amaury Greengrass s'enquiert auprès d'Oliver du bon déroulé de sa mission en cours.  
\- Encore un village à purifier, et le Seigneur m'envoie ensuite au Pays de Galles, avant de me rappeler sur le front. Il paraît que leur prétendue Résistance ne tient plus qu'à un fil. Je vous avoue que je n'en peux plus des pleurs et des geignements de ces cracmols à longueur de journée. J'ai l'impression que mon cerveau va fondre à force de les voir chouiner la morve au nez, sans retenue...

Drago reste impassible tandis que Greegrass crispe légèrement ses doigts autour de son verre.

\- En effet, ce doit être… navrant…

Il jette un œil soucieux à Drago puis les laisse à leur partie d'échecs.

Drago remue sur sa banquette, bois son verre de liqueur d'une traite et demande.

\- Le Pays de Galles, alors ?

Oliver hoche fugacement la tête, concentré sur son prochain coup sur le plateau.  
Drago poursuit.

\- Et si je t'accompagnais ? Je veux dire, tu continuerais tes missions de… purification, et je mènerai ma mission d'ambassadeur auprès des grandes fortunes…

Oliver se redresse vers lui, un sourcil interrogateur levé.  
Il sourit de son air gourmand et tend la main vers la sienne.

\- Tu es mignon Malefoy, et je comprends que nos parties de jambes en l'air vont te manquer, mais souviens-toi, très peu pour moi les relations sérieuses avec engagement…

Drago accuse le coup et je donnerai des gallions pour connaître le fond de ses pensées là, tout de suite. Je me convaincs que sa proposition ne tenait exclusivement qu'au fait de pouvoir rayer encore quelques noms des villages gallois, et absolument pas à cause d'un éventuel attachement à ce foutu mangemort. J'en suis quasiment sûr, mais je donnerai des gallions pour en être certain !

Le regard malicieux, Oliver renverse les pièces de l'échiquier d'un revers de main, se lève lestement, et enjoint Drago à le suivre. Son regard fiévreux ne laisse aucun doute à ce qu'il va se passer dans sa suite.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de les suivre à nouveau.  
A peine la porte fermée et le sort de silence lancé, Oliver déshabille rapidement Drago et le pousse sur le lit. Tandis qu'il s'agenouille entre ses cuisses et prend son sexe dans sa bouche, je détourne le regard et m'approche du bureau.  
Il y a des dizaines de villages entourés sur cette carte, j'en devine d'autres cachés sous la pile de feuilles. L'impossibilité d'interagir dans le souvenir me rend fou, mais je me concentre sur ces quelques villages pour retenir leurs noms, photographier mentalement les listes de noms qui s'éparpillent sous mes yeux. Je ne suis pas foutu de me rappeler si ce sont les noms que Drago m'a donné dans sa cellule. S'ils correspondent, je tiens mes preuves pour l'innocenter !  
Un gémissement dans le lit m'avertit qu'ils sont passés aux choses sérieuses et que cet enfoiré d'Oliver commence à prendre son pied avec Drago en lui.  
Je reste concentré sur la carte en me répétant à voix haute la dizaine de noms que je peux retenir, comme une litanie pour couvrir les gémissements qui viennent du lit.

Un coup d'œil furtif vers eux m'indique qu'Oliver va jouir, les mains crispées sur les fesses de Drago. Je lève douloureusement les yeux vers celui-ci, nu, les muscles saillants, les cheveux collés par la sueur, mais le regard toujours aussi éteint, aucune lueur de satisfaction ou de plaisir dans ses gestes. Tout reste mécanique, sans affection, ni amour, et ça suffit visiblement amplement à Oliver qui s'allonge, rassasié de plaisir. Drago s'affale prêt de lui, mais semble à mille lieues. Ça me fait immensément mal, mais je sais qu'il est revenu pour moi, et je m'accroche à cette certitude, je ne dois pas douter de lui. Je dois surtout réparer mes erreurs pour pouvoir revenir vers lui.  
Au bout de vint minutes, le manège reste le même. Drago passe à la salle de bains, revient vérifier le sommeil de son amant et s'assoit au bureau, face à moi, pour altérer un maximum de listes.

Je l'observe attentivement, les paupières lourdes, les yeux épuisés. La fatigue et la douleur de la jalousie me compriment le cerveau. Il fait ça parce qu'il m'aime, n'est-ce pas ?  
Dans le clair de lune, penché sur des parchemins qu'il recopie frénétiquement, je le trouve beau.  
J'ai envie de tendre la main et de caresser ses tâches de rousseur sur ses pommettes.  
J'ai envie de chuchoter son prénom et de voir un sourire percé ce masque de glace.  
J'ai envie d'oublier ce que j'ai vu, de piétiner ses souvenirs et de m'accrocher à son amour.  
J'ai des envies contradictoires mêlées de colère qui papillonnent plein dans le bas ventre, tellement que c'en est douloureux.

\- J'aurais du tout faire pour te retenir cette nuit-là. Est-ce que tu pourras un jour me pardonner ?

Soudain, une force extérieure me sort violemment du souvenir.


	10. Partie 9

_**Partie 9**_

Hermione est là debout dans son bureau, le souffle court, sa baguette à la main et le regard soucieux. Elle a visiblement du forcer le verrou de sa propre porte.  
Une main sur mon épaule, elle me demande si tout va bien. Je réponds en hochant doucement la tête, les yeux explosés de fatigue et le souvenir vif du corps nu de Drago sur mes rétines.

Elle jette un œil inquiet à la Pensine.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu as versé 3 ans de souvenirs dans la Pensine ?

Face à mon silence coupable, elle écarquille les yeux et sa voix monte dans les aigus.

\- Par Merlin Harry, tu aurais pu t'y perdre !

\- Je ne savais pas que… tu aurais du me le dire !

\- Mais je pensais, _Harry Potter, _que tu le savais ! On nous l'apprend en Histoire de la Magie figure-toi ! Tu aurais du procéder méthodiquement, par intervalles de dates et… bon sang, est-ce que ça va ? Depuis combien de temps tu es là dedans ? Par Merlin, ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas fait de pauses ?

Elle lève les yeux au ciel, mais je vois qu'elle est plus inquiète que véritablement fâchée par le non-respect de la procédure.

\- Est-ce que tu as trouvé des preuves ? Il est presque l'heure Harry, je ne savais plus quoi faire pour retarder le jugement...

Je reprends mes esprits et lutte contre la fatigue qui me pèse.

\- Oui, je les ai.

Je récupère le premier souvenir dans le bureau circulaire de Dumbledore un peu trop vague, et tous ceux où on voit Drago à son bureau, en train de modifier les listes. Inutile de montrer le contexte de chaque scène, les preuves sont là, suffisantes pour l'innocenter.  
Hermione m'observe du coin de l'œil.

\- Ça a été là dedans ?

Je hausse les épaules prudemment pendant que je reverse les souvenirs liquides dans des fioles.  
Je n'ai pas envie de lui mentir, mais je ne veux pas non plus tout lui raconter.

\- Tu sais Harry, certains grands sorciers se sont perdus des années entières à explorer des souvenirs qui n'étaient pas les leurs, ceux qui ne sont pas morts d'épuisement sont revenus fous… ce n'est pas anodin de visiter le passé de quelqu'un d'autre.

Je lui tends les fioles qui pourront innocenter Drago.

\- Il aurait pu choisir de ne pas revenir, il aurait pu avoir une vie pas trop mal loin de moi je crois… je ne comprends pas pourquoi il est revenu, ni pourquoi il ne me déteste pas pour tout ce qu'il a du faire là bas…

\- Prends garde Harry, tu n'as fait que voyager dans ses perceptions visuelles, tu n'avais pas accès à ses pensées et ses intentions, tu ne le comprendras qu'en ayant une réelle conversation avec lui. Quand ces preuves l'innocenteront, prends le temps de lui en parler, mais calmement Harry…

\- Pour qui tu me prends Mione, je sais très bien être calme !

\- Je te connais Harry, tu réagis toujours à l'instinct, tu pars au quart de tour et tu ne te poses pour discuter qu'après. Fais un effort, si tu penses que ça vaut le coup… et par Merlin, repose-toi un peu, je te préviendrai du délibéré.

Hermione emporte avec elle les précieuses fioles et les compte-rendus que je lui ai fait de chaque scène. Le délibéré se fait cette fois à huis-clos et il n'y a pas de doute quand à son issue : les preuves sont incontestables.

.oOoOo.

Dans la ruelle glauque du Londres moldu qui jouxte le Ministère de la magie, j'attends la sortie imminente de Drago. Si le Magenmagot a bien du se rendre à l'évidence qu'il était innocent, et pire un espion placé chez l'ennemi par Dumbledore, il a tout de même tout fait pour rendre difficile sa libération.  
Hermione a obtenu sa libération à condition que les sorts de sa baguette soient tracés par le Ministère et sa capacité de transplanage soit bridée pour un temps.  
Le Magenmagot a également demandé que quelqu'un se porte garant de cette libération controversée, Hermione a soufflé mon nom.  
Face à la cabine téléphonique rouge qui dissimule l'une des sorties du ministère, je suis nerveux.  
Le Drago des souvenirs est encore vif dans mon esprit, mais je ne l'ai pas réellement revu depuis le soir du procès. Des tentacules s'animent dans mes entrailles, j'ai besoin de le voir, de me rassurer, de comprendre que mes sentiments qui recommencent à pulser doucement dans mon ventre ont une raison d'exister.  
Quand il sort enfin, il protège d'abord ses yeux de la luminosité. Il rajuste ses habits abîmés qu'il a sur le dos et jette un œil aux environs.  
Il a le teint gris, les cheveux sales, une barbe de trois jours et la peau sur les os mais il est libre.  
Je voudrais le prendre dans mes bras, lui sourire, lui dire que tout est à présent terminé, mais il me regarde à peine.

\- Et maintenant ?

Son ton est sec, ses traits de glace et son regard fuyant. C'est comme s'il s'adressait à un étranger.  
Je me foutrais des baffes pour avoir espéré autre chose.

\- Je t'accompagne jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur pour te louer une chambre pour les jours qui viennent…

Il secoue la tête.

\- Je peux me débrouiller tout seul.

Il m'agace déjà.

\- Désolé _Malefoy_, mais je suis ton garant officiel, je dois t'accompagner jusqu'à l'auberge, prouver que tu n'es pas un danger pour la communauté pendant quelques jours et ensuite… ensuite tu pourras aller où tu veux.

J'ai une boule de la taille d'un souaffle dans la gorge et une colère qui couve.  
Qu'est-ce que j'avais imaginé ? Qu'on se tomberait dans les bras et qu'on se raconterait en riant ces 3 ans passés loin l'un de l'autre ?  
Un frisson me parcourt le dos, je ne l'ai jamais senti aussi loin de moi. Même dans sa cellule, il avait l'air plus aimable. Je ne le reconnais plus derrière son masque impassible, il approuve mes propos en fuyant mon regard et m'emboîte le pas.

Le Chemin de Traverse n'est pas loin à pied et je cherche des sujets de conversation pour combler le silence oppressant qui nous sépare, mais rien ne me vient. Ma colère pulse contre mes tempes et je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur un seul sujet pertinent.

Dans la rue, les gens me saluent comme d'habitude._ Harry Potter !_ Je distribue des sourires et des signes de tête et j'accélère le pas. Sur le trottoir d'en face, je reconnais un paparazzi qui me suit régulièrement, son appareil photo sur le nez, prêt à déclencher. Je lève la main devant moi pour compromettre sa photo et lui fais signe de s'en aller. Il aurait été plus simple de transplaner pour éviter les curieux et ce silence inconfortable.

Devant le Chaudron Baveur je reprends ma respiration que je n'avais pas conscience d'avoir retenu.

Quand je pousse la porte de l'auberge, Tom m'accueille chaleureusement comme à son habitude tandis que Drago se fait discret sur le pas de la porte, sous l'une des arches.

\- Bonjour Tom, je voudrais louer une chambre pour la semaine…

\- Vous êtes toujours le bienvenu ici Harry Potter. Votre ancienne chambre, celle au fond du couloir ?

\- Ça serait parfait. Ce n'est pas pour moi en revanche, c'est pour logé Drago Malefoy qui vient d'être libéré.

\- Oh…

Tom devient nerveux, jette un œil par dessus mon épaule.

\- Je suis désolé Harry, j'avais oublié mais je n'ai plus de chambres disponibles en réalité, je suis désolé.

L'évidente mauvaise foi de l'aubergiste me laisse sans voix.

\- Allons Tom, on se connaît depuis longtemps, je sais que l'auberge a toujours des chambres libres, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Tom s'agite, feint de nettoyer des chopes à l'aide de sa baguette, jette à nouveau un regard inquiet derrière moi.

\- Je suis désolé Harry, mais j'ai reçu des consignes strictes, je n'ai plus de chambre disponible.

Je me retourne légèrement, Drago est toujours adossé nonchalamment sur un mur à l'entrée, les bras croisés, les sourcils froncés. Dans la salle, deux sorciers sont attablés et m'observent discrètement.  
Je me retourne doucement et lève les yeux vers Tom.

\- Quelles consignes ? Est-ce que vous avez reçu des menaces ?

Tom continue de nettoyer méticuleusement le comptoir tout en se penchant vers moi.

\- Ce sont des aurors Harry, je ne peux rien faire.

Il jette un œil vers Drago avant de poursuivre.

\- Aucune auberge sorcière à Londres ne l'accueillera…

Alors que je commence à comprendre la réalité de la situation, ma colère qui couvait s'est répandue dans mes membres. Je me redresse, sors ma baguette et sert le poing, prêt à entamer une sérieuse discussion avec ces aurors de pacotille qui se croient au dessus des lois, quand je sens la main de Drago se refermer sur mon bras.

\- Ne fais rien d'idiot.

Je soutiens son regard, hors de moi, c'est bien le moment de me faire la leçon !  
D'un signe de tête, il m'invite à sortir.

Sur le pas de l'auberge, j'explose.

\- Par Merlin, c'est tout simplement du délit de faciès ! Ils ne peuvent pas te faire ça, c'est… injuste, tu as été innocenté ! Je devrais aller toucher deux mots au chef des Aurors et à ce bon à rien d'Ogden !

Drago semble las et absolument pas surpris par la situation.

\- Je peux dormir dans un hôtel moldu Harry, ça ne me dérange pas…

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, je ne peux pas te laisser comme ça, n'importe où, je vais arranger la situation… d'ici là, tu vas venir chez moi ce soir, et on avisera ensuite, bon sang...

Je réalise ma proposition d'hébergement seulement quand il se met à protester.

\- Harry, je ne veux pas m'imposer dans ta vie, comme ça…

\- Tu ne… c'est juste pour dépanner, je ne peux pas te laisser à la rue, dans ton état…

Sans même l'avertir, je pose une main sur son épaule et nous fais transplaner.  
Au pied de la volée de marches qui mène à l'immeuble, un paparazzi est assis, occupé à manger un fish and chips avec les doigts. Il se relève rapidement quand il me voit apparaître, essuie ses doigts gras sur sa chemise et dégaine son appareil photo.

Je le salue d'un mouvement de tête mais je monte rapidement les marches.

\- Pas ce soir Gary, désolé…

Le photographe hausse les épaules mais me fait un signe amical de la tête. Il est toujours là, campé devant chez moi, une photo de temps en temps, c'est devenu un habitué, pas agressif pour un sou.  
Il dévisage Drago quand il passe et je lui lance un regard agacé.

\- Ignore-le, je dis à Drago, il est pas méchant.

Dans le grand hall de l'immeuble, plusieurs ascenseurs magiques vont et viennent dans les étages, horizontalement et verticalement grâce à des mécanismes magiques complexes. Celui dans lequel je m'engouffre nous emmène jusqu'au dernier étage toujours dans un silence gênant.

La première chose que l'on remarque en entrant chez moi, c'est toujours la vue à couper le souffle.  
Depuis le dernier étage de l'immeuble, les grandes baies vitrées offrent une vue sans encombre sur les majestueuses tours de verre et d'acier qui s'élèvent de la City. Londres s'étend jusqu'à l'horizon, on peut repérer la Tamise qui se faufile entre les quartiers. Le ciel infini et ses lourds nuages finissent d'emplir le tableau à perte de vue.  
Ma cuisine ouverte sur la salon est équipée de tous les équipements magiques derniers cris. De l'autre côté du salon, une volée de marches monte vers ma chambre où un grand lit aux draps encore défaits prend toute la place. Un grand canapé confortable est posé devant une cheminée magique.

Drago s'est arrêté dans le salon, visiblement impressionné par la vue, et je suis partagé entre l'embarras et la fierté.

\- Et bien… tu es riche à quel point pour te permettre ce genre d'appart ?

Va pour l'embarras.

\- Oh, je pourrais me le permettre si je le voulais, je pense, entre l'héritage de mes parents, mes primes de guerre, les primes d'interviews.… mais c'est le Ministère qui me l'a proposé… ça devait être provisoire, et puis… ça a duré…

Le silence de Drago est embarrassant, est-ce qu'il juge déjà celui que je suis devenu en observant mon lieu de vie ?

Je passe derrière le comptoir pour nous servir deux verres d'eau.  
Drago ne fait aucun effort pour rendre la situation moins… difficile. Il a l'air perdu dans ce nouveau monde, mais ne dit rien.  
Dans le silence maladroit, des hiboux toquent régulièrement au carreau entrouvert, s'engouffrent dans la cuisine pour y déposer leurs enveloppes sur une pile déjà haute de lettres en tout genre.  
Il s'arrêtent sur la mangeoire pour y piocher quelques graines avant de repartir dans un bruissement d'ailes.  
Drago lève un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Juste des demandes d'interviews, la routine… Il suffit en général que j'en accepte une ou deux par semaine pour être tranquille… c'est Ginny qui se charge de les trier d'habitude…

Il hoche la tête, mais je le sens distant.

Est-ce que je pensais vraiment qu'on pouvait recoller les morceaux aussi facilement ?

Tout à coup, je me demande si c'était vraiment une bonne idée de le ramener dans mon appartement, de me porter garant pour lui et de croire qu'on pouvait se comprendre à nouveau.  
Nos différences me sautent aux yeux, nous sommes devenus comme deux étrangers plantés dans ce salon immense et ma colère enfle face à cette douloureuse réalité.

Finalement c'est lui qui brise le silence.

\- Est-ce que je peux prendre une douche ?

Quel idiot ! A quoi je pensais ? Il sort de cellule, d'un interrogatoire musclé, une douche est la moindre des choses à lui proposer.

Je le guide dans ma salle de bains, j'ignore son regard quand il observe la grandeur, certes démesurée de cette pièce. Un grand miroir imposant prend tout un pan du mur au-dessus de deux vasques richement ornées, une baignoire somptueuse trône en face, une grande douche à l'italienne prend place dans l'un des coins. Je désactive avec mauvaise humeur les options musicales et les jets massants colorées de la douche dernier cri, puis lui sors une serviette du placard que je choisis la plus molletonnée. Je lui pose des vêtements de rechange issus de mon placard. Je reste une demie-seconde les bras ballants, maladroit, avant de le laisser utiliser la salle de bains.

\- Je nous prépare un thé ?  
\- Un café pour moi plutôt, merci.

Tandis que la porte de la salle de bains se referme, je m'assois sur un des tabourets hauts et pose lourdement mon front sur la surface froide du plan de travail.  
Pourquoi chaque geste semble si compliqué ? Pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'être si empoté ?  
Le faire venir ici était décidément une mauvaise idée. Comment briser ce mur immense qui semble s'être élevé entre nous ?  
Je me relève, cherche rapidement du café dans mes placards. Comme je n'en bois jamais, je ne sais pas où se trouve cette cafetière magique hors de prix qu'on a du m'offrir un jour.  
Je sors tout, essaie de comprendre comment elle fonctionne et suis plutôt fier quand je réussis enfin à obtenir deux tasses de café fumantes.  
Je les pose sur le comptoir de la cuisine quand Drago sort de la salle de bains.

Ses traits de fatigue ne sont pas complètement effacés mais sa barbe de trois jours a disparu. Je remarque que ses cheveux ont poussé et qu'ils les repoussent régulièrement derrière l'oreille. Mes vêtements amples lui vont bien et cachent sa maigreur.

J'arrête de le dévisager et pousse la tasse de café devant lui._  
_Il s'assoit face à moi, pose ses lèvres sur la tasse et boit une gorgée. _Merci.  
_Les tâches de rousseur se sont un peu estompées sur ses pommettes mais elles sont toujours là, éparpillées sur son nez, à portée de doigts.  
Quand il ferme les yeux, ses longs cils blonds invitent à venir déposer des baisers sur ses paupières.  
Je me force violemment à le quitter des yeux pour empêcher les tentacules dans mon ventre de s'affoler.  
Je prends une gorgée de café, avant de faire la grimace. C'est infect, j'avais oublié pourquoi je ne bois que du thé. J'ajoute un morceau de sucre.  
Drago balaie mon appartement du regard, s'attarde sur des détails. A vrai dire, il n'y a pas grand-chose à inspecter, la déco est plutôt minimaliste pour ne pas dire inexistante. La vue imprenable sur la ville en revanche peut vite devenir hypnotique et il semble aimanté aux grandes baies vitrées. Le ciel orageux à perte de vue a quelque chose d'apaisant.  
Tourné vers la vue, il me laisse son profil à couver du regard. Je redessine la ligne de son menton jusqu'à ses lèvres, qui je m'en souviens avaient un goût salé, cette gorge sous laquelle j'enfouissais mon nez pour ne jamais oublier son parfum. Est-ce qu'il a la même odeur ?  
Quand il se retourne vers moi, je rougis brusquement et je bois une autre gorgée de café, toujours aussi imbuvable. Je rajoute un morceau de sucre, puis un autre dans le doute.  
Je le remue doucement avec ma cuillère, le regard planté dans ma tasse pour ne pas voir ses yeux plantés sur moi.

A quoi il pense ? Est-ce qu'il est déçu par ce qu'il voit ? Est-ce qu'il se dit qu'il n'aurait jamais du revenir ? Qu'il aurait du accepter la main d'Astoria ou pire s'enfuir avec Oliver ? La colère qui s'était calmée remonte dans ma gorge.  
Soudain, sans avertissement, il brise le silence.

\- Est-ce que tu es heureux Harry ?

Sa question me laisse désemparé.

\- Cet appartement, le Ministère, les demandes d'interviews… ta vie d'aujourd'hui… est-ce que tu es heureux ?

Comment peut-il en une question anodine faire aussi mal ? De quel droit peut-il débarquer sans prévenir et estimer que sa vie d'exil était sans doute meilleure que la mienne ?

\- Oui je le suis !

J'ai craché ma réponse, plus par défi que par vérité.  
Et il le sait.

\- Le Harry de Poudlard ne savait pas mentir aussi bien…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux je te dise ?!  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé Harry, quand est-ce que ça a foiré ?

Je hausse les épaules et pose brusquement ma tasse de café sur la table.

\- J'en sais rien ! Tout s'est enchaîné, les Horcruxes, la Grande Bataille, l'Après… je ne devrais même pas être là pour en parler, je… on a fait des choix pour moi, j'étais… je sais pas… comme engourdi... j'ai suivi le courant, c'était plus facile de se laisser porter… et me voilà ! Navré de te décevoir !

\- Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit.

Le ton de Drago est calme et posé, le regard soucieux plus qu'accusateur.  
Il ressemble bien plus à un adulte que moi avec mes envolées colériques et mes tirades décousues. Hermione avait raison, je ne sais pas discuter posément, je n'ai jamais su.

\- Je suis juste surpris… tout ça… ça ne te ressemble pas.

Comment peut-il viser si juste après trois ans loin de moi ? Est-ce si flagrant que ça ?

Je me mords la joue intérieure. Comment a-t-il fait lui pour ne plus souffrir, pour surmonter la douleur, pour survivre à cette Guerre et avoir l'air si serein, alors que je lutte tous les matins devant mon miroir ?

\- Tu ne me connais plus Drago, tu ne sais pas qui je suis devenu… les gens changent figure-toi !

Je lance ma pique sans même y réfléchir, juste pour le voir souffrir autant que moi.

\- Toi par exemple, à quel moment ta noble mission d'infiltration s'est transformé en baise avec un mangemort ?

Il pose doucement sa tasse sur le comptoir.

\- Ne fais pas ça.

\- Quoi ?

\- Déformer la réalité, pour mieux t'apitoyer sur ton sort.

\- Je ne...

\- Ne joue pas à l'hypocrite Harry, tu as sans doute des reproches à me faire et je peux les entendre si tu veux en discuter...

Contrairement à ce que j'avais espéré, Drago parle calmement, sans s'emporter.  
Il replace une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et me regarde intensément.

\- Tu n'as pas le monopole de la souffrance Harry… J'ai attendu ce moment pendant trois longues années, te revoir, te retrouver, et… par Merlin, tu vas te marier ! ... et apparemment vous vivez déjà sous le même toit ! Mais malgré cette situation qui me fait mal à en crever, ce que je t'ai dit dans cette cellule, que je t'aimais encore et que rien avait changé dans mes sentiments, je peux te le répéter encore ce soir. Mais apparemment ça ne te suffit pas… Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus ? Si tu as vu ces souvenirs, tu sais que ça ne signifiait rien, je l'ai fait pour ce que je pensais être une bonne raison. Et je me déteste pour ce que j'ai fait, tu peux me croire, mais je sais que ça a été utile. Et j'espère que tu le sais aussi au fond de toi.

Je suis mortifié.  
Je n'aurais pas du l'attaquer sur ce terrain-là, c'était juste mesquin et injuste.

\- Pourquoi c'est plus simple pour toi de continuer à souffrir ? Pourquoi tu as besoin de te faire des films, de transformer ta réalité pour continuer à avoir mal, au point de tirer un trait sur nous et d'aller jusqu'à douter de moi, par Merlin…

Je ne sais pas comment j'ai perdu le contrôle de cette conversation, pourquoi chacun de ses mots touche juste et fait aussi mal.  
Est-ce que je me complais dans ma souffrance ? Est-ce que j'ai inconsciemment repoussé nos moments de bonheur pour mieux continuer à souffrir ? Et s'il avait raison, comment j'ai pu si facilement oublier notre histoire ? Est-ce que je suis définitivement incapable d'être heureux ?  
Face à son regard soucieux, je me sens fautif, jugé coupable, et je ne sais pas comment me justifier.

\- Comprends moi Drago, ces trois dernières années ont été difficiles, dès que tu es parti, j'ai replongé la tête la première dans un cauchemar éveillé, j'ai eu l'impression d'avoir rêvé notre relation… je n'arrivais plus à m'y accrocher… j'en suis venu à douter de ma propre mémoire, de ma propre santé mentale, et là quand tu as débarqué sans prévenir, c'était plus simple de… comment j'aurai pu te croire ?

Drago ferme longuement les yeux, et je donnerai cher pour savoir ce qu'il se passe derrière ses paupières. Puis il les rouvre, m'observe fixement, comme s'il essayait de résoudre une énigme.  
Où a-t-il puisé ses infinies ressources de calme ?

\- J'ignore ce que tu as traversé pour à ce point baisser les bras Harry… pour perdre la foi qui t'habitait autrefois… et j'en suis navré, vraiment… mais maintenant ? Maintenant que tu sais que je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à nous pendant tout ce temps ?

Il y a dans ses yeux une lueur d'espoir qui vibre.  
Mais j'y vois aussi de la colère, de la culpabilité et de la tristesse qu'il maîtrise bien mieux que moi.  
De mon côté, je n'y arrive pas, tous mes sentiments contradictoires se télescopent dans ma tête et menacent d'exploser.

\- Tu ne peux pas me mettre au pied du mur comme ça, tu ne peux pas revenir et tout… chambouler !

Je vois sur ses traits que sa colère si bien contenue est sur le point de se déverser. Et j'aimerais au fond de moi qu'il me hurle dessus, qu'il avoue sa déception, qu'il me déteste et qu'il s'en aille à claquant la porte. Je ne pourrais m'en prendre qu'à moi-même, je l'aurais bien cherché. Et je pourrais continuer à ruminer ma souffrance en silence.

\- Tu peux me détester d'être revenu, mais tu ne peux pas me tenir responsable de ta vie merdique Harry !

Sa colère est imminente, il se lève, se poste devant la grande baie vitrée.  
J'attends qu'il explose, qu'il regrette d'être revenu, qu'il me rejette, qu'il me traite d'égoïste et que je puisse faire le deuil de cette relation impossible qui ne mène à rien.  
Mais il vient se rasseoir, se frotte les yeux.

Le silence s'étire, douloureux, et je retiens ma respiration, j'attends qu'il mette un terme à cette relation qui n'en est pas une, qui ne l'a jamais été.

Mais ses yeux gris viennent se poser sur moi, avec de l'amour niché au fond de ses prunelles.

\- Est-ce que tu regrettes, ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous à Poudlard ?

Je baisse les yeux pour échapper à ce regard intense et me mords la lèvre pour m'empêcher de pleurer. Pourquoi je n'y arrive pas, pourquoi tout semblait plus simple à Poudlard ?  
Je secoue lentement la tête.

\- C'est peut-être la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée…

J'ose un regard vers lui, il n'a pas bougé, son regard empli d'amour posé sur moi.

\- Moi aussi.

Il esquisse un sourire triste.  
Pourquoi j'ai l'impression de le perdre à nouveau ?

Puis il se redresse, passe une main sur son visage.

\- Je suis désolé Harry, je suis épuisé, est-ce que je peux aller dormir un peu ?

Je balbutie, j'aurais du lui proposer de moi-même.  
Je me lève, me dirige vers ma chambre mais je vois qu'il s'est arrêté dans le salon.

\- Je ne veux pas dormir dans _votre_ lit, ton immense canapé fera l'affaire, je t'assure.

Évidemment, quel idiot.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, je vais te faire dormir dans un vrai lit, la chambre d'amis est faite, tu y seras mieux.

Je le guide dans l'appartement, l'invite à s'y installer et l'observe sur le pas de la porte.  
Il pose sa baguette sur la table de nuit, défait les draps.  
Je jette un sort sur la baie vitrée pour que le verre s'obscurcisse et plonge la pièce dans la pénombre.

J'ai le sentiment que je devrais dire quelque chose, m'excuser, m'expliquer, ne pas le laisser me filer entre les doigts, mais j'ai la gorge sèche, la langue de plomb. Comment j'ai fait pour tout foirer ?

\- Est-ce que tu pourras me pardonner un jour ?

Drago s'assoit sur le lit les traits fatigués et m'observe avec un regard bienveillant que je ne lui connais pas.

\- Je n'ai rien à te pardonner Harry. Est-ce que toi tu pourras te pardonner un jour ?

Sa question n'attend pas de réponse. Il s'allonge dans le lit immense et éteint la lumière.  
En refermant en silence la porte de la chambre d'ami, j'ai envie de pleurer.

.oOoOo.

Enroulé dans mon plaid devant la cheminée, perdu dans les affres de ma culpabilité, ce sont les plaintes sourdes de Drago qui me tirent de mes sombres pensées.

J'approche mon oreille de sa chambre et je les entends à nouveau, des gémissements ponctués d'éclats de voix incompréhensibles.

Je tourne doucement la poignée et je le vois dans la pénombre se débattre dans ses draps, en sueur.

Je fais un détour dans la salle de bains avant de revenir à son chevet.

Assis sur le bord du lit, j'essaie de le réveiller en douceur en plaçant une main sur sa poitrine. Son cœur tambourine et il se débat comme un diable au milieu des draps.  
Je le secoue plus fortement jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille le souffle court et le regard affolé scannant la chambre.

\- Tout va bien, Drago, tu es en sécurité ici.

Il se redresse sur son oreiller, reprend son souffle, passe une main sur son visage et grimace.  
Je lui tends un verre d'eau qu'il accepte en silence.

\- Désolé…  
\- Ne le sois pas, je connais les cauchemars…

Je lui tends une petite fiole qui tient au creux de ma main.

\- Tiens, c'est une potion pour mieux dormir. Je sais ce que c'est, j'en prends de temps en temps pour calmer les miens.

Drago se redresse complètement contre la tête de lit et ouvre délicatement la fiole pour en renifler l'odeur.

\- C'est fort ! C'est… de la valériane pure, Harry !

Il a le regard inquiet et je détourne les yeux.

\- Tu ne devrais pas prendre ça, encore moins à hautes doses. C'est beaucoup trop puissant, ça doit complètement t'anesthésier !

\- Ça aide, à endormir les monstres…

Il referme la fiole et la pose sur la table de chevet.

\- Tu ne devrais pas… t'engourdir l'esprit avec, c'est vraiment pas bon pour toi...  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas Drago, jamais trop au point de ne pas tenir sur mon balai le matin à l'entraînement !

Il ne rit pas à ma remarque, il a les sourcils froncés.

\- On n'endort pas ses monstres Harry, on y fait face, les cauchemars, aussi terrifiants soient-ils, ils existent pour nous aider à gérer… tout ça... tu ne devrais pas tout enfouir, mais faire face à tes fantômes du passé…

Qui est-il pour me faire la leçon sur ma façon de gérer mes angoisses et mes cauchemars ?! Je croirai entendre la psy qui devait m'aider à digérer cette putain de Guerre !  
Je me lève brusquement et je m'emporte.

\- Et je leur dirai quoi aux morts qui hantent mes cauchemars, hein ? A ceux que je n'ai pas pu sauver, aux vivants qui ont tout perdu, à ceux qui me tourmentent, à ceux qui reviennent dans ma vie sans prévenir ?

Drago s'accroupit dans le lit puis me murmure doucement.

\- Tout Harry, tout ce qui te passe par la tête, sans réfléchir, dis-leur tout, tes regrets, tes remords, ce que tu aurais aimé leur dire, n'importe quoi, juste pour toi, et personne d'autre, juste pour te libérer, pour ne pas garder tout ça, là, enfermé.

Il me couve du regard, comme si j'allais m'effondrer.  
Et avec mes larmes au bord des yeux, c'est peut-être le cas. Je cligne rapidement des paupières pour chasser les larmes de fatigue et de culpabilité qui menacent. Mais elles finissent par couler ces traîtresses et ça débloque quelque chose en moi. Les mots se forment dans ma gorge et je déverse tout sans contrôler mes sanglots.

\- Là tout de suite, je suis juste terrifié Drago ! Terrifié par mes sentiments pour toi qui reviennent, à croire qu'ils ont toujours été là, à attendre ton retour ! Terrifié par l'idée de te perdre encore une fois, et de ne pas pouvoir pas le supporter cette fois ! Terrifié par l'idée de toi là dans mon appartement ! Terrifié d'être toujours autant attiré par toi ! Terrifié par l'idée de faire un pas de travers, de dire un mot qui ferait tout foirer ! Terrifié par ce que pourraient dire les autres…

Je reprends mon souffle et renifle bruyamment.

_Viens là. _Drago me tend la main et m'invite à revenir m'asseoir sur le bord du lit.

Ma main dans la sienne ressemble à une ancre qui m'empêche de sombrer. Il entrelace mes doigts aux siens et me caresse doucement l'intérieur de la paume.

\- Je suis là, et je veux encore y croire, pour nous. Je ne te promets pas que ça sera facile, mais accorde-nous du temps Harry, le temps fait des miracles...

Il efface délicatement les larmes qui roulent sur mes jours, une par une.

\- Je comprends que ce soit terrifiant Harry… et si on prenait un jour après l'autre pour gérer tout ça ?

Il m'invite à le regarder en remontant doucement mon menton.  
Ses yeux clairs plantés au fond des miens sont déterminés et rassurants.  
J'ai envie de l'embrasser.

\- Encore plus facile Harry, une heure après l'autre ?

Il se décale dans le lit et soulève les draps pour m'y inviter.

\- Viens là. Pour l'heure qui vient.

Je m'allonge contre lui, la tête posée sur sa poitrine.  
J'ai les yeux gonflés par les pleurs, la fatigue de la journée se répand dans tous les membres de mon corps.

Il passe un bras autour de moi et entremêle ses doigts aux miens. Je voudrais resté éveillé pour profiter de sa respiration sur ma tempe et de sa chaleur tout contre moi, mais je m'endors rapidement lové dans ses bras. Les cauchemars sont loin, la peur a foutu le camp, l'insidieuse culpabilité est en veilleuse. Je peux le faire, _un jour après l'autre_...

.oOoOo.

Les premiers rayons du soleil peinent à traverser le voile obscurcissant de la chambre quand j'entends la voix de Ginny dans le salon.

\- Harry, tu es là ?

Dans la brume cotonneuse qui m'enveloppe, l'information met de longues secondes à atteindre mon cerveau. Ginny, dans l'appartement. Et moi, dans les bras de Drago.

Quand elle entrouvre la porte, j'ai à peine le temps de m'éloigner de ses bras et de m'extirper des draps.  
Elle nous observe une longue seconde, le teint livide, avant de tourner les talons vers la porte d'entrée et de transplaner.

_Et merde !_


	11. Partie 10

**Partie 10**

_Avertissement : mon histoire est classée M (pour Adultes), ce n'est pas pour rien, notamment dans ce chapitre._  
_La scène de sexe est indiquée entre crochets [[ ]] si vous souhaitez l'éviter._

.oOoOo.

Drago est encore assoupi. Je saute dans mes vêtements de la veille, les défroisse difficilement, aplatis ma tignasse incoiffable en vain et transplane rapidement devant l'appartement de Ginny.  
C'est sa colocataire Marissa qui m'ouvre. Elle est bien partie ce matin mais n'est pas repassée depuis.  
Je ne m'éternise pas et transplane chez Ron et Hermione. Si elle n'est pas chez eux, je ne me sens vraiment pas prêt à aller toquer au Terrier et me confronter à Molly Weasley.

Hermione m'ouvre, une main sur son ventre rebondi et à son regard compatissant, je comprends que Ginny est venue se réfugier ici.

\- Il faut que lui parle…  
\- Elle est dans le jardin, mais tu devrais lui laisser quelques minutes le temps qu'elle... se calme.

Elle me sert une tasse de thé dans la cuisine et m'invite à lui raconter ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- Drago a passé la nuit chez moi…  
\- Oh ?

Je réalise à la rougeur qui lui monte aux joues que ma phrase peut être mal interprétée.

\- Il ne s'est rien passé, figure-toi qu'aucune auberge ne voulait l'héberger, alors je lui ai proposé ma chambre d'ami…

\- Par Merlin… Comment il va ?

Je hausse les épaules.

\- Tu lui as demandé au moins ?

Je baisse les yeux dans ma tasse.

\- Pas vraiment. J'étais impatient de le revoir, de passer du temps avec lui, mais j'ai l'impression qu'on n'arrive plus à se parler, que tout est difficile. On s'est engueulés…

\- Oh !  
\- Et puis Ginny nous a trouvé endormis ensemble…

\- Oh...  
\- Je dois lui parler, m'expliquer, lui dire la vérité...

Hermione hoche la tête compréhensive.

\- Comment tu vois la suite toi ?  
\- Il m'aime, c'est certain, il me l'a redit et il n'a même pas besoin de le formuler, je le vois dans chacun de ses regards posés sur moi, et c'est... flippant Mione ! Il est là avec sa foutue bienveillance, son calme incroyable… il veut nous donner une seconde chance…  
\- Et toi, tu veux quoi ?  
\- Moi ? J'aime ce qu'il me fait ressentir et je crois que je pourrais m'habituer à ces sentiments qui reviennent, j'ai envie de m'y abandonner… j'ai juste peur que tout s'écroule… tout semble trop parfait pour durer Hermione, je redoute le moment où tout va s'effondrer, où il m'abandonnera à nouveau et où je ne saurai pas comment continuer…

Elle lève les yeux au ciel dans un mouvement exagéré.

\- Parfois, tu es d'un dramatique Harry ! Une chose après l'autre, non ?

Je lui souris.

\- Vous vous entendriez bien, tiens ! Il dit la même chose…  
\- Il a raison, ne sois pas aussi pessimiste en l'avenir, crois en lui, crois en vous…

\- Je le voudrais Hermione, vraiment je ne sais pas ce qui cloche chez moi…

\- Tu as peur, ça peut se comprendre, mais souviens-toi notre devise Harry : « si vous allez à Gryffondor  
vous rejoindrez les courageux, les plus hardis et les plus forts... » tu le sais mieux que moi, il faut parfois être audacieux Harry, prendre des risques pour se sentir vivant !

Utiliser les nobles valeurs des gryffondors pour étayer un argumentaire ressemble bien à Hermione et ça me fait sourire. Elle n'a pas tout à fait tort. Cela fait longtemps que je ne prends plus de risques, que je me laisse porter dans une routine rassurante, comme si l'Après Guerre m'avait rouillé.

\- Est-ce que tu penses qu'il est trop tôt pour vous inviter à déjeuner un de ces jours, toi et Drago ?

Je m'esclaffe. Il n'y a qu'Hermione pour se projeter dans ce genre de situation. Je nous imagine tous les quatre autour d'une table s'essayer à une conversation normale et la scène me paraît incongrue.

\- Il dira sûrement non.

Elle hausse les épaules.

\- Ça nous ferait plaisir de le voir… de vous voir, ensemble...

Je hausse les sourcils, elle rit. _Vraiment._

\- Je lui en parlerai… mais avant ça, je dois mettre les choses au clair avec Ginny.

_Courage._

.oOoOo.

Ginny a emprunté l'un des balais de Ron. Elle vole en larges cercles autour de la maison, et je l'entends crier sa colère contre le vent, ses cheveux flamboyants fouettant derrière elle.  
Elle revient à terre quand elle me voit poser le pied dans le jardin, elle a les joues rouges et le regard acéré.

Je m'assois sur les marches du perron. Elle pose son balai et me rejoint.  
Le silence est inconfortable.

\- Tu vas m'expliquer pourquoi tu couches avec un mangemort ou tu vas rester murer dans ton silence Harry ?

\- Je ne couche… ce n'est pas un mangemort Ginny !  
\- Il a pourtant la marque des ténèbres tatouée sur son avant-bras, Harry !

Je me frotte les yeux pour rester concentré sur mes arguments.

\- Drago a été innocenté, il a fait ça pour aider l'Ordre…  
\- _Drago ? _Il s'est passé quoi dans cette cellule Harry, il t'a jeté un sort ou quoi ?

Je comprends que tout semble si rapide vu de l'extérieur, sans les non-dits et sans évoquer la moitié de l'histoire.

\- Drago et moi, on se connaît depuis longtemps Ginny, tu le sais… ce que tu ne sais pas, c'est qu'en 6ème année, juste avant le début de la Guerre, on s'est rapprochés… contre toute attente, on se comprenait comme personne ne nous comprenait, on s'est trouvés, on s'est aimés, puis la Guerre nous a séparé…

Elle écarquille les yeux en comprenant l'importance de notre relation.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu es amoureux de lui...

Je hausse les épaules.

\- Je l'ai aimé Ginny, oui avec l'énergie du désespoir quand tout semblait impossible, et là il revient après trois ans, et son retour ne me laisse pas indifférent, je dois le reconnaître…

Elle se lève brusquement.

\- Mais tu ne peux pas nous faire ça Harry ! Tu ne peux pas être réellement en train de me tromper avec un mangemort ! Dis-moi que je me plante, et que tu n'es pas en train de tirer un trait sur nous, sur notre relation ? Dis-moi que tu n'es pas en train de me quitter, bon sang Harry, parce que ça y ressemble !

\- Je suis désolé Ginny…

\- Mais qu'est-ce que je ferai sans toi ?! Je t'aime depuis toujours Harry, est-ce qu'il peut en dire autant lui ?!

\- … j'ai besoin de temps et d'espace pour y réfléchir…

\- D'espace, vraiment ? Tu es en train de me dire que tu ne vas pas retourner directement auprès de lui après cette conversation ?!

Je revois Drago, allongé dans les draps de la chambre d'ami et j'ai juste envie de retrouver ses bras réconfortants et partir à l'exploration de son corps avec mille baisers. L'envie est tellement grande que je pourrais en rougir.

\- Je… je ne sais pas quoi te dire… peut-être… je ne peux juste plus te mentir…

\- Bon sang Harry, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Qu'est-ce que tu imaginais ? Que je te dise que je comprends et que je ne veux que ton bonheur ?! Je ne peux pas ! Je t'aime Harry, de toute mon âme ! Et on va se marier ! Je nous voyais passer le reste de notre vie ensemble et tu m'annonces que tu aimes les hommes…

\- Je n'aime pas _les hommes_, c'est juste _lui_…  
\- C'est peut-être encore pire ! Pourquoi Malefoy ?

Il y a du dégoût dans la manière dont elle crache son nom, et elle n'attend pas de réponse.

\- Comment veux-tu que je réagisse, bon sang ? Est-ce que tu m'as seulement aimé ?  
\- Bien sûr Ginny que je t'ai aimé ! Mais tu aurais préféré quoi, que je ne te dise rien, que je le vois en cachette ?  
\- Peut-être…

Elle a les joues rouges et les yeux humides, mais elle ne pleurera pas, je le sais.  
Elle vient se rasseoir près de moi.

\- Tu sais Harry, tu pourrais nous avoir tous les deux... moi en public, pour la Gazette et les soirées, et lui en privé, je pourrais m'y faire tu sais, te partager pour ne pas te perdre, je pourrais le supporter…

Je réalise qu'elle le pense vraiment, qu'elle serait prête à se sacrifier pour ne pas me quitter.  
Son dévouement m'horrifie et me rend triste pour elle. Je ne suis qu'un sale con.

\- Non, Ginny… tu mérites mieux que ça. Tu mérites quelqu'un qui t'aime tout entière.  
\- Mais je ne veux personne d'autre que toi ! Ne casse pas tout Harry, je t'en supplie…

Elle me prend la main. Ses yeux sont suppliants

\- Je ne veux pas te faire du mal Ginny, mais je dois penser à moi, prendre des décisions par moi-même pour une fois…

Elle se relève d'un coup.

\- Alors quoi, tu me dis que tu as besoin de temps pour explorer ton nouveau penchant ? Je peux patienter le temps que tu te rendes compte de l'énorme connerie que tu es en train de faire Harry ! Combien de temps tu vas tenir avec ce secret ? Tu imagines les gros titres si ça se sait : « Un mangemort dans le lit du célèbre Harry Potter ? », « Harry Potter, plutôt actif ou passif avec ses amants ? » Tu te rends compte que ça sera invivable ? Tu joues ta carrière et ton image publique, c'est insensé ! Mais moi, je serai là quand tu me supplieras de revenir à une vie normale, je peux te le promettre !

Ses mots sont acerbes et désespérés, et je ne peux pas lui en vouloir.

Je comprends que je mets ma vie publique dans une position compliquée, mais je secoue la tête à court d'arguments.

\- Ne dis pas que c'est terminé entre nous Harry, tu n'en sais rien...

_Je suis désolé Ginny, mais si, c'est fini.  
_  
Je crois qu'elle aurait pu me frapper, me coller une beigne, m'étrangler ou pire, mais elle empoigne le balai de Ron, tape d'un pied rageur pour s'envoler et s'éloigne loin de moi. Je l'entends hurler sa rage là haut dans les airs. Elle enchaîne les virages et ne semble pas décidée à redescendre tant que je suis là.

Je repasse par la cuisine, Hermione me serre dans ses bras sans un mot.  
Je devrais sentir mon cœur en miettes, mais c'est le soulagement que je sens courir dans mes veines.

.oOoOo.

De retour à l'appartement, le cœur plus léger, le soulagement est de courte durée. De longues traînées de sang s'étirent sur le carrelage blanc et mon pouls s'accélère immédiatement.  
Je sors ma baguette et m'avance prudemment dans le salon. Les traces continuent jusqu'à la salle de bains et soudain la panique afflue dans ma gorge déformant mes cris.

\- Drago... Drago ?!

Je me précipite et le découvre dans la salle de bains, penché au-dessus de la vasque, les mains ensanglantées posées sur sa poitrine. Son t-shirt est barbouillée de sang, des traces maculent son visage jusque dans sa gorge et ses cheveux. Du sang, trop de sang, partout.

Je bats des paupières, mais la pièce se met à tourner et la panique me submerge.

Drago me parle mais je ne l'entends pas tant mes oreilles bourdonnent. Le sol tangue, Drago lève ses mains vers moi pour me rattraper, ses lèvres remuent mais mon cœur est assourdissant contre mes tempes.

\- Ce n'est rien Harry ! Ce n'est rien ! Ce n'est pas le mien !

Le bourdonnement dans mes oreilles diminue, et je reprends ma respiration.

\- Quoi ?  
\- Ce n'est rien ! C'est du sang de véracrasse...

\- Je ne comprends pas...

\- J'ai vu ton mot, je suis sorti acheter de quoi petit déjeuner, vu que tu n'as absolument rien dans tes placards, et on m'a balancé cette bombe de sang avec un lot d'insultes que je ne te répéterai pas.

Je m'approche de lui, le touche, vérifie qu'il n'y a réellement pas de blessures. Passe une main sur sa poitrine où le sang s'accumule, vérifie son cou, sa nuque, passe une main dans ses cheveux. Pas une blessure sous mes doigts, seulement sa peau tout entière, indemne, qui appelle des caresses de soulagement.

Il s'écarte de moi doucement, se frotte les mains dans la vasque à l'aide du savon, enlève le plus gros, mais le sang s'accroche. Il retire rapidement son t-shirt. Le sang est poisseux et collant. Il enlève le reste de ses habits et s'engouffre dans la douche sous un jet d'eau chaude.  
Il se frotte vigoureusement le corps avec une grosse éponge, passe ses mains dans ses cheveux blonds pour retirer les caillots de sang de la mixture.

Je le regarde gêné.

Malgré la situation, mes yeux ne peuvent s'empêcher de parcourir son corps nu, et ce que je vois ne me laisse pas indifférent.

\- Est-ce que tu peux m'aider ?

Il se tourne, me montre le sang récalcitrant qu'il n'arrive pas à atteindre dans son dos.

J'hésite, l'éponge à la main. Il remarque ma gêne et me lance un regard sérieux.

\- Tu m'as déjà vu nu Harry, plusieurs fois.

Je tends la main pour lui frotter la nuque et les endroits où le sang a accroché.

\- C'était il y a une éternité… et ça ne sera jamais aussi banal que tu le laisses entendre...

Je le vois sourire sous le jet d'eau.  
Quand il est aussi propre que possible, je lui tends une serviette, récupère ses affaires ensanglantées et lui en laisse des propres.

.oOoOo.

Face à Londres qui s'étend sous mes yeux, j'essaie de me calmer. _Tout va bien. Drago va bien._

Mais le savoir ne suffit pas à réguler mon pouls. Ma panique a du mal à se taire.

Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ? A peine retrouvé, déjà perdu ?  
L'angoisse de le perdre est bien plus forte que la culpabilité que j'éprouve quand je le vois. Je ne peux pas le perdre à nouveau. Je pose mon front contre la vitre et me force à inspirer calmement.  
Malgré la peur qui me tenaille et les angoisses qui me grignotent, je suis sûr d'une chose : je ne veux pas le perdre. Et je redoute qu'à force de le tenir à distance de mes sentiments, ce soit moi qui le fasse s'éloigner.

Ce matin, face au silence, je touche du doigt une étrange sensation, celle de pouvoir faire un choix par moi-même. J'avais oublié ce sentiment, un mélange de bouffée de liberté et d'appréhension face à l'inconnu. Hermione a raison, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai plus été audacieux.  
Ce matin, tout peut être possible. Sous mes paupières, tous les futurs possibles se rassemblent dans mes inspirations lentes.  
Ce matin, je suis fébrile, je sais que c'est l'heure d'être adulte, le temps est venu de prendre des décisions par moi-même, d'arrêter de me laisser porter.

Je serre les poings, que le courage de Gryffondor me vienne en aide par Merlin !

J'entends Drago sortir de la salle de bains et s'approcher .

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute Harry.

Ma culpabilité est-elle si évidente ?

\- Tu dois arrêter de croire que tu portes la responsabilité du monde entier sur tes épaules… J'y survivrai, je te le promets !

J'ouvre les yeux et l'observe, il s'est arrêté à l'autre bout du salon contre la baie vitrée.  
Je hoche la tête et me mords la lèvre.  
Je pourrais m'habituer à ce qu'il lise en moi comme dans un livre ouvert.

Je réduis lentement la distance qui nous sépare.  
Il me regarde, l'air soucieux. Il a les mains au fond de ses poches. _Il va bien._

Ses cheveux humides lui retombent dans les yeux. Je tends la main pour les repousser derrière son oreille. Il ferme les yeux à mon contact et ses paupières tressaillent.  
Mes doigts s'attardent sur sa joue et je me souviens de la douceur de sa peau. Je récupère ma main, fautif.  
Il me regarde, attentif, infiniment patient. _Il va bien et il est là.  
_

\- Est-ce que je peux t'embrasser ?

Ses lèvres tressaillent. Il hoche la tête.  
J'avance d'un pas pour finir de réduire la distance entre nous et je m'approche avec une appréhension qui me tord le ventre.

Je pose enfin mes lèvres sur les siennes, avec la timidité d'un adolescent.  
Je le sens hésitant, mais pour la première fois depuis longtemps je suis sûr de moi. J'appuie mon baiser. Il n'y a rien de plus certain que moi suspendu aux lèvres de Drago Malefoy.

Je passe ma main dans sa nuque pour le rapprocher de moi et quand j'approfondis le baiser en faisant jouer ma langue sur ses lèvres, il s'anime enfin, passe ses mains dans mes cheveux et m'embrasse comme s'il me découvrait pour la première fois, et c'est presque le cas.  
Je sens des larmes salées se mêler à notre baiser et je voudrais rompre le contact pour le regarder et comprendre, mais je le sens sourire contre mes lèvres et passer ses mains dans mes cheveux. Impensable de s'éloigner plus que nécessaire de ses lèvres à ce moment-là. Il multiplie ses baisers sur mes lèvres, prend le temps de s'y attarder. Les mains en coupe autour de mon visage, il me couvre de baisers, de la commissure des lèvres, remonte sur ma mâchoire, pose des baisers sur mes pommettes, enfoui son nez dans mes cheveux et revient sur mes lèvres.

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué Harry.

Je pourrais en pleurer, mais je l'embrasse avec faim pour lui prouver que je suis là, que je suis prêt à prendre des risques, et que tant qu'il sera à mes côtés, rien ne pourra nous arriver.

Je l'embrasse pour chasser mes regrets, pour faire taire la culpabilité de l'avoir laissé partir cette nuit-là. Je l'embrasse avec l'envie de dessiner un nouveau chemin pour nous deux. Je l'embrasse pour me donner du courage. Je redécouvre sa peau sous mes lèvres et j'en redeviens vite dépendant. Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais m'en passer à présent. Je l'embrasse mais j'en veux rapidement plus. Je parsème sa gorge de baisers, je passe mes mains sous le tissu fluide de son t-shirt. Je le serre contre moi comme s'il songeait à s'enfuir. Mais ce n'est pas le cas, il est là, ses lèvres dans mon cou, tout à moi, et j'en veux plus.  
Je serre mon bassin tout contre lui pour lui faire sentir qu'il ne me laisse pas indifférent. Je le sens dur contre moi, et ce constat m'affole. J'ai envie de lui.

\- Baise-moi…

\- Ne parle pas comme ça Harry.

\- Bordel, fais-moi l'amour Drago.

Il s'arrête dans ses baisers et me fixe le regard fiévreux et plein d'envies.

\- Tu es sûr ? L'ancien Harry aurait voulu des pétales de roses rouge et une soirée romantique pour notre première fois…

\- Pff, tu dis n'importe quoi, et je ne suis plus l'ancien Harry, je suis ici avec toi, et j'en ai envie… montre-moi à quel point tu m'aimes encore.

Une lueur de défi passe dans son regard.

\- C'est un moment important Harry, je ne veux pas que tu le regrettes.

\- C'est bien la dernière chose que j'ai peur de regretter aujourd'hui, je ne veux pas te perdre, je veux te sentir sous mes doigts, me sentir vivant sous tes caresses, j'ai envie de toi Drago...

Je le prends par la main et l'emmène dans la chambre d'amis.  
Je nous déshabille rapidement en ponctuant mes gestes des baisers insatiables.

Une fois entièrement nus, je l'enlace contre moi pour que nos corps se frôlent et je dépose des baisers sur la ligne de son épaule. La sensation de sa peau sur la mienne fait rapidement enfler mon désir pour lui.

\- Tu es sûr de toi Harry ?

Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr de moi.  
Je m'allonge dans le lit, essaye de ne pas être aussi maladroit que je me l'imagine, et me positionne à quatre pattes. _J'ai envie de toi._

[[

Je vois passer du trouble dans le regard de Drago.  
Il me rejoint dans le lit, mais au lieu de se positionner son sexe tout contre moi, prêt à me prendre, il m'invite à m'allonger sur le dos. _Viens là. _Il se place entre mes cuisses écartées et commence à m'embrasse tendrement tout en bougeant son sexe contre le mien. Il parsème mon corps de baisers et rien que sa bouche pourrait suffire à me faire jouir.  
Ses caresses s'aventurent sur mon sexe en érection, sur mes cuisses et remonte vers ma virilité. Un de ses doigts s'égare entre mes fesses et je retiens ma respiration.

Il revient m'embrasser, me donner du courage et me rassurer.

Il écarte mes jambes et les surélève sur ses épaules, je rougis de m'offrir ainsi aussi impudiquement à son regard. Mais Drago est bien trop occupé à embrasser mon ventre et à descendre lentement vers mon sexe dressé. Il le caresse lentement d'une main, tout en aventurant son autre main entre mes fesses. Je suis terrifié, et il le sent, il lève son regard fiévreux vers moi et me sourit. _Fais-moi confiance. _Je fais de mon mieux pour me détendre et sens son doigt lubrifié s'insérer en moi. La sensation est douloureuse, mais le geste de Drago est doux et petit à petit, je m'habitue à cette étrange sensation. Je sens Drago insérer un autre doigt, et je suis sur le point de lui dire que ça n'ira pas, que ça ne passera pas, que quelque chose cloche chez moi, quand une sensation incroyable irradie mon bas ventre. Je renverse ma tête en arrière. Puis je sens le sexe de Drago tout contre moi, chaud et pulsant.  
Il enlace ses doigts aux miens et insère doucement son membre dur en moi. La douleur me surprend, mais Drago patiente, le temps de m'habituer à lui en moi, et rien que de nous imaginer enfin réunis, mes tentacules se déploient, insatiables. Quelques secondes plus tard, je lui fais un signe de tête pour lire dire que tout va bien et qu'il peut continuer. Quand il commence d'amples mouvements de va et vient, je pourrais perdre pied de plaisir. J'ouvre les yeux pour voir le corps nu de Drago sur le mien en train d'aller et venir en moi. Le spectacle est étourdissant. Il lève les yeux vers moi, un sourire aux lèvres, et amplifie un mouvement pour venir m'embrasser.  
Je l'attrape par les fesses et commence à bouger au même rythme que lui, à intensifier le mouvement pour le sentir profondément en moi. Comment j'ai pu survivre jusque là sans cette intense sensation ?

Drago finit bientôt par gémir sous le coup de la jouissance, et retombe à mes côtés, repu. Je pose ma main sur mon sexe enflé et douloureux, et sa main m'y rejoint rapidement. Il n'a que quelques mouvements à faire pour me libérer à mon tour de cette douloureuse jouissance.

]]

.oOoOo.

Dans les draps froissés, nos corps nus sont entrelacés, repus de plaisir, je m'abandonne à ses caresses rassurantes. Sa tête est posée sur mon ventre, mes doigts caressent ses cheveux blonds. Le temps est suspendu dans cette bulle et je pourrais m'y habituer.

\- Comment tu vas Drago, je veux dire, _vraiment_ ?

\- Je n'ai jamais été aussi bien je crois. Je suis vivant et avec toi.

Je pourrais presque l'entendre ronronner.  
Il se redresse et vient s'allonger à mes côtés, un bras plié sous sa tête. Il sourit.

\- Je suis heureux que tu aies fait le premier pas…  
\- Tu en as fait mille avant moi, tu es revenu, tu as supporté mes colères, tu es resté malgré mon caractère de merde, tu as une patience que je te connaissais pas…

\- C'est l'espoir de retrouver ton fichu caractère qui m'a fait tenir Harry !

Il rit.  
Il est beau quand il rit, quand il abandonne son masque de glace et que ses yeux et sa bouche se partagent cet éclat de rire simple.  
Il me regarde d'un regard amoureux qui me fait frissonner.

\- Tu te souviens ce que je te disais lors de notre dernière nuit à Poudlard ? Je voulais qu'à mon retour je puisse prendre ta main dans la rue et t'embrasser sans crainte...

\- Je me souviens...

Il se penche pour m'embrasser.

\- C'est toujours d'actualité… Et si on partait Harry ? Loin d'ici, loin des médias, des fantômes du passé ? N'importe où, loin de Londres…

Il a le regard sérieux et je sens la panique soulevée ma poitrine.

Ses caresses sur mon corps sont douces et tentent de me rassurer, mais je bredouille.

\- Je… je ne sais pas si j'y arriverai Drago… ce n'est pas si facile… tout me pèse, le poids des apparences, le poids des conventions, du rôle qu'on m'a toujours donné.. je ne suis pas sûr d'arriver à y échapper. Et je ne suis pas sûr de supporter un autre abandon...

Il enlace mes doigts aux siens.

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu t'abandonner Harry, je pensais agir pour le bien à ce moment-là.

Je me tourne vers lui et me plonge dans ses prunelles grises soucieuses.

\- J'aurais jamais du te laisser partir cette nuit-là, j'ai tout gâché, j'aurais te du sauver et te garder auprès de moi, tout alors aurait été différent, j'ai été qu'un con...

\- C'était peut-être une erreur de te laisser seul, j'aurais peut-être du rester à tes côtés, mais on ne le saura jamais… Ressasser le passé ne sert à rien Harry, et là aujourd'hui je ne veux qu'une chose, être avec toi, si c'est au-dessus de tes forces, au-delà du possible pour toi, dis-le moi clairement et je ne m'accrocherai pas, je m'éloignerai de toi, promis…

Je ne veux pas qu'il s'éloigne. Je le veux à portée de caresses et de baisers pour le restant de ma vie.  
Je veux juste claquer des doigts, changer les choses pour que chaque matin ressemble à celui-là avec Drago dans mon lit. Mais le chemin pour y parvenir me semble insurmontable, le regard des autres est un poids trop lourd qui m'empêche d'avancer…

\- Tu sais, j'ai survécu aux punitions de Voldemort, aux tortures des Aurors, à la solitude et à la folie qui menaçaient… Je me fiche bien des ragots, de la presse et du qu'en dira-t-on de tes amis. Après 3 ans de survie, aujourd'hui je veux juste vivre Harry, et avec toi à mes côtés de préférence. Je peux survivre à Londres, c'est juste que j'ai l'impression que ça serait plus simple de recommencer ailleurs, avec toi...

Son sourire me rend amoureux.

\- Je ne veux que ça Drago, mais il me faut du temps…

Il porte ma main à ses lèvres et m'embrasse doucement l'intérieur du poignet.

\- Tu te souviens à Poudlard quand on est sortis de la grotte et que je te haïssais pour ce que tu me faisais ressentir. J'étais perdu, je me détestais, je détestais ces nouveaux sentiments, ces choses que je ressentais à cause de toi… Je t'ai méprisé, je t'ai frappé, _quel con j'étais_, mais tu étais là. Tu te souviens de nos nuits sur la tour d'astronomie, tu me répétais que tu patienterais et que t'attendrais le bon moment…

Les souvenirs qui remontent sont doux.  
C'était il y a une éternité, une autre vie, mais ils étaient bel et bien réels, et je souris en repensant au début de notre étrange relation.

\- Cette fois c'est moi qui suis prêt à t'attendre. Parce que je t'aime Harry Potter.

Mon cœur rate un battement quand il approche ses lèvres des miennes et y dépose un baiser tendre.  
Je pourrais fondre sous ses lèvres et ses déclarations. Une chaleur agréable se répand dans mon ventre.  
Comme pour ne pas me presser, il s'éloigne de moi tout en gardant ma main dans la sienne. Il lance un sort à la baie vitrée pour lever le rideau magique et profiter de la vue imprenable depuis le lit défait.  
Ma main dans la sienne, je me dis que je ne voudrais que des moments comme celui-ci, dans un cocon, sans l'appréhension du monde extérieur et du qu'en dira-t-on. Je sais qu'il me donnera du temps, _le temps fait des miracles_, mais je sais aussi que c'est à moi de faire le premier pas, de fournir le premier effort.

\- Hermione nous a invité à manger, je dis innocemment, mais je peux trouver une excuse pour que tu n'aies pas y aller.

\- Vraiment ? Ils sont au courant pour… moi ?  
\- Si on veut… Hermione s'en doutait évidemment, même si elle n'avait pas tous les éléments, et on en a beaucoup parlé… et Ron, je lui ai tout confié il y a quelques jours…

Il hausse les sourcils.

\- … enfin pas tout, mais le principal…

Je m'attends à ce qu'il botte en touche, qu'il préfère ralentir notre nouvelle relation naissante et éviter une rencontre gênante.

\- Ça me plairait de rencontrer tes amis Harry, en espérant qu'ils ne veuillent pas m'étriper

\- Vraiment ?  
\- Je ne veux plus vivre dans l'ombre Harry, et cette bulle avec toi, si charmante soit-elle, ne peut pas être éternelle. Je veux recommencer à vivre normalement, et ça pourrait commencer aujourd'hui si tu le veux...


	12. Partie 11

_Merci pour les messages que je reçois et auxquels je ne peux pas répondre directement en privé._  
_Ça me fait plaisir que vous aimiez ce Drago que la guerre a changé, j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ses parties._

_On touche bientôt à la fin, plus que 2 chapitres après celui-là,_  
_Bonne lecture !_

**Partie 11**

Sur le pas de la porte, je retiens mon souffle avant de toquer.  
Je jette un œil à Drago à mes côtés, il est calme et élégant. Il a pris le temps de choisir des vêtements à son goût dans mes placards, s'est apprêté avec soin devant le miroir. Il est beau et je me sens comme un chiot dépenaillé à ses côtés.  
Une boule de stress a grandi dans mon ventre tout au long de la journée, jusqu'à me demander si ce repas chez Ron et Hermione n'était pas une mauvaise idée finalement.  
J'ai envie de prendre mes jambes à mon cou et de retourner dans le cocon rassurant de mes draps défaits. Est-ce que ce n'est pas un peu trop rapide comme rencontre ?  
Mais Drago me regarde avec un sourire encourageant. Il frôle discrètement ma main de ses doigts. _On y va ?_  
Est-ce qu'il peut lire la panique au fond de mon regard, l'angoisse qui me paralyse et la peur qui s'immisce doucement en moi ?  
Il jette un regard derrière lui pour s'assurer que la ruelle est déserte et se penche vers moi. Il pose un baiser rapide sur mes lèvres, avant de reprendre ses distances.

\- Courage jeune Gryffondor !

Il se moque gentiment et je grimace. J'aimerais l'attraper par sa chemise et le plaquer contre la porte pour l'embrasser et me donner du courage.

\- Tu veux annuler ? Que je te laisse seul ?

Je secoue la tête.  
Il lève le poing contre la porte de Ron et Hermione et attend mon autorisation.  
Sa patience continue de me surprendre, je ne me supporterai par moi-même. Il attend le poing suspendu, ses lèvres étirées par un demi-sourire, un sourcil haussé, interrogateur.  
Je hoche la tête imperceptiblement et il toque enfin contre la porte. Ses yeux rient, ils se moquent de moi, je lui donne un léger coup de coude qu'il esquive en s'indignant. Mon angoisse retombe, notre complicité m'avait manqué.  
Quand la porte s'ouvre sur une Hermione radieuse et accueillante, mes dernières peurs s'envolent, j'ai les meilleurs des amis, tout se passera bien.

.oOoOo.

Je connais la maison de mes amis par cœur, j'y suis plus souvent que chez moi, mais aujourd'hui je me sens gauche dans leur salon. Je ne sais pas comment me comporter avec Drago ni que faire des regards lourds que lui lance Ron, comme s'il le jaugeait pour estimer s'il était digne de ma compagnie. Je ne sais pas où me mettre, ni que faire de mes mains et je décide de les enfouir au fond de mes poches.

Hermione a remarqué mon malaise et nous accueille avec bienveillance. Prévenante, elle prend en main la soirée, nous invite à nous asseoir dans le salon, nous sert un vin blanc moelleux dans de beaux verres et engage la conversation avec Drago. Elle et Drago manient à merveille l'art de la discussion, ils en viennent rapidement à discuter des actualités du monde sorcier, Drago prend des nouvelles du bébé à venir. Je reconnais sa facilité à faire la conversation à laquelle j'ai assisté dans ses souvenirs, il répond avec aisance à des sujets simples en étant poli et charmant.  
Ron reste silencieux, il semble le jauger sans prendre part à la conversation. Je sais pertinemment que ce ne doit pas être simple de recevoir un ancien serpentard dans son salon, faire table rase du passé et oublier les insultes et les humiliations subies à Poudlard… Quand je capte enfin le regard de mon meilleur ami, je le supplie silencieusement de ne pas chercher le conflit. Il s'avance toutefois dans le fauteuil, se ressert un verre et fronce les sourcils.

\- Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas Malefoy. Si tu fais partie des nôtres depuis tout ce temps, pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas rendu dès la fin de la Guerre ?

Le silence qui tombe dans le salon est de plomb. Hermione fusille Ron du regard pour son manque de tact.

\- Tu n'as pas à répondre Drago, ça ne nous regarde pas après tout…

Drago pose son verre.  
Je crains qu'il se lève et parte en claquant la porte. Mais il n'est pas comme moi. Il replace ses cheveux derrière son oreille, et pose ses yeux sur un Ron cramoisi qui a du mal à soutenir son regard.

\- Non, Weasley a raison, il vous manque une partie de l'histoire… est-ce que Harry vous a raconté mon séjour dans le domaine des Greengrass ?

Hermione acquiesce, attentive.  
Il était inutile de rentrer dans les détails de tous les souvenirs explorés, mais je leur avais rapidement résumé ce que j'avais pu rattraper de sa vie ces dernières années.

\- Et bien, c'est chez Amaury Greengrass que je suis resté le plus longtemps pour ma prétendue mission d'ambassadeur. C'est chez eux que j'ai reçu le dernier message codé de Severus. Il me prévenait qu'il se savait compromis et il m'intimait de rester en retrait. Il m'indiquait avoir prévenu Remus Lupin de ma situation. C'était le seul membre de l'Ordre en qui il avait encore confiance. Quand le Maître nous a tous rappelés le jour de la Grande Bataille, j'étais encore en France et Greengrass a lui aussi insisté pour que je reste parmi eux. Je crois qu'il voulait réellement me protéger de Voldemort. J'ai ignoré ma Marque qui m'a brûlé pendant des heures, j'étais officiellement devenu un traître. Peu d'informations nous sont parvenues le soir-même, mais dès le lendemain j'ai été immensément soulagé à l'annonce de votre victoire, sauf que je ne savais pas à qui me fier. Quand j'ai lu le nom de Lupin dans la liste des victimes de cette nuit-là, c'est comme si le piège se refermait sur moi. Je n'avais aucun contact au sein de l'Ordre, aucun contact d'urgence. Je devenais un simple mangemort aux yeux de tous. Et à présent un traître parmi les mangemorts.

J'ai songé à rentrer pour m'expliquer, mais on disait que certains Aurors étaient assez punitifs, on avait vent de certains mangemorts qui étaient restés en retrait dans la guerre et qui s'étaient fait exécutés sans sommation alors qu'ils se rendaient. C'était trop risqué dans un camp comme dans l'autre… et je tenais encore à ma vie.

Drago fait une pause pour boire une gorgée de son verre et observer nos réactions.  
Le silence est oppressant. Je bois ses paroles, avide de découvrir ce pan de son histoire que je n'ai pas eu le temps d'explorer et je suis profondément touché qu'il accepte de se livrer ainsi.  
Ron est écarlate de l'avoir lancé sur ce sujet, mais semble l'écouter avec attention.  
Hermione est suspendue à ses mots, et l'encourage à continuer avec un regard bienveillant.

\- Je ne pouvais pas rester chez les Greengrass éternellement. Amaury Greengrass m'a donné le contact d'un sorcier à Paris qui pouvait nous héberger moi et quelques autres mangemorts qui avaient changé de camp. Ce sorcier était propriétaire de plusieurs chambres de bonnes où il pouvait nous loger en tout discrétion. On est restés plusieurs mois dans ces chambres moldues minuscules sous les toits de Paris. Certains de mes compagnons ont tenté leur chance pour rentrer en Angleterre, je n'ai plus jamais eu de leurs nouvelles.

Il y avait une rumeur qui disait que les Aurors avaient réussi à placer une Trace sur les mangemorts en fuite et que chaque sort lancé pouvait nous trahir. Alors j'ai arrêté d'utiliser ma baguette. J'ai passé plusieurs mois dans cette chambre de bonne, dans le quartier latin à Paris. Les autres chambres de l'immeuble étaient occupées par des étudiants moldus. J'ai d'abord passé des journées entières cloîtré dans ma chambre de peur de me faire prendre. Puis j'ai passé mes journées dans une bibliothèque en bas de l'immeuble à apprendre le français et à lire des écrivains moldus… J'y ai découvert un monde inconnu, Jules Verne, Arthur Rimbaud, Baudelaire, Apollinaire … je remplissais mes longues journées interminables de nouveaux savoirs. Puis j'ai commencé à sortir dans le quartier, à fréquenter ces étudiants comme si j'en étais un moi-même, c'était la parfaite couverture.  
Les mois ont passé, j'essayais de me tenir au courant de ce qu'il se passait à Londres en piquant des journaux dans le Paris sorcier, et quelque fois en me rendant dans des cafés sorciers. Je me renseignais l'air de rien sur la formation du nouveau Magenmagot, des nouvelles directives des Aurors, des condamnations pour Azkaban…  
Parfois je me voyais condamné à vivre dans cette clandestinité moldue et je me disais que c'était sûrement le karma qui me punissait. Ironique, hein Weasley ? Finalement ces deux années ont sûrement été les plus riches que j'ai vécues. J'ai appris beaucoup sur moi, sur les autres, réfléchis énormément, bousculé ce que je pensais savoir, évolué sur des idées toutes faites... J'étais prêt à accepter que ce serait ma nouvelle vie. Sauf que je n'ai jamais réussi à tirer un trait sur ce que je désirais le plus… revoir Harry…

Je rougis sous son regard.

\- J'ai continué à me rendre régulièrement dans des cafés sorciers, je lisais vos exploits de guerre… et les évènements de la vie londonienne qui avait repris son cours et un jour, manque de vigilance ? Dénonciation ? Allez savoir, des Aurors français me sont tombés dessus. La bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'ils ne m'ont pas tué ! Ils m'ont interrogé et transféré à Londres par cheminette. La suite vous la connaissez... Alors que je répétais que j'étais de l'Ordre du Phoenix et que je ne voulais parler qu'à Harry, ces brutes m'ont tabassé et torturé magiquement… mais me voilà, vivant et innocenté !

Il reprend son verre et boit une lampée.  
Son sourire dénote avec l'ambiance pesante de son discours.  
J'étais loin d'imaginer ce qu'il avait vécu.  
Hermione a les yeux humides.

\- Je suis tellement désolée Drago…

\- Vous n'y êtes pour rien, vous aviez l'air bien occupés de votre côté ! Vous êtes de vrais Héros de Guerre par Merlin !

Hermione repousse la remarque d'un revers de main.

\- La Gazette exagère toujours tu sais !

\- Alors la partie avec le Dragon n'est pas vraie ?

Hermione reste sans voix une seconde avant d'éclater de rire et de tout avouer. Ron en profite pour raconter notre improbable évasion de Gringotts sur le dos de la créature magique.

\- C'était mémorable !  
\- … et complètement dangereux !

Le spectacle est touchant. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé un jour ces trois personnes auxquelles je tiens le plus réunies dans la même pièce en train de se raconter des anecdotes passées avec enthousiasme.  
Les yeux de Drago sourient, il a l'air heureux, vraiment.  
Mon cœur se gonfle. Et si c'était juste ça être heureux ? Profiter de ce genre de moments ?

Quand Ron termine de raconter une dernière anecdote, Hermione nous invite à passer à table.  
L'ambiance est détendue. Je me sens idiot d'avoir tant redouté ce moment.  
Ron nous sert et la discussion suit son cours, la normalité a du bon.  
Tandis que les assiettes se vident, Ron demande :

\- Et donc... aujourd'hui, vous êtes… officiellement en couple ?

Tandis que je hoche la tête, j'entends Drago répondre par la négative.  
Je le regarde mortifié. Est-ce que j'ai tout compris de travers ?  
Ron est embarrassé d'avoir mis les pieds dans le plat, Hermione nous regarde confuse.

Drago effleure ma main et reprend la parole.

\- Avoir passé deux ans là-bas m'a appris que les étiquettes ne veulent rien dire… _Être un espion, être un traître_, les mots ne veulent rien dire... _être en couple, être dans une relation _? Les mots sont juste des mots, seuls les actes comptent vraiment, c'est une sage personne qui me l'a appris il y a quelques années.

Hermione a les yeux qui brillent et sourit à l'allusion de Drago alors que je ne comprends pas.

\- Ce que je veux dire Harry, c'est qu'i peine deux jours, tu me détestais, tu voulais ma mort et que tu vivais ta vie sans te poser de questions, tu allais même te marier par Merlin !

\- Et je te signale que deux jours après je t'embrassais et qu'on…

Ron pose bruyamment ses couverts dans son assiette, les oreilles rouges.

\- Ouhlala, stop ! Je ne suis pas prêt pour ce genre de détails !

Drago sourit alors que je sens la panique monter en moi.

\- Harry, je suis là aujourd'hui, rien ne presse, laisse le temps au temps, laisse les actes être signifiants, on ne devrait pas être si sérieux à 20 ans par Merlin !

Il pose une main sur ma cuisse sous la table.

\- Je suis là, rien ne presse ! Prends le temps d'arranger les choses de ta vie qui doivent l'être. Ne te précipite pas. Je reste là en ce qui me concerne. Je serai patient.

Il y a dans son regard tout l'amour qu'il me porte et la panique se retire.  
Je me sens rougir sous son attention. Que je sois maudit si ce genre de geste ne signifie pas être en couple !

Hermione nous regarde avec un sourire attendri.

\- Tu es devenu sage Drago, bien plus sage que nous, cette guerre t'a fait grandir…  
\- Je n'ai pas eu le choix Hermione, ce rôle d'espion m'a énormément fait réfléchir, sur moi, sur le monde, sur le sens de tout ça, c'était vital pour ne pas devenir fou... et mon année clandestine chez les moldus m'a fait évoluer sur pas mal de sujets je t'avoue…

Tandis que Ron va chercher le dessert, Hermione questionne Drago sur son avenir.

\- Sais-tu ce que tu vas faire à présent ?

\- J'aimerais reprendre mes études, magiques cette fois, certainement en Potions ou en Justice Magique, j'ai vraiment besoin d'avoir l'impression d'aider et de me sentir utile.

\- Si tu as besoin de contacts au Département de la Justice Magique tu n'hésite pas, je peux t'aider si besoin. Vas-tu rester à Londres ?

\- Je ne pense pas, c'est devenu invivable ici pour moi, j'ai beau avoir été innocenté, mon nom est marqué au fer rouge dans la mémoire des gens…

\- Vas-tu retourner à Paris ?  
\- Non, Paris me rappellerait trop mes années d'exil forcé, je pensais d'ailleurs à une ville anglophone...

\- Oh ? Edimbourg, Glasgow ? L'université magique d'Edimbourgh a une très bonne réputation à ce qu'on dit.

Drago porte une cuillère de tarte à la myrtille à sa bouche avant de répondre.

\- A vrai dire, je pensais mettre un océan entre moi et mon passé, je pensais à New York, Seattle ou peut-être San Francisco…

Un poids lourd tombe dans mon estomac et me coupe le reste d'appétit.  
Je joue avec le reste de ma part de tarte, tandis qu'Hermione continue sur la discussion, enthousiaste.

\- Oh, il paraît que la communauté sorcière de San Francisco est ouverte et bienveillante. Et il pleut bien moins qu'en Angleterre !

Drago sourit. Je baisse les yeux pour fuir son regard. J'ai la désagréable sensation de le voir filer entre mes doigts.

Il est bientôt temps de les quitter.  
Drago remercie chaleureusement Hermione, puis dans le couloir je vois Ron le prendre à part, je tends l'oreille.

\- Tu as peut-être changé Malefoy et c'est tant mieux, mais ne crois pas que j'oublie, les insultes et tout le reste… être avec Harry aujourd'hui ne veut pas dire que j'ai oublié et qu'on est amis, est-ce que c'est clair ?

Je suis sur le point d'intervenir, mais Drago répond calmement.

\- Je comprends ta rancœur Weasley, je ne suis pas sûr que ça serve de m'excuser pour mes erreurs de jeunesse, mais moi je te remercie.

Ron est perplexe.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je te remercie d'avoir veillé sur Harry, d'avoir été là pendant sa quête, pendant tout ce temps, quand moi je me sentais impuissant, loin de tout.

Ron rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et je me sens fautif d'être le témoin de cet échange.  
Drago lui tend la main et Ron lui serre, mal à l'aise.

Sur le pas de la porte, Hermione nous serre dans ses bras malgré son ventre imposant.

\- Promets-nous de ne pas partir sans un mot Malefoy, passe nous prévenir le moment venu !

Drago acquiesce et la remercie à nouveau.  
Il me regarde, visiblement ravi de cette soirée. _Tu nous fais transplaner ?_

.oOoOo.

Drago est surpris de ne pas atterrir au pied de mon immeuble, mais j'avais envie de prolonger la soirée et profiter d'une balade digestive à l'air frais. On marche un moment en silence, côte à côte. La rue semble déserte mais je jette un œil aux alentours pour m'en assurer.

Je glisse ma main dans celle de Drago. Il enlace ses doigts aux miens, me les presse doucement. Mais un bruit dans la rue me fait sursauter et ma main se retrouve rapidement au fond de ma poche.

Drago ne fait pas de remarque sur ma nervosité et mon geste avorté. Il semble serein le visage tendu vers le ciel comme pour profiter de la fraîcheur de la soirée ou du sentiment de liberté qu'il retrouve. J'essaie de faire du tri dans mes pensées de la soirée, de ne pas dramatiser ce que je ressens.

\- Ça me plairait tu sais, de pouvoir marcher dans la rue en te tenant par la main sans avoir peur.

Il me sourit.

\- Un jour Harry, un jour...

Je laisse nos pas nous guider, une rue après l'autre.  
Je ne sais pas comment aborder le sujet qui me préoccupe sans passer pour un désespéré, alors je me lance.

\- San Francisco alors ?

Il hausse les épaules, le regard rassurant.

\- Pourquoi pas Harry ? C'est venu dans la discussion, mais rien n'est décidé, je ne suis pas pressé. Ça pourrait être un nouveau départ pour moi... pour nous. Mais je ne veux pas te mettre la pression. Je peux survivre à Londres s'il le faut...

Notre balade nocturne nous a mené sur un pont qui enjambe la Tamise nous offrant une jolie vue de la ville la nuit.  
Sans nous concerter, nous nous arrêtons pour nous accouder à la rambarde.  
Drago s'abandonne à l'observation des reflets dans les eaux. Et moi je l'observe du coin de l'œil. Il est beau emmitouflé dans mon écharpe, les traits détendus. Il y a dans son attitude une nonchalance que je ne lui connaissais pas, comme s'il pouvait se contenter d'un rien, de vivre d'amour et d'eau fraîche, de ces moments simples à deux, sans rien espérer de plus. Mais est-ce que ça lui suffira à terme ? Est-ce qu'il ne se lassera pas un jour de m'attendre ? Est-ce qu'il aura la patience suffisante face à mes peurs qui me freinent constamment ?  
Je m'approche et l'invite à me regarder.

\- Je sais que je ne suis pas facile à vivre, que j'ai du mal à gérer le passé et ses fantômes, que j'accorde beaucoup trop d'importance aux regards des autres... mais je suis vraiment heureux que tu sois revenu... j'espère que tu le sais, mais dans le doute, je voulais te le dire... je t'aime Drago...

Il écarquille exagérément les yeux, amusé et amoureux, il jette un œil autour de nous, et me tire vers lui. Je m'approche tout contre lui, pose mes lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrasse avec tendresse comme pour lui assurer que je ne laisserai pas partir sans moi.

Un bruit sec suivi d'un claquement me fait sursauter, et je nous fais transplaner avant même de chercher l'origine de ce bruit.

.oOoOo.

Ce matin, je quitte le lit en laissant Drago à moitié recouvert des draps.  
Je fais infuser mon thé et récupère la Gazette laissée comme chaque matin sur la table de la cuisine.  
Un hoquet de surprise me fait lâcher la tasse qui se brise au sol, rapidement remplacé par un grognement sourd de colère.  
La une de la Gazette affiche en gros plan le visage de Drago, les lèvres suspendues aux miennes, ne laissant aucun doute quant à la nature de notre relation.

Je suis mortifié et en colère. En colère contre le paparazzi qui nous a visiblement suivi la nuit dernière. En colère contre la Gazette qui se permet de violer ma vie privée. En colère contre moi de me sentir si vulnérable et si honteux à ce moment-là.

Le bruit de la tasse brisée a tiré Drago du lit qui me rejoint dans la cuisine.  
Il voit rapidement la photo, notre baiser si intime, qui s'anime en boucle sur la couverture du journal.  
Ses traits se contractent sous la colère.  
Il lève des yeux inquiets vers moi.  
Je fais les cent pas, me prends la tête entre les mains. Des hiboux se pressent déjà à la fenêtre de la cuisine et les lettres, à n'en pas douter demandes d'interviews, affluent. Ma vie publique est dorénavant foutue. _Laisser le temps au temps, quelle connerie ! _Je repense en un instant à Ginny, elle avait raison, ça va être invivable. Je serre les poings de colère. Non seulement, ils ont piétiné ma vie privée mais cette image volée nous appartenait, elle était le témoin d'un moment précieux entre Drago et moi qui est gâché à jamais.  
Je cherche une impossible solution pour empêcher le désastre qui va se produire.

Drago s'est assis sur l'un des tabourets, tendu. Il hésite à m'approcher, je vois la peur dans ses yeux. La colère et le doute érigent un mur entre nous et nous rend muets. Notre relation est-elle à ce point fragile ?

\- Tu veux que je parte Harry ? Que je te laisse gérer ça seul ?

Il y a dans sa voix une appréhension que je ne lui connais pas. Il me regarde comme s'il allait me perdre, comme si j'allais changer d'avis sous la pression et le quitter sur un coup de tête. Suis-je à ce point pétri de fulgurances irréfléchies ? Je secoue la tête.

\- Reste.

Je prends ma cape et ma baguette, et me dirige vers le palier pour transplaner

\- Je suis désolé, je dois juste... je ne sais pas, je dois réfléchir… Mais reste, s'il te plaît..

Il me regarde partir comme si je n'allais jamais revenir, et mon ventre se contracte de douleur.


	13. Partie 12

**Partie 1****2**

En bas de l'immeuble, quelques paparazzis sont déjà là. _Harry Potter, est-ce que c'est vrai ce qu'on dit ?_  
J'aurais du m'y attendre. Je les dépasse et transplane rapidement une rue à peine plus loin.

_Est-ce que c'est vrai ?  
_La vérité, c'est que je n'aurais pas du quitter l'appartement sur un coup de tête.

La vérité, c'est que je ne sais pas où aller pour réfléchir calmement à mon univers qui se casse la figure. Je réalise que je n'ai pas d'espace à moi, partout _Harry Potter _est reconnu, hélé, sollicité.  
Je ne peux aller ni au Ministère, ni sur le Chemin de Traverse, ni sur le terrain d'entraînement de Quidditch, et je ne veux pas aller toquer chez Ron et Hermione de bon matin, la panique au bord des lèvres.  
La vérité, c'est que je n'ai pas de chez moi, d'endroit où je me sens en sécurité.  
J'aimerais retrouver le sentiment que j'éprouvais quand je me rendais à Poudlard, retrouver l'excitation et l'impatience qui pulsaient dans mon cœur quand je savais que je rentrais enfin chez moi, _à la maison._  
Mais Poudlard n'est plus qu'un champ de ruines dans ma mémoire, et même si l'école a été reconstruite et réouverte, je ne m'y sens plus chez moi. C'est juste devenu la source des cauchemars qui me hantent, le lieu où je n'ai pas pu sauver ceux qui ont cru en moi, l'endroit où j'aurais du mourir avec ceux qui ont donné leurs vies pour une cause qui les dépassait.

Alors je marche au hasard dans les rues du Londres moldu. Je me fonds dans la foule des travailleurs matinaux, pour mieux me perdre. Passer inaperçu, ne pas être sur le qui-vive, avoir le temps de réfléchir… Essayer de comprendre ce que cette photo volée, livrée en pâture, signifie sur ma vie future… Essayer de comprendre pourquoi je me sens si vulnérable et si en colère depuis ce matin…

Je repense aux mots de Ron, au soutien d'Hermione, et s'il était temps de faire descendre Harry Potter de son piédestal et que Harry commence à vivre pour lui ? Est-ce que je ne l'ai pas mérité après une vie entière à être le pion d'une prophétie de pacotille ?

Et si je m'autorisais à être vulnérable, avec mes doutes et mes angoisses, et si j'arrêtais de lutter contre celui que je suis ?

Et si le courage, c'était juste d'accepter qui on est aux yeux des autres ?

La vérité, c'est que j'aurais du rester auprès de Drago dans cet appartement trop grand. J'aurais du le serrer dans mes bras, le rassurer, lui dire que ça ne change rien, le couvrir de baisers et de promesses d'avenir. Mais il a aussi raison, cette bulle entre nous ne peut pas durer éternellement. Il faut que je reprenne le contrôle de ma vie, ou du moins, en avoir l'impression.

La vérité, c'est que j'aurais du rester auprès de Drago, parce que c'est lui ma maison, c'est auprès de lui que je me sens moi-même, sans artifice et sans masque, c'est auprès de lui que les monstres se calment et que je m'autorise enfin à être heureux.

Je passe la matinée à errer dans les parcs du Londres moldu, à retourner dans tous les sens les conclusions qui me semblent de plus en plus évidentes. Je marche au hasard pour prendre le temps, pour ne pas prendre de décisions hâtives, contrer la voix d'Hermione qui me dirait que j'agis sans réfléchir, sous le coup de la colère.

Aujourd'hui, je suis debout au bord d'un précipice inconnu, la peur au ventre, et je sais que je dois sauter dans le vide pour avancer.

Aujourd'hui, il est temps d'arrêter de jouer un rôle aux yeux de tous…

.oOoOo.

Il est tard quand je rentre à l'appartement, et je redoute de le retrouver vide.

Mais la surprise m'arrête sur le pas de la porte, une main encore sur la poignée. Drago est toujours là, emmitouflé dans un plaid. Il a allumé un feu dans la cheminée et une odeur agréable s'échappe d'une casserole dans la cuisine ouverte. Mes entrailles se tordent, je ne suis qu'un con. A quel moment j'ai pu douter de lui, c'est définitivement lui mon chez-moi, je n'aurais pas du partir, et le laisser avec l'angoisse de l'inconnu.

Je m'avance et il se lève quand il m'entend entrer, repose le livre moldu qu'il était en train de lire. Sur ses traits, l'inquiétude se dispute au soulagement.

Il s'approche, hésitant. Le comptoir de la cuisine nous sépare. Je voudrais juste chasser ses rides d'inquiétude, l'embrasser pour le rassurer, mais je lui dois d'abord des explications.  
C'est pourtant lui qui brise le silence.

\- Tu vas bien ?

Je hoche la tête.  
Pourtant, _non_, la journée a été longue et éprouvante.

La pression retombe à peine et j'ai peur d'avoir fait une énorme connerie. J'ai besoin qu'il me dise qu'il sera là pour la suite, qu'on surmontera l'adversité à deux, que j'ai fait le bon choix. Mais après tout, c'est moi qui ai fui ce matin sans un mot…

Je pose lourdement sur le comptoir une bourse en cuir.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Je défais le cordon de cuir et ouvre la bourse qui contient pas moins de mille gallions, sonnants et trébuchants, fraîchement retirés de mon coffre à Gringotts.

Drago est livide. Il fait un pas en arrière.

\- Je ne veux pas de ta pitié Harry. Si tu veux que je parte, dis-le moi clairement, je saurai m'en sortir et je me débrouillerai seul !

Sa réaction me sert les entrailles.  
Je ne suis qu'un con, j'aurais du rester à ses côtés.

\- Ce n'est pas pour toi, c'est pour nous…

Il prend une inspiration difficile, mais ses sourcils restent froncés.

\- Comment ça ?

Je contourne le comptoir de la cuisine, sort un exemplaire de la Gazette de sous ma cape et le pose devant lui.

\- C'est le numéro qui paraîtra demain.

Je prends enfin le temps d'enlever ma cape et mes chaussures, et je me réfugie dans le canapé sous un plaid.

_Le temps fait des miracles_, soit, mais il faut parfois savoir prendre le magyar par les pointes.  
Je ne peux plus reculer à présent.  
Demain, plus rien ne sera comme avant.

.oOoOo.

Sur la première page de la Gazette, un portait de moi s'affiche, il a le regard déterminé et cligne des yeux sous des mèches rebelles et ses lunettes rondes.  
Le titre s'étale en grand _« Entretien exclusif avec Harry Potter : 'l'Espion qui m'aimait'»_.  
Le titre n'est pas de moi.  
Tout le reste, si.  
Tout. Les explications, _ma_ vérité, les souvenirs de Poudlard, notre histoire, notre haine réciproque et légendaire, notre rapprochement, son sacrifice d'espion, notre séparation pendant la Guerre, puis le procès et nos retrouvailles…  
Ça a pris l'après-midi de tout raconter au journaliste de la Gazette. Ils étaient ravis d'obtenir l'exclusivité, _ma vérité_, le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour éviter les ragots infects. J'ai exigé de relire la version finale, pour éviter les mauvaises surprises, mais tout est posé noir sur blanc, impossible de se défiler à présent.

Enroulé dans mon plaid, j'observe avec appréhension les réactions de Drago à la lecture de la double page. Il écarquille les yeux quand il comprend, se mord la lèvre, hausse les sourcils, s'autorise un sourire par moment… Ses réactions défont le nœud que j'avais à l'estomac.

\- Tu n'avais pas à _tout_ révéler Harry…

Il descend de son tabouret et s'approche du canapé, la Gazette à la main et s'assoit sur l'accoudoir pour terminer sa lecture.  
Quand il arrive enfin à la fin de la page, ses yeux sont humides et il a visiblement perdu sa voix.

\- Je voulais donner l'exemple Drago…

Il lève les yeux vers moi. Il est là, il n'a pas fichu le camp.  
Je me redresse dans le canapé et laisse la colère qui a couvé toute la journée se déverser.

\- Tu savais Drago qu'aucun sorcier n'avait révélé publiquement son homosexualité ou sa bisexualité ?! Personne n'ose le dire publiquement ! Et encore moins dans les équipes de quidditch ! Je voulais juste... donner l'exemple. Que ça puisse servir à d'autres personnes de trouver le courage de s'assumer, que ma foutue visibilité serve au moins à quelque chose ! Par Merlin, ça ne devrait pas être aussi dur et flippant d'aimer quelqu'un, quelque soit son genre, personne ne devrait rester prostré dans un placard contre sa volonté ! C'est carrément injuste Drago, et si personne n'assume, ça ne changera jamais ! J'ai aucune fierté à être qui je suis, je suis juste amoureux, et par Merlin, j'ai juste envie de pouvoir te tenir la main dans la rue sans flipper et t'embrasser sans avoir peur constamment ! Les mots sont justes des mots, tu as raison, et moi je veux agir, prendre notre avenir en main, avoir l'impression de contrôler les choses… alors voilà, ils sauront tout, plus rien à foutre de ce qu'ils peuvent penser, je veux juste être avec toi, sans me cacher, sans avoir peur… c'est peut-être une énorme bêtise, ça sera peut-être invivable, je peux certainement dire adieu à mon poste d'attrapeur dans l'équipe, tant pis… je leur ai dit qu'on partait quelques temps pour Paris… on peut aller n'importe où ailleurs, San Francisco si tu veux… mais par Merlin, je ne veux plus être prisonnier de ma propre vie !

Je reprends mon souffle, je dois avoir l'air dingue.  
Le grand _Harry Potter_ a fini par craquer, c'était inévitable diront certains…

Drago a posé le journal au sol et me regarde intensément.

\- C'est très courageux ce que tu as fais Harry…  
\- Mais ?

\- Pas de mais, j'allais juste dire... typiquement gryffondor !

Il me lance un clin d'œil moqueur et le nœud dans mes entrailles a disparu, je lui balance un coussin pour le faire taire.  
Il l'esquive en riant.

_Viens là.  
_Je le tire à moi et il s'assoit entre mes jambes.

\- Dis-moi que je n'ai pas fait une grosse connerie ?  
\- Tu es la personne la plus courageuse que je connaisse Harry…

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi…

\- Je suis sérieux, il en faut de l'audace pour se mettre à nu comme tu l'as fait, et tu as raison, si personne ne le fait, ça ne changera jamais, tu es important pour la communauté sorcière et ton geste aura un impact important, tu vas être un modèle d'inspiration pour un tas de personnes qui ne savent pas comment gérer ce qu'elles ressentent !

\- Je ne veux pas être un modèle, je veux juste pouvoir t'embrasser dans la rue sans flipper, bordel !

Pourtant je vois de la fierté et de l'amour dans les yeux de Drago, et je sais que j'ai fait le bon choix. Ça va être un enfer mais je sais qu'on saura le surmonter à deux.  
Je l'attrape par la nuque pour le rapprocher de moi et fuir son regard intense qui m'impressionne à présent. Je l'embrasse avec ferveur comme pour lui promettre que je ne partirai plus sans lui. Je l'embrasse pour me donner du courage face à cette nouvelle page blanche que j'ai choisi de tourner. Ses mains se posent en coupe autour de mon visage et son baiser est tendre et plein d'espoir. Rapidement, nos baisers se transforment en bataille pour garder le contrôle de la situation. Les mains glissent sous les t-shirts, les boucles de ceinture se défont, le chant des caresses charnelles se mêle aux gémissements de plaisir de sa peau contre ma peau.

Le bonheur de l'avoir retrouvé se grave dans mon cœur. Ses doigts courent sur ma peau, ses lèvres les rejoignent et entament une lutte douce vers le plaisir.

Demain, plus rien ne sera comme avant mais tant que les lèvres de Drago Malefoy se poseront sur mon corps, je pourrai accueillir le futur avec confiance.


	14. Épilogue

**Épilogue**

L'air marin s'engouffre dans ma tignasse et ébouriffe un peu plus mes mèches rebelles. Face au pont du Golden Gate, la vue est superbe et mon sentiment de liberté immense.

A mes côtés, Drago scrute les eaux en contrebas avec des multiplettes juchées sur son nez.

\- Là ! Là ! Elles sont là !

Il pointe du doigt des formes irisées qui émergent des eaux et passe rapidement les jumelles magiques à Hermione qui trépigne d'impatience. Ron joue des coudes pour obtenir les multiplettes à son tour.

Dans le viseur, les dernières sirènes sauvages d'Amérique évoluent dans la baie de San Francisco, elles dansent avec grâce et virevoltent à la surface de l'eau accompagnées de poissons-volants nacrés. Un spectacle rare à ne pas rater !

\- Tu les as vu, tu les as vu Harry ? Me demande Ron, et je hoche la tête en souriant, alors qu'il me repasse au ralenti les instants captés par les multiplettes magiques. Leur faire visiter San Francisco et ses particularités sorcières me remplit d'un bonheur simple.

Après une matinée à arpenter le quartier-sorcier accessible au bout d'un ponton de Fisherman's Wharf, nous nous dirigeons avec excitation vers l'évènement attendu par toute la communauté sorcière de la ville : la Grande et Fabuleuse Foire Magique.

Quand Ron a su qu'elle s'installait à San Francisco aux mêmes dates que leur venue, il a déclaré qu'il était impensable de la rater ! Ron nous raconte que ces grandes foires magiques se tiennent seulement tous les 10 ans et qu'elles parcourent le monde sorcier, posant ses chapiteaux de ville en ville, réunissant les plus grands spectacles d'artistes-sorciers et les meilleurs attractions magiques, à voir _absolument_.

Hermione et moi n'en avions jamais entendu parler, et le père de Drago n'a jamais daigné amener son fils dans ce genre d'évènements qu'il jugeait bien trop populaires et grossiers pour un Malefoy.

Face à la grande arche qui marque l'entrée magique, Ron piétine d'impatience.

Des _cable-car _enchantés, de vieux tramways typiques, vont et viennent depuis la ville pour déposer dans le grand champ créé magiquement pour l'occasion des grappes de sorciers aussi excités que Ron.

.oOoOo.

Les éclats de rire de Drago et de Ron résonnent dans le carrousel magique.

Les créatures enchantées font la course autour du manège et le gryffondor et le serpentard jouent des coudes pour être le premier sur la ligne d'arrivée. Quand le tour et la musique s'arrêtent enfin, Ron insiste pour y retourner une seconde fois, mais il y a tellement d'autres attractions à essayer qu'il concède sous le regard d'Hermione et nous poursuivons notre exploration de la Grande et Fabuleuse Foire Magique.

De nombreux badauds déambulent en famille, certains en tenue sorcière avec des superpositions de vêtements douteuses et des chapeaux extravagants, d'autres portent avec plus de classe des capes sobres et de grands chapeaux hauts de forme distingués. D'autres encore sont habillés à la mode moldue, ou non-maj', comme on dit sur ce continent. La diversité des sorciers et sorcières allant et venant entre les attractions offre un parfait panel éclectique de la communauté sorcière de la région.

Des effluves de beignets frits se mêlent à celles de marshmallows grillés par de petits dragons exotiques. Les couleurs criardes des différents stands, les sons des orgues de barbarie qui jouent tous seuls et les cris des rabatteurs de chaque scène se mêlent dans un joyeux chaos qui me donne le tournis.

Nous nous arrêtons quelques instants devant une estrade où une ribambelle de lutins de Cornouailles dansent en sautillant au son d'une cornemuse magique_. _Des cracheurs de feu fendent la foule en enchantant leurs créatures de flammes pour qu'elles s'élancent et caracolent au-dessus de nos têtes. Hermione invoque une bulle protectrice autour de la petite Rose qui dort sur sa poitrine, confortablement installée dans son écharpe.

D'un signe de tête, je leur propose de nous éloigner un peu du bruit et de la foule et nous nous dirigeons vers des attractions plus calmes.

Ron et Drago s'arrêtent devant le stand de confiseries et Drago me place d'office une barbe-à-papa rose et immense entre les mains. Je la tends à Hermione, amusée, pour partager avec elle tout ce sucre ! Chaque bouchée crépite et explose dans ma bouche pendant que des barbiches roses nous poussent sur le menton, sous nos rires hilares.

Plus loin, Ron nous fourre entre les mains des petites balles à lancer sur des boites de conserve en équilibre. Hermione est suspicieuse face à la simplicité du jeu quand soudain les boites de conserves se métamorphosent et essaient de se carapater sur leurs petites pattes pour esquiver nos jets de balles. Ron s'y attendait évidemment et éclate de rire face à nos mines déconfites. Le chamboule-tout magique s'avère un peu plus sportif que son équivalent moldu et Ron finit par nous piquer nos balles pour les partager avec Drago bien plus habile qu'Hermione et moi pour viser le plus vite possible les conserves en fuite !

Hermione a les yeux qui pétillent en regardant Ron et Drago s'allier pour tenter de gagner le gros lot. Elle glisse son bras autour de ma taille et je lui rends son étreinte. Elle n'a pas besoin de verbaliser ce qu'elle ressent, je le partage simplement et entièrement avec elle.

Les boites de conserve ont hélas étaient plus fourbes que les lancers de Drago et Ron et celui-ci râle de mauvaise foi contre cette fichue camelote magique. Hermione passe un bras réconfortant dans son dos et le guide vers de nouveaux stands moins fourbes.

Je glisse ma main dans celle de Drago et je lui souris.

Il entremêle ses doigts aux miens, les presse légèrement, se penche pour déposer un baiser sur mes lèvres... avant de se laisser déconcentré par l'immense aquarium qui se dresse devant nous où des sirènes s'apprêtent à donner un ballet sous-marin sous les applaudissements du public sorcier.

Hermione se demande à haute-voix si les sirènes sont consentantes dans la participation de ce spectacle, si elles sont bien traitées et correctement rémunérées. Son farouche souci d'égalité entre les espèces n'a pas disparu depuis la S.A.L.E.

Drago et Ron sont incapables de rester impassibles face aux diverses sollicitations de la Grande et Fabuleuse Foire Magique et nous entraînent toute la journée avec excitation d'un stand à un autre sous des exclamations de surprise et de ravissement. Aurais-je pu imaginer un jour voir Ron être aussi complice avec Drago ?

S'il y a bien une seule chose qui me manque de Londres, ce sont bien mes meilleurs amis. Heureusement, l'océan qui nous sépare peut facilement être traversé magiquement, ce qui nous permet de garder le contact régulièrement malgré la distance. Et puis, la solidité de notre amitié n'est plus à prouver et chacune de nos retrouvailles se déroule comme si nous nous étions quittés la veille et cette normalité me touche au cœur.

.oOoOo.

Les semaines qui ont suivi mon entretien exclusif à la Gazette n'ont pas été de tout repos. Il a fallu gérer les assauts des journalistes, le harcèlement constant dans la rue, les débats enflammés autour de ma vie dans chaque édition de la Gazette, sur la moralité et la pertinence de ma déclaration, sur les déviances de la jeunesse, sur les effets de mode du lobby gay auxquelles j'aurais cédé… des conneries inlassablement répétées qui lacèrent et qui blessent plus qu'on se l'imagine. Drago a rapidement suspendu mon abonnement à la Gazette pour que je n'ai plus à la lire tous les matins, mais il suffisait de faire un pas à l'extérieur pour voir s'afficher les unes des magazines, entendre des avis non sollicités sur la façon dont je me mène ma vie. La vie à Londres est devenue invivable.

Mais le plus surprenant a été de recevoir des lettres d'anonymes par centaines, de longs remerciements, des témoignages touchants, des sorties de placard courageuses, des lettres de soutien innombrables qui ont réchauffé mon cœur et m'ont donné la force de tenir face à la tempête.

Combien de personnes me remerciant d'avoir dit tout haut ce qu'elles cachaient en elles depuis des années ? Combien de lettres pour me remercier d'avoir donné de l'espoir à certains et l'envie de s'assumer ? Combien de mots anonymes juste pour me rassurer et me soutenir ? De simples mots qui m'ont permis de ne pas sombrer quand les angoisses me grignotaient les intestins. Si j'avais su qu'un jour ma foutue visibilité soit aussi bénéfique…

Quand le quotidien est devenu invivable, nous avons déménagé à San Francisco, où la Gazette du Sorcier n'était lue par personne.

La communauté sorcière a bien entendu parler d'_Harry Potter, le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier,_ mais rien de tel que l'engouement présent partout en Angleterre.

Les semaines ont passé et les gens sont finalement passés à autre chose.

Les jugements constants sur la place publique se sont calmés, j'ai tenu bon, Drago à mes côtés, infiniment patient face à mes angoisses et à mes peurs d'avoir fait une énorme bêtise.

Les lettres de soutien n'ont pas cessé, elles, et j'en reçois encore de temps à autre, même avec un océan pour me séparer de mon ancienne vie.

Je n'ai pas repris le Quidditch professionnel, ni les études magiques. Drago m'a encouragé à prendre le temps. Prendre le temps de souffler, de réfléchir à qui je suis, à celui que je veux être, à ce qui compte et ce que je veux faire... Alors j'avance un jour après l'autre, et je prends ma plume pour répondre à chacune des lettres que je reçois. Une par une, je prends le temps de remercier, de partager ce que j'ai vécu, de soutenir et d'encourager du mieux que je peux.

Depuis son bureau où il étudie ses manuels de Potions Avancées, Drago lève de temps en temps les yeux vers moi, penché au-dessus des parchemins que je griffonne avec ardeur et je vois toujours de la fierté et de l'amour nichés au fond de ses prunelles.

Dans les rues sorcières de San Francisco, il n'est pas rare de croiser deux hommes ou deux femmes ensemble, main dans la main ou lèvres contre lèvres, et personne pour les dévisager ou les juger. Lorsque nos regards se croisent parfois, nous échangeons des sourires furtifs, de la bienveillance et du soutien. Ma main dans celle de Drago n'est plus un geste timide, c'est devenu un geste de revendications. Je ne veux plus me cacher et je ne veux pas évoluer dans une société où la honte l'emporte sur l'Amour. Drago me taquine régulièrement sur mes envolées _typiquement gryffondor,_ mais il est là, il approuve et comprend mes envies et mes besoins sans que j'ai à lui en parler.

Il avait raison, le temps fait des miracles, et nous arrivons jour après jour, à mettre notre passé sinistre derrière nous.

.oOoOo.

De retour de la Grande et Fabuleuse Foire Magique, l'air est encore doux et nous profitons du jardin de la maison.

Notre chez-nous est juché sur une colline qui domine la ville et d'où l'on peut voir l'océan au loin.

Elle n'est pas très grande, mais s'étend sur un rez de chaussée et un étage, juste suffisant pour ne pas se marcher dessus.

De grandes baies vitrées laissent entrer les rayons du soleil, baignant notre salon d'une ambiance douce, complètement à l'opposé de ce que pouvaient être la pénombre et la promiscuité oppressante du Square Grimmaud. Souvent le matin, je bois mon thé assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre du salon et je souris en pensant au chemin que j'ai parcouru depuis mon terrible placard sous l'escalier...

Le jardin est grand lui, et je ne me lasse pas de marcher pieds nus dans la pelouse et de sentir les herbes me chatouiller les orteils. _Va-nu-pieds, va !_, se moque Drago.

Sous un grand frêne, j'ai installé une large table ronde, des chaises aux coussins confortables et des transats molletonnés.

Des lampions flottent magiquement autour de la table et des lucioles colorées battent des ailes sous le grand arbre pour repousser la pénombre naissante de la soirée.

Tandis que je fais le tour du jardin avec Ron pour lui montrer les différentes plants d'aromatiques que j'essaie de ne pas faire mourir, Drago et Hermione se sont assis à la table, fatigués mais heureux de cette journée bien remplie.

Hermione défait son écharpe de portage et confie la petite Rose à Drago.

Du bout du jardin, je les observe du coin de l'œil.

Drago n'est pas gauche pour un sou, contrairement à ce que je m'attendais. Il pose Rosie sur sa poitrine, et s'enfonce confortablement dans la chaise. Il lui caresse délicatement ses mèches rouquines naissantes, s'extasie devant ses doigts minuscules. J'entends Hermione rire. Quand des pleurs percent, il se lève, fait quelques pas pour la bercer. Puis elle semble se calmer, sa petite tête fragile posée sur son cœur.

Devant le basilic vigoureux qui grimpe sans que je m'en occupe, Ron qui a suivi mon regard me donne un léger coup de coude.

\- Toi qui a toujours voulu fonder une famille, il ferait un chouette papa, tu sais ?

\- Ne dis pas de bêtise…

Je détourne rapidement les yeux pour éviter que Ron me voit rougir et me concentre sur le romarin qui a visiblement besoin d'être arrosé.

\- Tu le penses vraiment ? Je sais pas… est-ce que ce n'est pas trop tôt ? J'ai tellement peur de le faire fuir…

\- Si tu veux mon avis, il a l'air plutôt bien accroché le Malefoy…

\- … mais j'ai peur de ne pas savoir, de ne pas être à la hauteur et en même temps après tout ce qu'on a traversé…

\- Une chose après l'autre Harry… c'est l'histoire de nos vies, on a toujours avancé en faisant des erreurs, en essayant, en se plantant… tu crois que je sais ce que je fais avec Rosie – ne le répète pas à Hermione ! - non, mais dis-moi sérieusement, tu savais ce qu'on faisait quand on est partis à la recherche des Horcruxes ? _Des Héros de Guerre_, tu parles, on a improvisé un jour après l'autre, et on s'en est pas trop mal sortis !

On rit face à la réalité de la situation et de ce qu'en retiendra l'Histoire Sorcière.

\- Tu as raison… mais j'ai parfois l'impression de ne pas avoir droit au bonheur, de ne pas arriver à me projeter dans un quotidien simple et heureux, j'ai toujours peur qu'une menace nous tombe sur le coin de la figure… je ne sais pas si on passera le reste de notre vie ensemble, est-ce que ça se fait encore de se promettre un amour éternel à la vie à la mort, sérieux ? et en même temps je dois reconnaître qu'il m'apaise, qu'il me fait grandir et que je ne me vois pas construire autre chose sans lui… je ne veux rien d'autre que de faire partie de sa vie et peut-être que fonder une famille est une suite logique, j'en sais rien…

\- Tu devrais répéter tout ce que tu me dis _à lui _Harry… je suis le premier surpris, mais il a vraiment changé, c'est devenu un type bien, ne fais pas tout foirer à cause de tes peurs… elles sont là et tu dois faire avec, mais parle-lui, tant qu'il le faut, je crois que c'est ça le secret, _parlez-vous_…

\- Fais gaffe, côtoyer Hermione te rend vraiment sage Ron …

Il rit.

\- Je sais, et je suis reconnaissant chaque jour de partager sa vie. Aies conscience de ta chance toi aussi Harry...

A l'autre bout du jardin, Drago me jette un œil, un sourire aux lèvres, berçant doucement le bébé posé sur sa poitrine.

Nous les rejoignons autour du repas qu'ils ont disposé sur la table. L'air est frais, les lucioles virevoltent autour de nous, mes meilleurs amis et mon amoureux discutent des attractions qu'ils ont préférées. Mon cœur se gonfle.

Entre deux anecdotes de Ron sur la Grande et Fabuleuse Foire Magique, Drago se tourne vers moi et me sourit amoureusement. Il a toujours la petite Rosie posée sagement contre sa poitrine.

Il est beau et des envies nouvelles viennent poindre au creux de mes entrailles.

C'est flippant mais je crois que je pourrais m'y habituer…

. THE END .

_Merci d'avoir suivi mon histoire, c'est difficile de poser un point final à une histoire commencée il y a dix ans, mais j'ai fait de mon mieux pour que Drago et Harry aient une vie douce et heureuse à mener..._

_Si vous avez aimé n'hésitez pas à me le dire ! :)_


End file.
